KHR! 11 Famiglia 2nd Arc
by Kira.Lu
Summary: The eleventh Family is now traveling around the world, looking for answers and people who can help them. Nozomi is still haunted by strange dreams and Shinji predicted that something is going to happen...
1. Target 1

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 1 - Middle East I**

**Kaito:** Hey hey hey, look over there! People are so tiny!  
**Haname:** Don't move like that!  
**Luca:** Well, he is excited because he had never taken a plane before ...  
**Arashi:** Come on, he has taken it to get to and from Italy! It's the third time, now!  
**Cloud:** Shut up, I'm trying to listen to some music.  
**Arashi:** ... Do you know where I'll put that mp3 player, you asocial cloud?  
**Cloud:** You should moderate your words, Miss Storm. You're a girl, not a street boy.  
**Arashi:** Ok ... I'll kill you.  
The redhead is about to take her two twin guns but she's quickly stopped by Kaito and Haname, they are trying to calm her explosive fury.  
**Arashi:** LEAVE ME!  
**Cloud:** Sigh, you should sedate her.

As usual, the mist is consulting his tarot cards, putting them on his legs.  
**Shinji:** Um, you're right, Arashi should calm down a bit ... as our boss, she is so quiet ...  
After Shinji has said that, the group turns to the Vongola, who's observing the window with a serious look.  
**Haname:** Uh ... she didn't say a word ...  
**Arashi:** I bet she thinks she forced us to this trip.  
**Kaito:** But then ... where are we going?  
**Haname:** We're going to Spain, but I do not know why ...  
The storm sighs, sitting down in her place and crossing her legs.  
**Arashi:** I'm sure Nozo has a valid reason to go there. Or, at least, I hope for her.  
**Haname:** It's annoying she didn't say anything to us. We are her guardians, but, first of all, we are her friends. Shouldn't her tell us what she's thinking?  
**Arashi:** I hope she doesn't think of bothering us. It's annoying she wants to keep all the responsibility.

**Shinji:** Oh-oh ...  
**Kaito:** Oh, what was that?  
**Luca:** A random verse.

From the seat behind Arashi there's a confused Masato.  
**Masato:** Oh-oh ... what? I don't like how it sounds ...  
**Arina:** Nobody likes it.  
The blonde woman is sitting next to Arashi's brother and she continues to look at her student with insistence.  
The mist shakes his head, turning to his family and taking a worried expression.  
**Shinji:** Well ... you'll not like to know.  
**Kaito:** Just say it! Or do you want me to make you bite from my alpacas?  
**Haname:** calm down a bit and let's listen what he has to say.  
The mist turns from the opposite side, towards the Vongola.  
**Shinji:** Nozomi... we have a problem  
As she just woke up from a dream, the girl brings her attention to the brown.  
**Shinji:** A very big problem... so the tarots say.  
**Nozomi:** ... When?  
**Shinji:** Well ... in about 3 ...

The cloud takes off the headphones from his ears, looking at everyone with a bored look.  
**Arashi:** Three what? Three days?  
**Shinji:** ... 2 ...  
**Kaito:** ... eh?  
Kaito grabs Haname's arm and she remains silent, puzzled.  
**Luca:** I can't believe it...  
Nozomi stands up, catching her bag and putting it over the shoulder. Arina imitates her, shaking Masato and Jun, forcing them to move.  
**Shinji:** ... 1 ...  
**Kaito:** HEY STOP! For the love of the Sun what the hell is going on?  
**Arashi:** I HOPE YOU DON'T WANT TO BRING DOWN THE PLANE!

A female voice comes from the speaker and she warns that the plane would support an emergency landing and they have to stay calm because everything is under control.  
The plane goes down and there're some screams from the terrified passengers, an annoyingly and repetitive alarm echoing through the halls.

**Masato:** Are you kidding?!  
Masato clings to a seat, in despair.  
**Kaito:** ARASHI IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
He screams, holding a seat too.  
**Arashi:** WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO WITH IT?  
**Shinji:** ... My tarot cards work better since I started using the flame to predict ...  
**Luca:** This is no time to think about this!  
Jun, who seems the most terrified, grabbed Arina's jacket and he doesn't seem to want to leave it, he is saying some prayers in a continuous and repetitive way.

Arashi grabs her hand luggage and she's next to Nozomi while Haname takes her shoulder bag and Kaito is still clinging to the seat, whimpering.  
**Kaito:** WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO-  
**Luca:** You can start by taking your bag and then reach the Juuichidaime!

**Arina:** Calm down, it's just an emergency landing. We'll not die ...  
**Cloud:** Good to know.  
**Nozomi:** Either way, get ready. We don't know why we had this problem.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo, you still think that there is someone who ...  
**Nozomi:** I don't trust anything any more. Any problem can be related to what I am.  
**Cloud:** Tsk, this attitude is unnerving. I still wonder why I'm following you.  
**Arina:** Perhaps for the relics? However, it is useless to cross your bridges before you come to them. Don't split up and wait.  
**Cloud:** So brace yourselves. The impact will be strong.  
**Kaito:** What impact-

Kaito can't finish the sentence because the group is almost thrown back when the plane touches the ground with force, forced to stop in the middle of nowhere in some kind of place.  
The sun, which is rolled back, gets up staggering shortly after, when the roar and shock in the aircraft have been finished and the Vongola group is raising with fatigue and worry.  
The hallways are full of voices and cries, passengers continue to curse and scream scared and the pilot has already appeared, trying to reassure them.

**Pilot:** I assure you that everything is fine! The plane wasn't severely damaged, do not worry! Just give us time to contact the nearest control tower to call for help!  
**Nozomi:** ... Let's get out, let's see where we are.  
**Arina:** Are you sure? It may be dangerous.  
**Nozomi:** The danger must be a part of our lives.  
Her tutor grabs her arm, forcing her to turn to her.  
**Arina:** Undicesima, enough. Your arrogance is bothering everyone. Remember that you are children and, moreover, without experience. So do not be reckless.  
The brunette looks away, mournfully.  
**Nozomi:** ... I say it because I trust them and their capabilities. That's why we're on this plane ...  
**Arina:** It looks like you're dragging them as baggage.  
**Nozomi:** What?  
**Arina:** Look around and open your eyes. It's the only advice I can give you right now.  
**Nozomi:** But .. If I brought them here it's because we need to create a stronger bond that unites us and destroy our enemies.  
Her tutor observes sideways.  
**Arina:** It seems like you're making excuses mixed with fairy tales. You should think about what you say, Undicesima.  
**Nozomi:** I'm not looking for excuses! I want to create a strong harmony among us, there aren't other ways to do it!  
**Arina:** It seems you are flying with your imagination ... And then ... harmony, you say?  
**Cloud:** Ah ah. Harmony, uh? Are you talking about the "Number XI" or are you speaking of us as your ... "Guardians"?  
The girl goes in front of the young man, looking at him seriously.  
**Nozomi:** I speak of us as a family ... you said that we are out of sync, right?  
**Cloud:** Your melody is so pathetic ... it has no energy or emotions.  
**Nozomi:** So your help is essential, Cloud. You have to synchronize us.  
**Cloud:** I'm not interested in these things.  
**Nozomi:** I'll give you what you want, but as a Maestro, you can not ignore this request. I want the group can act in the same way.  
**Cloud:** Hmm.  
**Nozomi:** We have to understand each other without even having to talk ... the music have to guide us, a harmony that we all have in our hearts and it resonates equally for all.  
**Cloud:** This is impossible if not ridiculous.  
**Nozomi:** It is not impossible and I am not afraid of difficulties. And the others too.  
**Cloud:** ... You're too sure of yourself, girl. Come down off your high horse, otherwise you will be in serious trouble.  
**Arina:** And back down to earth.  
The Vongola turns, sighing, with a quite angry expression .

The girl reaches the door of the aircraft and tries to open it. Kaito and Luca help her to unlock the door and it slides down, opening a passage that fill the cabin with fresh air.

Arashi approaches Arina, who has been watching the operation without saying anything.  
**Arashi:** ... She's so sure and strong, the story of her father has upset her a lot. But to this point ... I do not know what she wants to do.  
**Arina:** ... I can understand that Decimo was for her a point of reference, that's why Undicesima is unable to accept that he could deny his help ... But she had expected it. Decimo never wanted Undicesima to take this fate, what did she think? Did she really think that he would accept her decision with a smiling face?  
**Arashi:** Arina. What should we do? I'm not sure that she is acting in an appropriate manner.  
**Arina:** Let her run around the minefield. She will learn at her own expense what it means to fly with the fantasy without stopping to think about things.  
Arina's answer seems to displace Arashi who rolls her eyes in surprise.  
**Arashi:** So ... I have to let her keep doing shit?  
**Arina:** She will not be able to understand, her vision is now blurred. She can't understand until she slams into a wall.

**Luca:** Hey hey, nee-chan, Arashi! Come down and see, we are in a forest and there is also a river!  
**Arina:** A river?  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime has suggested that we are in an Indian or Arab region, I dunno, however we must all get off the plane!  
**Cloud:** Ah, does she suggested it? Then it must be surely right, eh.  
Luca stares at him puzzled while Arina simply sighs, looking at the boy when Masato doesn't come close to her to help her to go down.  
**Luca:** Uh, yeah that's it! ... I think.  
**Arashi:** It was obviously ironic. Dumb.  
Masato is in front of the door, he tends his hand to help his sister but she dodges it.  
**Arashi:** Get your hands off me, you moron. I can go down alone.  
The red is perplexed and he observes his sister slipping out of the gate.  
**Masato:** ...why does she hates me so much?  
He also walked in the door and fell on the fresh grass, noticing the tall trees surrounding the landscape.  
**Cloud:** Have you ever tried to leave her alone?  
The engineer turns and the two boys look at each other.  
**Cloud:** ... You're just the kind of harassing person that she hates.  
The cloud chuckles, moving away.  
**Masato:** ... Oh ... I'm not good with relationships, I just knows machines and ... yes, it seems I will have better study this situation.

After exploring the surrounding area, composed mostly of dense vegetation except for a river that waters the land, the group helps the other passengers to get off the plane while the pilot thanks them.  
**Pilot:** I tried to contact the control tower, but the reception is disturbed ... however it seems that we are in Turkey.  
**Arina:** Uh, at least do they come to take us back?  
**Pilot:** It will take them a while, this place is dangerous because of an internal conflict with the governors, they shall act in place to prevent that someone could fall into the hands of the rebels.

The staff, including technicians and assistants, is trying to build tents with what remains of the parachute, the sheets and towels taken from the aircraft.  
Men also present among the passengers decide to help, while women are providing assistance to a few wounded, seeking fruit in the trees and take fresh water from the river.  
The blonde looks at her student who is approaching the guardians' group with the usually 'trust-me-I-know-what-to-do' look .  
Arina doesn't let the anger takes over her, after all, she has already reassured Arashi earlier. Anything can happen due to the carelessness of the girl, will be a great teaching for her.  
It's stupid and useless to talk to her, her head is harder than a diamond.  
She has already decided that the best choice is let the experience to teach her, so she doesn't hold back. There is nothing she can do to open her eyes.

**Nozomi:** So. Luca and Kaito, help employees to build tents for the night.  
**Kaito:** Oh, let's do some good deed!  
**Luca:** Righto!  
**Nozomi:** Cloud, you're a good coordinator, I hope that you will help to supervise the work and determine the tasks to be assigned.  
**Cloud:** Why should I? ...Well, I already know that you will not leave me until I change my mind. Let's harmonize this bunch of messy ...  
The Vongola turns to the mist, which is sitting on a log to keep his tarot thoughtfully.  
**Nozomi:** Shinji ... the only thing you can do is make sure that everyone is safe, so stay here and keep your eyes open ...  
**Shinji:** ... Huh? Nozomi ... but ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Your best quality resides in your senses, more developed than ours. Your job is to pay attention to anything ... See also your tarot cards in case ... you're like a guard ... or not, you can be a guard and a medium ... or a shaman ... Dunno, I do not understand.  
Shinji looks at the girl with surprise and then giggled shyly.  
**Shinji:** Ok.

The Vongola turns to the two girls beside her.  
**Nozomi:** Well, beauty. We're going to get us some food!  
The sky winks so convincingly that the initial concerns of the two vanishes with a sigh, and then give way to a smile.  
**Arashi:** Oh yeeees, I'm so hungry I could eat a pink alpacorn!  
**Haname:** I feel as a survivor on a desert island, like in that movie!  
**Nozomi:** But we're not on an island, though.  
**Haname:** Details.  
**Shinji:** ... Nozomi ... I have to warn you.  
The girls have not even taken two steps that the brown has not only forced them to stop, but they have also already scared.  
**Arashi:** Fuckkaito! What's going on now? An alien _orangudile_ invasion?

**Haname:** Oh, I see ... we are ... surrounded ...?  
**Nozomi:** ... But they are random normal guys ...  
Nozomi can't even finish the sentence that a group of men, with backpacks and rifles, is surrounding the survivors aiming them with their weapons.  
They are dressed in tunics and dirty trousers, their faces are cold and serious and among them there are also some kids.

Kaito, Luca and Cloud quickly move away from the tents to meet the quartet, while Arina, Masato and Jun are next to the wounded who were helping.  
Jun trembles with fear and clings again to Arina, she says nothing and merely states that the pilot approaches the rebels with arms raised, while maintaining a good dose of cold blood.  
**Pilot:** We had to make an emergency landing, forgive us... please, don't hurt us.  
A darker-skinned man approaches the pilot, holding the gun pointed to his forehead.  
**Man:** We will not hurt you but you will be useful for us.  
He seems to look at the poor unfortunates with his eerie, dark eyes.  
**Man:** Get up, we have a lot of walk.  
Arina turns to the group of the eleventh family who are seeing the scene.  
**Kaito:** ... Boss, one word and they are fried.  
**Nozomi:** No. Let's follow with them.  
**Arashi:** EH?  
Arashi is not the only one to remain speechless for that decision: all the five boys have turned to her, puzzled.  
**Nozomi:** It's a good opportunity.  
**Cloud:** Ah ah, I see.

Arina sighed, turning back to the dangerous men.  
**Arina:** Um ... so, we will interfer a bit in the lives of these 'cheerful' people ...


	2. Target 2

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 2 - Middle East II**

After an emergency landing and being lost in the middle of a remote region of Turkey, the poor passengers ended up in the hands of rebels who are leading them to one of their bases for unknown reasons.  
The pilot is the only one to have approached the man who seems the leader, which is completely wrapped in a bandana so it is not possible to recognize other details. The man tries in vain to ask for the liberation of the poor hostages but no one listen to him.  
Meanwhile, the group walks into the dense forest.  
While they all follow the armed men, the eleventh family is playing the part of the hostages, and they are also almost in silence, followed by the band without objection.

**Shinji:** Uff. My feet hurt.  
**Kaito:** What, for so little?  
**Luca:** Well, he is not used to walking a lot.  
**Shinji:** ... yeah ...  
**Arashi:** This is because you have not trained and you did not do anything for your flabby body.  
**Shinji:** ...  
**Arina:** Shinji needs a strong mind. It's okay if his body is not so strong ...  
**Masato:** A magician has to be mentally strong, right?  
**Kaito:** Yeah, but some resistance would not hurt him.

Some armed men turn toward the boys, Kaito observes one of them with a puzzled look and stops talking.  
**Luca:** Anyway ... What are we doing in Turkey if we had to go to Spain?  
**Nozomi:** Pardonne-moi, it is a low cost airline found by chance.  
**Cloud:** So if we are in this situation is because you.  
**Arashi:** Hey, shut up you. There is a reason because we took a low cost airline, you know?  
**Kaito:** Uh? And what would it be?  
**Arashi:** Who do you think have paid for your trip?  
**Nozomi:** On my account there was not enough money to be able to afford safer airlines, I could not ask my father to send me money without him suspecting anything.  
**Arina:** Well, I would say that this is obvious. However I do not understand why we're following these rebels instead get rid of them.  
**Jun:** Can we... get rid of them?  
The albino's question confuse Arina and Masato, who are close to him. Young Jun had not opened his mouth since they had landed and had remained silent and scared all the time.

**Masato:** Are you serious? I think with their current skills they can certainly knock out a few armed man. Simply count the characteristics of each of them. With Haname-chan and Undicesima's dexterity and speed, Kaito's strength, Arashi's precision and fury ... then, Shinji's disturbing illusions and Cloud's multiplication skills ... so Luca's resistance and his protective barriers, useful in defending the poor unfortunates during clashes ...  
The young albino seems incredulous to hear those accurate descriptions of the individual skills of the boys, he realizes that they are really powerful.

It's almost sunrise when they finally reach a dilapidated building.  
They walked all night and Shinji, as well as Jun, Masato and the other passengers are exhausted and they sits to the ground when they reach a large room. It is destroyed to half, dusty and full of debris but with some chairs intact and occupied by some men who are discussing between them.  
Some guards push back the hostages, making them grouped in a corner of the room and demanding a strict silence.

The dark-skinned man takes off his bandana, revealing his dark hair and aviator glasses. He picks up the pilot from the group and brings him before the other men that they were discussing.

**Man with glasses:** They are those we have caught in the area of the fall.  
Two of them come forward and joined the man with the glasses. One of them is white, bearded and has a scar on his right cheek, and the other is black, has the bandages that cover his left eye and a greenish band, tied around his head, his hair are black and bulky .  
**Black man:** Well, they could return useful for communicating with the leaders, teh.  
**Bearded man:** Are you sure that no one has seen you, Erol?  
The bearded man is looking seriously the man with the glasses that looks like the youngest of the group.  
**Erol:** Hey, Alp, always so suspicious ... no one was around.  
**Alp:** I do not know, lately the military are everywhere around Mirjad, those filthy bastards.  
**Erol:** After they have taken the mall our freedom is very limited. They try to catch us but I would be willing even to crawl like a worm, but not to get caught. This is about the freedom of our city.  
**Black man:** Calm down, you two.  
The man approaches the pilot, now more than ever frightened, bending down to look into his eyes.  
**Black man:** So. You are the pilot of the crashed plane, right?  
**Pilot:** Y-yes ... please, freed the passengers, they are innocent ...  
**Black man:** The more innocent, the better for us. Anyway I am Gazi, teh.  
The man gets up, adjusting the bandages that cover his left eye.  
**Gazi:** Do you know why I have these bandages?  
**Pilot:** ... No. ..  
**Gazi:** When they massacred my family, I tried to defend them. I was only twelve, teh. Then I fled because they wanted to kill me.  
**Pilot:** ... Oh ...  
**Gazi:** I guess where you live these things are quite rare, teh. Here it's normal, at least when that man rule this place. Before him, Mirjad was a quiet town, but the old man was killed and he was replaced with arrogance, putting the poor in the same way as the slaves.  
**Pilot:** I'm sorry ...  
**Erol:** Anyway you serve us as hostages. We're going to ask to the state for the release of Mirjad from the military and Raif in exchange for the hostages.  
**Pilot:** But ... you don't want to hurt us, don't you?  
**Alp:** Well, this does not have to concern you. We just need the state listen to us and to eliminate that son of a bitch.

A tall and sturdy man approaches the three, puzzled.  
**Man:** Gazi, where do we have to put these here?  
**Gazi:** I think it's appropriate to leave them in the room, under supervision.  
**Man:** We make they camp here?  
**Erol:** Who cares, we already sleep camped around the base.  
**Gazi:** The important thing is that they are being watched, teh.

The sound of a rumbling stomach rumbles in the group of hostages. They have not eaten nor drunk and they're depressed and scared of the situation in which they find themselves.

**Kaito:** ... Someone is hungry ... an alpaca told me that he heard a growling stomach ...  
The sun swings as if in a trance.  
Jun turns to him, puzzled, noting that he doesn't seem himself because he's probably hungry too.  
**Arashi:** ... I begin to think that the alpacas are your imaginary friends, Kaito.  
**Kaito:** Ehhh ... but do not you see them? They are hopping here in front of us, dancing the hola and the highest takes to whip the others ... that cruelty ...  
**Luca:** ... Eh, hunger creates hallucinations.  
**Masato:** Anyway I have heard the grumbling stomach too, it wasn't a vision.  
**Nozomi:** It was mine.  
**Haname:** Uh ... How long haven't you eat something, Nozo?  
**Nozomi:** Uhm .. I do not remember.  
**Arina:** Lately you slept and ate little ... is bad for your health, Undicesima.  
**Arashi:** Hey, tell me the truth. It's because your father?  
**Nozomi:** ...  
**Haname:** Stop hide it, Nozo. We all understand that you're depressed.  
**Luca:** What happened with Juudaime ... none of us expected it, it is not your fault. Do not take guilt.  
**Cloud:** Let her alone, she's a fucking self-pitying. She just wants our attention and while she's trying to be cool.  
The red-haired turns to the cloud.  
**Arashi:** Hey, so what if she wants to play the victim?  
**Nozomi:** But let him alone, he's right. The problem with my father left me speechless and I admit I also thought to be a total failure.  
**Arina:** It isn't showing off confidence and arrogance that you can overcome this.  
She whispers, but Nozomi doesn't listen to her.  
The cloud turns to look at the brunette with a pensive look while others seem somewhat perplexed by his statement.  
**Arashi:** ... What... are you really revealing your complex with such indifference? You have a fever.  
**Haname:** Nozo, no, what are thinking? You are not a failure, it is your father who does not understand your feelings.  
**Nozomi:** It's true, but then I've always tried to be strong in order to have the confidence of people and don't think about my sex.  
**Arina:** Being female doen't mean you have to be weak.  
**Nozomi:** For you, maybe. But for others?  
**Arina:** Continue to think about the opinions of others. Why don't you stop yourself from listening other opinions?

**Arashi:** People are fucking shallow.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, after all, I have to be myself, right?  
**Haname:** Precisely. That's why we're with you.  
**Cloud:** Tsk, we are not here to hear your whining and your complex as a young girl growing.  
**Shinji:** ... he has quite right ...  
**Masato:** ... You may say it in a better way.  
**Arashi:** I don't like the way you talk to us. Who do you think you are, Mr. I-am-cool-and-you-are-lowly-and-dumb?  
**Nozomi:** His honesty is the best thing.  
Nozomi smiles, she didn't do it since she had returned from Italy.  
**Arashi:** But Nozo! ... Okay, if he managed to make you smile then I can forgive him for his arrogance.  
**Nozomi:** Ara ... guys ... forgive me. I was so devastated that I had to think a lot about it, but ... a complexed girl also wants to be the cool main character.  
**Arina:** So what?  
**Nozomi:** So ... let me take the lead, we are here to assert ourselves, we aren't here waste time.  
**Cloud:** Now you're talking. What do you want to do, miss Little Shell?  
**Nozomi:** We make ourself cool, we take the credits, we gain their trust and then we'll do a nice departure from this place.  
**Arina:** Of course, if first you are able to don't be disliked by them.  
**Arashi:** Oh, got it. So we have to help this people to take back the city in the name of the Vongola Eleventh family?  
The brunette turns to the red-haired, smiling.

Arashi blushes, smiling too. She's happy that Nozomi finally came back smiling.  
Afterall Nozomi's smile and her brightness are the basis of their family, based on madness, harmony and vitality.  
Those shady days when she was sad and serious, as if she was possessed by some kind of demon, had darkened the other elements of the sky, forcing them to the same sadness and darkness of their sky.  
But Nozomi knows she can not be sad, even if her problems with her father and her inferiority complexes are now an integral part of her being. She has to sink her melancholy in her heart, as always, pulling out her joy to be able to reassure everyone as she always does.  
She is the sky and she has to be like that. Everything else should be hidden inside her.  
Willy-nilly she continues to play as she always done and she doesn't listen Arashi and Haname's words.  
They can only be happy that Noun is now asleep and Nozomi is free to act as she wishes, but they had to accept she continues to pretend to feel good and to show strong and determined despite her complex and her many concerns.  
For those... there is no hope.

The brunette stands up, her guardians are confused because they did not expect a so rash and sudden move, while the other poor unfortunates turn to look at her, astonished.  
Some rebels, who are guarding the group, are rapidly approaching her and ordered her to sit down.  
**Nozomi:** I ask to speak with the leaders of this organization.  
The three men, who are discussing with the pilot a little farther on, ignore her and one of the guards try to touch her with the handle of the gun to force her to sit down but the girl dodges it.  
**Nozomi:** Again, because maybe you're deaf. I want to talk with the leaders of this organization, NOW.  
**Guard:** Sit down, do not mess!  
Arina watches her, wondering what she's doing, even though she probably already knows it.  
The brunette sighed, shaking her head, while the men continue to ignore her, talking to the pilot after Erol yelled just "make her sit down."  
**Guard:** Come on, sit down. If you have to go to the bathroom just wait, soon we bring in the other room.  
**Haname:** ... That sucks, we should do it in front of everyone or what?!  
**Arashi:** Hey, we're women, not animals!  
Arashi is going to get up, but Masato blocks her.  
**Guard:** There are rooms separated for males and females, so shut up now! And you, sit down.  
The Vongola, visibly annoyed, she puts a pout for a few moments before returning to speak.

**Nozomi:** You fools people, now listen to me and shout your mouth.  
She speaks quickly so the words seem confusing  
**Nozomi:** I'm Sawada Nozomi, you of course don't know my name but they are not my problems. I'm here because I offer my help so don't ignore me and move your ass, come here and let's talk leaders to leaders because I'm bothering to sit like a jerk in this smelly room and you aren't less, for God sake, wash yourself!  
The guards seem confused as the hostages themselves who continue to look at her.  
The sun, meanwhile, seems to wake up from his visions.  
**Kaito:** Huh? Uh? The boss has started to confuse people with her fast-talking! ... What happens?  
The three men, who stopped to talk to the pilot, now they're watching at her.  
**Nozomi:** Well, now that I got your attention let's talk about business. I am the future eleventh Boss of the Vongola family, I offer my help and the help of my guardians in exchange for the protection of passengers.

Alp's laugh echoed in the room.  
**Alp:** Who is this crazy girl? Her help? Let her sit, now.  
**Erol:** Maybe she is hungry and she's looking for some attention!  
Meanwhile, Gazi is watching with concern, brooding. He gets up from his stool and approaches the girl.  
**Gazi:** Vongola Family ... I've heard that, teh. And you think you can help us?  
**Nozomi:** We are the solution to your problems.  
**Erol:** Come on Gazi, are you really taking her seriously?  
**Gazi:** Mh.  
**Nozomi:** Well, why don't you test me?  
**Erol:** Uh, a test?  
**Nozomi:** I want to be a little full of myselft, today.  
**Arina:** ... Only today? Don't do anything rash. Stay down to the earth.  
The brunette looks at her tutor, who is staring at her with an expression of resignation. She bites her lip, annoyed, turning back to Gazi.  
**Nozomi:** A fight, yes. Everyone versus me. If I'm all talk and no action you can put me a gag and I'll go back to sit down, otherwise you will accept my deal.  
Arina sighed again, afterall she knows that she would not listen to her and continues to do stupid things just to show herself strong.  
She is once again masking her fears flaunting a false security and infinite arrogance.  
She isn't the Nozomi they knows but a character invented by her and performed perfectly.

Erol adjusts his glasses again, it seems to be his habit.  
Finally he is beginning to giggle.


	3. Target 3

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 3 - Middle East III**

The youngest of the three men adjusts again his aviator goggles and with a determined look he goes to the center of a room, which is close to the one where they were before.  
In that room there's just him, Gazi, Alp, two guards and the brunette.  
Erol, without losing his smile, snaps his fingers and moves in front of her.  
He does not seem to respect women. At the beginning the idea of beating a girl seems to have disgusted him, however, since Gazi agreed, he probably resign himself and try to have fun.  
The girl puts her suitcase on the floor after removing the pieces of her rod that mounts quickly.  
The young man seems to scrutinize her with curiosity, wondering what she wants to do with that weird weapon against a fighter like him.

**Erol:** ... I have to warn you, I know Krav Maga.  
The brunette stares at him confused.  
**Nozomi:** ... What? Is it something you can eat?  
Gazi laughs while Alp scratches his beard, worried.  
**Alp:** Are you sure it's a good idea? It's just a little girl ...  
**Gazi:** We'll see.

The guy, clearly offended, hitting the left palm with his fist.  
**Erol:** It's a martial art. What ignorance!  
The Vongola is also offended and puts pout.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, I can't know everything! And then, I only know karate, kung-fu and all sub-categories, taekwondo, kick boxing, the Shaolinquan, the Gatka ... but I've never heard of yours.  
**Erol:** 'Cause you're a child, you can't help yourself.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, stop it. It annoys me.  
**Erol:** Uh? Does it bother you that I remember you how much you are a brat? So, are you ready? I'll try to be gentle.  
**Nozomi:** No, no, use you're full power! I want a little movement after sitting for a couple of hours ... I hate sitting too much, you know?

She doesn't even finish to talk that the boy, tired of the discussion with the "little girl", jumps on her and try to hit her so fast that the brunette hardly realize it, moving herself quickly to her right and avoiding a kick too.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, you didn't say we had to start! It's unfair!  
**Erol:** Tsk. The world is unfair, child.  
He almost hits her, so that Nozomi must avoid his shot with the rod to move back from him.  
**Erol:** What are you doing, are you running away?  
**Nozomi:** No, I'm taking time to prepare myself.  
**Erol:** Ahahaha and what do you need? A coffee?  
The girl, who is offended because his words and because the boy kept calling her "child", is trying to use her flame, but there is still no success.  
Every time she listen when people tease her, she is furious: the wound that her father had given her is still open, it burns every time they say that she is incapable, a brat or any other offense given to both physical and intellectual abilities.  
She tries to calm down, to relax the body and calm the emotions that swirl frantically inside her. Lately she is thinking that the only way to use her flame is to be calm, but she can't use it.  
So doesn't she have to be calm, then?

She remembers her father in hyper mode while she is desperately trying to fend off the attacks of the man with serious murderer intent that he's trying in vain to hit her.  
During the fight with her father, he was calm, confident and he seemed to have an unusual arrogance. Even Primo-sama was confident when he went in hyper mode, often with a sure smile and a nostalgic and reflective look.  
But it doesn't seem to be that the secret of the flame because it does not work with her.

Why a few months before did she use her flame but now she can't do it anymore? What did she have that now she doesn't have anymore?  
Erol stops his fast attack when he hears the voice of Gazi.  
**Gazi:** What's up? You look depressed, teh.  
Nozomi turns to the man, watching with concern and trying to understand what he meant.  
**Erol:** Hey, why are you stopping us?  
**Gazi:** I'm sorry but the fight is unfair. The girl is not in good condition.  
**Erol:** What? I have not touched her yet! She has only a few scratches ...  
**Nozomi:** You're right, I am absolutely in strength! I can fight!  
She is afraid of losing the battle and making a bad impression, what people would think about her if she loses after that arrogant discussion she had before?  
**Gazi:** You have the strenght but you're not here with your mind.  
**Nozomi:** Uh ...? My mind? Forgive me, I was just thoughtful ...  
**Gazi:** I do not mean this, teh. It seems you're not able to concentrate. You're ... depressed.  
**Nozomi:** Depressed?  
**Erol:** Tsk, Why can't we continue?  
**Alp:** Calm down Erol, let Gazi talk.  
**Erol:** Uff.

**Gazi:** Yes, depressed. And also sad, though. It seems that all the positive security that you have shown is false, this helps to slow down your moviments and making "negative" your body.  
The young woman holds the staff, almost trembling, listening to the words of the man.  
False positive security? He has accurately described her. She shows determination and decision hiding her fears and her complexes.  
At that time, she's really sad ... and negative.  
She isn't no longer sure of anything now: her father destroyed in an instant all her dreams and that is why she is now looking for something, a help that can bring her on the right way to learn her true power.  
All because her father and her stupid complex.  
If only she could forget what happened, she wants to go back to how she felt during the summer holidays ...

The black man approaches the girl while Erol leaves, realizing that the battle was over.  
**Gazi:** You look so down, what do you think you can do in this situation? Aren't you determined to save your friends? Aren't you determined to get out of here? Where is the grit you shown just before? Oh, right ... it was false, right? You're just hiding from your thoughts. But this is worse, you don't have to bury your worries, you must turn them in strength, teh.  
**Nozomi:** ... Turn them?  
**Gazi:** You can't solve anything if you try to erase this sadness. You must transform it.  
The brunette listens in silence, thinking.  
She doesn't have to try to forget what happened?  
**Gazi:** What is your determination? Come on, let me see what you're willing to do for your friends. Think about them, teh.  
To them, her friends.  
She must save them, she has to take them away. But she also needs to work with these men.  
To work with them, however, she needs to prove she is worth as an ally.  
But the flame doesn't appear, because something was wrong with her.

She is ... sad.

**Gazi:** Tell me, now. What do you want?  
**Nozomi:** ...Show you that you can count on me.  
**Gazi:** No, I mean in your life. What do you want, teh?  
**Nozomi:** ... In my life?  
**Gazi:** Tell me the first thing that comes into your mind.  
**Nozomi:** Primo-sama ...  
He is the first thing she thought. She bites her lip as soon as she realized that she had said too much.  
**Gazi:** Is he a man? Are you living for him? And are you fighting for him?  
**Nozomi:** To realize his dream, to protect the people.  
**Gazi:** Only for him? There is no other explanation?  
**Nozomi:** ... Well ... also for myself ... for my friends ...  
**Gazi:** So what will you get? If you protect people, what will you have?  
At that moment, the girl seems to think of something important. She cheers up and her eyes begins to shine.  
**Nozomi:** ... No one will be sad, innocent people don't die and everyone will all be happy ... and laugh!  
She makes an amused chuckle.  
The man smiles seeing her having fun.  
**Gazi:** It's a beautiful view but somewhat utopian. Do you want to create a happy world?  
**Nozomi:** Of course I do! I want to protect everyone so no one will be afraid to leave the house or losing someone they love!  
The image of Claudio comes back in her mind for a moment.  
**Gazi:** But if you want to make everyone happy, you first have to be happy, teh.

How many times has she heard that phrase?  
And every time she forgets about it.

**Nozomi:** I am happy if everyone around me are happy. I will do everything to make them happy.  
She has a strong and determined tone, but at the same time, she's clear and radiant.  
A burning and reassuring flame appears proud on her forehead, under the astonished eyes of the man who smiles.  
The girl has not really realize and she feels the change only a few moments later, almost not believing that it could happen again.  
**Gazi:** Here, I imagined you was a Sky.  
**Nozomi:** ... huh?  
The man raises his fists and an intense yellow flame comes from them, it seems to wrap his gloves.  
**Nozomi:** ... shinu ki ... it's a sun!  
**Gazi:** Oh yes, I knew immediately that you were able to do it but apparently you didn't know how to make it works.  
**Nozomi:** But .. I thought I had to be convinced ...  
**Gazi:** The key to use the dying wills isn't always the determination, each of us is different, teh. You, for example ... it seems that your determination has to be a positive resolution. Inner happiness and joy to fight to make others happy, teh.  
**Nozomi:** Joy ... to fight to make others happy?  
**Gazi:** Take it as a suggestion: when you have to fight, be happy, peaceful and euphoric. Think about why you're fighting ... it will be the way that will help you bring up your... "Flame of happiness."

The brunette almost laughs.  
Flame of happiness ... it seems almost the reverse of Vongola Secondo's flame of the wrath.

**Erol:** What the ... this girl knows the power of the flames too?  
**Alp:** Um, we did well to test her. She will be helpful.

**Gazi:** Welcome to the team. What was your name?  
**Nozomi:** ... Nozomi.  
**Gazi:** Well, Noz.  
**Nozomi:** Ah, I have a request ... my guardians should join this too.  
**Alp:** Her guardians?  
**Gazi:** Yes, I see. They know how to use flames too?  
**Nozomi:** Not good, but they are strong.  
**Gazi:** It will mean that I will give them a lesson.

The man smiles and the little girl is almost not infected by his sweetness. He is quite cheerful, though quiet for being a sun, however, she knows that the character does not affect the element.

When the six guardians, followed by Arina, Masato and Jun, are brought into the room where Nozomi is located together with the three leaders, Gazi decides to explain the situation to them and get an explanation of the skills of each of them to understand how best to use them in the situation.  
Nozomi knows that the boys would not want to be controlled by those men.  
But she hopes that they don't think about it: it can be a very important experience for them and they can also learn a lot from this man.  
**Alp:** An engineer will come in handy, especially since he is also a computer technician...  
**Masato:** Tell me what you need.  
Masato wants to be helpful and Alp asks him to prepare a message to be sent to all rebel groups in the city for an urgent meeting.  
The red-haired called Arina and Jun with him, the two want to do something and they can only help the Fukada, because they would not have sent Arina or the poor Jun to fight, the albino is already terrified and trembles at the sight of the armed men passing.

Meanwhile Gazi is having a discussion with the five boys who listen to his words as he explains to them the different methods with which they can unleash their flame.  
Cloud, indifferent to the subject and already trained by himself, he decides to smoke a cigarette sitting on the sidelines to watch the unfolding situations.

Nozomi is close to Alp and the three who are working to spread the message in a separate room, which, unlike the others, is full of computers and electronic object connected to each other.  
She approaches Masato that is writing quickly on a keyboard, helped by Jun that help him as he can.  
**Nozomi:** What exactly are you doing?  
**Arina:** We have to spread an encrypted message to the other rebel groups to join forces to organize a revolt and take back the eastern part of the city.

Everyone starts to work hard and the night falls again on Mirjad, when rebel groups successfully assaulting the town hall and the power station, forcing the military to retreat.  
The seven boys, who shine with seven different colors, stand out a lot on the rowdy group of armed men who are cheering for the liberation of the area. They get up their weapons in the dark sky and they are screaming like crazy.  
**Gazi:** It's a blessing.  
Gazi snaps his fingers, watching the place just regained.  
**Gazi:** Maybe we have more than a hope, teh.


	4. Target 4

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 4 - Middle East IV**

The long green and messy hair are lost on moist and dirty soil. The white shirts is gone, he is completely naked with his hands tied behind his back and knees close to the stomach.  
A yellowish band covering his eyes, his lips are contracted in a grimace of pain.  
Maybe he is sobbing but tears are absorbed by the fabric. He's not the only one who's crying, the girl is crying too.

_"Why? Why do they do this to you? "_

He does not answer, he did not do it. He can not see or hear her.

_"Who is? Tell me who is... tell me what to do to help you!"_

She usually prefers to don't dream about the First Family because she doesn't want to see the man she loves knowing she will never have it.  
However, at that time, she would have preferred him rather than be locked in that cell next to the abused and imprisoned boy.  
Who is he, what has happened to him and why they are doing everything, remains a mystery.  
She cannot help him without knowing anything about him, so she sits and remains so until everything does not dissolve.  
It happens often, so it's normal for her.  
This is what always happened and then she woke up.

* * *

Alp again checks his map, marking in red the steps that they have to do to reach the occupied school .  
Arashi is polishing her guns and she watches the man, she's still quite skeptical because she hates having to be controlled by random people.  
**Kaito:** We can not do anything about it, it's better to follow his orders and save this city.  
**Arashi:** So we can leave quickly this place, uh?  
**Kaito:** Well, if the boss wants to befriend those guys I don't have anything against it, but I do not like the air of this place.  
**Arashi:** Air of war.  
The sun stretches, watching the storm that puts her weapons in her cases.  
**Kaito:** Um, my alpacas hate war ...  
**Arashi:** I wonder why you want to become a skilled fighter and open a gym of your own if you do not want to fight.  
**Kaito:** Hey, who's said I don't want to fight! I want to fight, I LOVE fight!  
**Haname:** Um ... you hate only the wars but not fighting, right?  
**Kaito:** Precisely!  
Meanwhile, Shinji approaches the group with a worried look.  
**Shinji:** Guys ... there is something not quite right ...  
**Kaito:** Oh don't start like that, you give me heart attacks.  
Kaito takes a step back, looking anxious at the brown.  
**Arashi:** Eh, heart attacks.  
**Kaito:** Uff Shishi you're so annoying today! What did you drink? Poisoned Cola?  
**Haname:** I guess the air makes everyone a bit nervous ... and then we just needed Shinji with his predictions. But ... Shishi?  
**Kaito:** Yeep! Cute, isn't it? Yesterday I was thinking a cute nickname to call her.  
**Haname:** ... It's not so short but it is cute.  
**Shinji:** Forgive me, but perhaps it would be better ... uhm ... well ... to focus on what is going to happen.  
**Arashi:** What is going to happen?  
The young man doesn't say anything because an annoying and repetitive noise distracts the four. The sound comes out of Alp's pocket, he takes his 'radio' and activates it, extending the antenna and responding to the call from a brown button.  
**Haname:** ... So old... the computers we have at the base are much better ...  
**Arashi:** I guess they had not more money after bought them.

The bearded man approaches the group with the air of one who has just received an important news, he studies them for a few seconds, before speaking.  
**Alp:** Good or bad news, on how we want to see it.  
**Arashi:** Let's see them as good.  
**Alp:** Well, we just received a message from the base, the enemies are coming here in the east and they don't have good intentions.  
**Haname:** Huh? Here? So, the operation to recover the south is suspended?  
**Alp:** First we have to protect the east, then we recover the south.  
The blond turns to Shinji.  
**Kaito:** That was your prediction?  
**Shinji:** Yes .. but they aren't predictions ...  
**Kaito:** Well, the tarot's stuff, I mean ...  
**Arashi:** I would say that there is no time to lose, we're going to deal with them.  
**Alp:** I'll call reinforcements, give me a moment.  
The man are typing numbers on his old transceiver but the storm stopped him, placing her hand on the radio.  
**Arashi:** We don't have time. They don't know we are here so if we attack them, we can finish it soon.  
**Alp:** What do you mean?! They aren't a group of naive, surely they will be armed to the teeth!  
**Arashi:** We can do it, do not forget that we are the Vongola.  
The bearded man is speechless.  
**Kaito:** Shishi is right, we gotta move!  
**Arashi:** ... Stop calling me Shishi.  
**Shinji:** If you want to ... well ... I could distract them ... with my illusions ...  
The rain, confused because Arashi's idea and her wanting to do everything at once, she turns to the mist, who is blushing because of his shy nature, which is away to witness the scene.  
**Haname:** Shinji ... are you sure you can do it?  
**Shinji:** ... I don't understand ... why should not I?  
**Kaito:** Oh well, let's go!  
The storm turns and she approaches the brown and she puts a hand on his shoulder.  
**Arashi:** Give the worst of yourself, please.  
**Shinji:** ... You mean ...  
The boy's eyes begin to shine.  
**Arashi:** Think about the worst horror games and more blood as possible.  
**Alp:** Hey, hang on a second ... I do not think it's a good idea ...  
**Kaito:** We are accustomed to his games, if you're afraid you might as well go back to base!  
**Shinji:** ... Do I have free rein?  
The storm looks at the rain and they nod together.  
**Haname:** Rock out as well. Make them mad!

On the face of the mist there is a radiant smile, almost scary. There are few times when the guy can use all his power to build his macabre and unhealthy worlds that seem to come out of a horror videogame. The only time is when, twice a month, they play at night in Namimori.  
But now is not a game, he must scare the soldiers, making sure that nothing can happen to his companions and guardians, fortunately, however, they are used and ready to go along with his illusions by passing through without fear.  
Anyway, the game got the expected result: in the macabre creation of the east district in a bloody apocalyptic version, the three guardians can move with ease, avoiding the projections of deformed monsters and arriving at the soldiers. Alp, who has decided to join them to lend a hand to the youngs, is still stunned by the power of the mist and scared of that distorted world that appeared before his eyes.  
He left behind several times, looking at his shoulders and forcing himself to think that everything is false, in order to ward off those visions from his head. He reached the soldiers only a few minutes later, when they are already unconscious and beaten by the guardians.  
He looks down, he is worried and sweaty.  
**Alp:** ... These kids ... aren't normal ...

Fifty soldiers in tanks, ready to jot down the district, are destroyed and defeated by their own mental fears and by the fearful powers of the boys.  
Arashi has managed to destroy the tanks with only a few shots. Her strokes are small bombs steeped in flames that deteriorate what they touch.  
Haname destroyed their weapons cutting them as if they were butter and made helpless almost all the enemies that were subsequently struck violently by the powerful fists of the sun, which quickly landed them under the astonished eyes of Alp, who never imagined that a skinny boy like Kaito could have so much strength.  
Everything happened in the nightmare version of the district, where the soil is full of fractures and stained with blood, the houses are destroyed by rust and hypothetical disaster, the sky is dark and the eyes of some kind of infernal beasts observe from afar the kids, hungry and ready to strike.  
In about an hour east of the district is safe and after another thirty minutes south district was released, the soldiers were wiped out like ants and some of them fled in panic.

Alp approaches the group of warriors still in force, and he looks at them almost with terror, wondering whether or not they are of common boys.  
He is frightened by how they managed to do in so little time and wondering if it was Gazi to increase their powers with his flames. Among other things, he never imagined that someone else could have it.  
He remember that it was Gazi to say that the flames are part of every man, they just need to know how to get them out and how to use them.  
After all, they have never known other people can use that ability, as well as their friend.  
He sighs, worried and pensive. It 's really the case to trust people so special and seemingly dangerous? It's possible that sooner or later they would have turned their backs.  
They seem to hide some secret ... or maybe he's just imagining too.  
While thinking, suspicious, he's controlling the southern district to ensure that all soldiers have been defeated and that the place is really free.  
Even the guys do the same and, in fact, the man finds himself to patrol the area together with the raven-haired girl, Haname, that has the flame of rain.

**Alp:** ... Can I ask you something?  
The bearded one dares to speak, he is curious to learn a little more about the girl who seems to be the quietest of the group.  
**Alp:** What exactly are these "Vongola"?  
**Haname:** Um ... how can I say ... It is a famous mafia family ... no ... I would say that the most famous, largest and dangerous in the world.  
**Alp:** ... Mafia Family? So, are you part of the mafia? What country are you from?  
**Haname:** We are mostly Japanese but the Vongola are Italians ... Ah, no, wait! Watch, the Vongola aren't that kind of mafia! I mean ... at least our goal is another one!  
**Alp:** ... Italian Mafia ... but is not that kind of mafia ... What the hell are you saying?  
**Haname:** ... I mean, we help people, we don't threaten them and we don't take the money from them.  
**Alp:** Oh, I see ...

_"Or maybe not."_

**Haname:** The Vongola are born like four hundred and more years ago, as vigilantes ... and although these centuries there was enough corruption, Nozomi wants to take them back to their former glory.  
**Alp:** That child? But it's just a little girl, what does she understand about these things?  
**Haname:** This doesn't mean that she will take the place of her father.  
**Alp:** So the command is passed down from father to son?  
**Haname:** Well, only those who have Vongola blood can become Vongola boss.  
**Alp:** I see.  
Really he doesn't understand anything but he decides to give up that topic.  
**Alp:** How did you learn to use your flames?  
**Haname:** With our Vongola W.S. and the help of some theories revealed in Nozomi's dreams ...  
**Alp:** Huh? Dreams?  
**Haname:** Well, she actually ...  
The rain did not complete the sentence as they are reunited with the other small groups on patrol, thereby ensuring the southern district is now free.

**Arashi:** Soon Nozo and her team return from their mission, we should return to the base waiting for them.  
**Alp:** You're right, so we're done here.  
The team turns around and walks quickly toward the base when Shinji stops. He looks so worried that forces everyone to stop.  
**Kaito:** What? What else now?  
Kaito seems exhausted by the continuous negative outlook.  
**Kaito:** You're a prophet of doom!  
**Shinji:** ... The base ...  
The mist is biting his lips with an expression of regret.  
Alp, which is almost bleached to the words of the boy, runs towards the dilapidated building in about ten minutes.  
The most worrying thing is its desolation, there seems to be no living soul.

**Alp:** SHIT!  
The man kicked a wooden chair, abandoned next to a wall, watching their computer completely destroyed and looking around for any survivors.  
**Arashi:** ... They took the passengers of the plane ...  
Arashi leans against the wall, ruffling her hair violently as if she are trying to think.  
**Haname:** And Arina ... and Masato-kun ... and Jun ...  
**Kaito:** No! It's impossible!  
Shinji comes to group, handing them a crumpled paper that was on the chair hit by Alp, he had not noticed because of his anger.  
The storm barely snatches of his hand and reads it.

"Message to the Rebels: We took the foreigners and your companions. They will be executed tomorrow morning at the main square if you don't present yourself and surrender. "

**Haname:** ... Oh ... no ...  
The sun turns to the mist.  
**Kaito:** Well, Shinji. From now on you are no longer a failed magician but the bird of ill omen.  
**Shinji:** ... It is not my fault ...  
**Arashi:** Well, the good things can't happen to us, right?

**"Tsk, it would be nice."**  
The female voice sounds out in the room and the boys turned to look at the entrance, crossed by Gazi, Erol, Nozomi, Luca, and Cloud.  
**Erol:** I can not believe it ... that's why I could not get in contact with the base...  
**Cloud:** Tsk, the guards were so weak?

The bearded man enters back into the room with a depressed look .  
**Alp:** many of them are died, they wanted to take the foreigners and some people who helped us.  
**Gazi:** ... Alp, you're saying ...  
The look of Gazi is shrouded in terror.  
**Alp:** Yes, it is. The hidden room to the east was gutted by a bomb, there aren't corpses so they have taken them away.  
**Kaito:** Hey, there was a hidden room?  
**Arashi: **... I suppose that women were there, right?  
They don't respond, the two men observe the void with eyes full of anger and hatred.  
**Nozomi:** Come on, I'm sure your wives are still alive. Don't lose hope.  
Gazi turns to look at the girl, nodding as to thank her, despite he is still upset and angry.  
**Haname:** We have an order of surrender and a execution tomorrow morning ... how do we have to organize ourselves?  
**Nozomi:** Relax, we have plenty of time to decide what to do.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime is right, we must act cautiously.  
**Gazi:** Our priority is to rescue the hostages, after that ...  
**Arashi:** After that, we make a massacre.


	5. Target 5

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 5 - Middle East V**

At dawn, the main square of Mirjad is full of terrified people, forced to stay there by force by armed soldiers. They had to attend the public execution organized by the head of the militaries, Raif.  
The square is huge, surrounded by buildings and homes that make almost impossible for citizens or rebels to escape. In addition, military personnel are numerous and scattered to the ends of the square, they're controlling the people like sheep in a fence.  
Entire families are crammed under a huge wooden stage set up in front of the town hall, above the stage there is a terrifying man with dark skin wearing a white headpiece and a robe. The man has short blacks hair, a long beard and a scar on his forehead.

He observes the present thoughtful, with his small eyes blacks and a sneer. The military placed the hostages in a typical medieval gallows.  
Two women look at the rope with fear, a boy of about ten years is trying in vain to escape, a twenty year old boy and an old man are dragged into place.  
Even Jun, Arina and Masato, have been found guilty of collaborating with the rebels and they are dragged to the gallows.

The man is stroking his beard, he looks at the poor unfortunates who would have died that day, chuckling and turning to the crowd with a stern look.  
**Raif:** Take a look! Why do you continue to oppose me until this, refusing to follow our orders? Why do you choose death rather than a miserable life? Tell me, who is there that provides protection?  
His men seem quite nervous, continue to look sideways at the man and the crowd, frightened and silent.

Jun is terrified, the albino is held by a tall man, he shakes his wrists and he is forcing him to climb the wooden box as he tries in vain to escape, observing that shelf as if it were the springboard towards a certain end.  
He trembles, turning around looking for someone to reassure him, telling him that he will not die.  
Why is he there, in that moment? Why isn't he at home, sitting in his room doing nothing as usual, listening the voice of his mother calling him in the distance? She continued to tell him to get off the computer and help her to clean up...  
He doesn't want to move, he prefers to stay under the covers with his notebook or playing with his smartphone.  
He feels useless, cumbersome, as if his life was a mistake and the only entertainment are his friends on the web, sites, forums and social networks.  
He knows how his parents suffer because of this, his 'disease' is not so rare in his country, and yet, he can not heal on his own and make them happy.  
Some tears run through his face, at that moment he realizes how fragile and short life can be and he wants to make his parents happy just one time, to thank them for having brought him into the world.

The man forced him to get on the case as the other poor hostages that are observed around stunned and saddened, probably aware of the end that awaits them.  
The albino turns when he hears a voice: the child next to him on the gallows is talking to himself in a low voice. The kid has dark hair and eyes closed, keeps repeating that his father would come and would have saved him.  
Just when it seems Jun is enchanted by the words of the child, a shout comes from the center of the square.  
Everyone look back with amazement and the general approaches the edge of the shelf pleased to see the three men making their way among the people to get in front of him.

Gazi, Erol and Alp are together, as well as Raif had summoned them. They are looking in Raif's eyes, under the astonished gaze of those present who have no idea what would happen.  
Gazi knows it and does not seem at all surprised when some soldiers blocking them quickly, forcing them to the ground, while the people scream scared.  
**Raif:** You're here, at last. I thought you'd left your families and your friends.  
**Erol:** Never, you dirty bastard! We prefer to go to hell rather than let our friends die.  
Jun observes the three, wondering if Sawada-san would run to help him again. He remembers the first time when she faced alone five older guys just to save him.  
He still feels lowest and some ideas come to his mind.

The general fondles again his beard with thoughtful look, observing the three immobilized while being dragged on stage.  
Finally he turns to the crowd, which has calmed down again, probably for fear that something bad could happen to them.  
**Raif:** Today there will be a change in plans. We will no longer execute eight people, I decided to execute eleven.  
The crowd starts to scream scared while Gazi, which is usually the quietest of the three, raises his head toward the man with glare.  
**Gazi:** What are you saying?! We followed the orders teh, you must release our families!  
The man approaches Gazi, watching him in the right eye and snatching the greenish band from his head.

The man turns and walks briskly toward the left side of the stage, where there is a torch. He puts the band on the flames and it immediately takes fire, dropping it while it burns, reaching the ground a little further.  
**Raif:** Every rebel and all his possessions will be deleted. Hang them all.

**Erol:** Noooooooo!  
The people in the streets can not remain silent after the last statement of the general, they begin to writhe and scream trying to rebel against the military who are quite confused, they do not seem to want to act against civilians.  
Gazi lets out an intense yellow flame from his fist and violently hitting the man who are blocking him, releasing his two companions. Raif, remaining composed but with a disgusted look, pulls out a gun and start shooting into the crowd hitting several people without giving importance.  
**Raif:** Stop this rabble!  
The military perplexed decide, even if they seemingly reluctant, to hit with weapons the people who protest, killing some of them.  
Even the guards on the stage decide to move. Erol free the two women and Alp, furious because Raif is killing some innocent people at random, goes beyond the two soldiers who tried to hit him and pulls a knife from the pocket of his pants, hitting one of two men and approaching Raif with homicidal intentions. A soldier stops him from behind, grabbing him under the arms, just as the general aims his weapon on him, shooting him in the head without hesitation.  
After Gazi hit three other men with difficulty, he turns to the military, who is throwing to the ground the lifeless body of Alp, while one of the women tried in vain to get closer to her husband, screaming.  
Raif points back his gun at the woman, but before he could shoot, he is blocked by a long electric chain from which he succeeded quickly to escape. Luca jumps on the stage, he tries again to tie the military but some soldiers attack him in order to protect their leader.  
Luca seems reluctant, he doesn't want to fight with them and he watches them in disgust.

Meanwhile, in the streets, there are still men who mercilessly attack the crowd, and one of them is going to hit a poor woman but he is blocked and defeated by Cloud, who is moving rapidly towards another soldier throwing to him countless Compact Disc that quickly multiply thanks to the flame of the cloud.  
Across the square also Kaito is doing his duty, punching anyone who dares to touch these poor people and throwing them away.  
**Kaito:** Go to make you slaughter by an angry alpaca, damned!  
With her razor-sharp katar, the young Haname quickly free all the hostages while Arashi bombard some soldiers supported by Nozomi, which was launched from the top of the town hall and landed along with the other three in the center of the scene.  
Raif, visibly angry because they have ruined his plan, extracted two more guns and start shooting the kids, pointing Arashi that moves quickly and returns fire with her twins and nearly hit the man.  
**Raif:** Who the hell are you?

The man moves away from the center of the battle, arriving at the right side of the stage and finds himself in front of the hostages while Arina and Masato are trying to get them to safety.  
When the two faced man, Masato tries to spring up in front of the woman, but Arina pushes him away violently.  
**Arina:** Get the hostages and bring them in!  
**Masato:** Wha ...? but ..  
**Arina:** Hurry up!  
The red, bewildered and confused, he decides to obey the words of the girl and drags Jun and others, leaving only the woman who puts on the gloves with long sharp claws and quickly comes before man, wounding him in the arms and trying to immobilize him.  
Raif, taken aback, he is still able to move and he tries to hit the woman in the head but the furious Luca appears in front of him to protect her but he is struck violently to the left shoulder because he could not dodge in time.  
**Arina:** Luca!  
The blonde quickly grabs his brother and tries to drag him away before Raif could give him the final hit, she takes Luca's weapon and uses it to strike the man, his right arm is immobilized by the chain and it is almost cut by the scythe, he avoids it pulling the chain inwards.  
He knows he would never escape again and the woman manages to drag him out, but she doesn't hit him. The man understands at once that the blonde does not want to kill or damage him. He succeeded to free him from the chain due to a further man who rapidly join the general, he release the arm and try to hit the woman in the stomach with a fist. Arina leave the chain and she quickly dodges it, moving to the brother who is trying to get up despite the wounds.  
**Luca:** Arina, just ... don't press yourself further... please ...  
The blonde is angry and she is unable to respond, she wants to say those same words to her twin who is struggling to stand up to protect her.  
He has never protected her in his life, after all, he never had the chance. They have always been separate and only recently, finally, they began to live together in Sawada's house. The two had spent long nights talking, telling their lives that they are so different, to observe how they are different but similar.  
They are twins, they are brothers, they are one thing.  
And they love each other.

**Arina:** I. .. I can't ... I can't let this go!  
**Luca:** Huh?  
**Arina:** You have been hurt to protect me!  
**Luca:** But .. because I'm your brother! I would not let anyone touch you!  
A tear runs through the woman's face.  
**Arina:** Luca ...  
**Luca:** We are united ... forever. Although not physically but at least spiritually ... the separation has fortified ourself...  
The woman smiles, watching the boy's face and his clear green eyes. It seems that she is looking in the mirror, he lacks just a mole on the left under the lips and they can be completely identical.

The military who has released Raif approached to hit her, but luckily someone behind him has settled a whack on his head and the man fell to the ground.  
**Shinji:** ... Are you okay...?  
She sighs, looking at the wooden stick, probably detached from the boxes a little further.  
**Arina:** Thank you ...! ...Beautiful whack ... uh ...  
The boy observes the wood and throws it to the ground.  
**Shinji:** I just wanted to do something ... I was told to don't do anything with my powers because I could scared people ...  
**Luca:** Heh heh ... what you can do, you can only make monstrous illusions... you can not fight hand to hand ...  
**Shinji:** ... you are hurt ...  
**Luca:** Oh, you don't say?  
The blonde giggles, ignoring the pain.

The general has moved away quickly, slipping through an opening in the tunnel of the stage and looking for other loaded guns to hit people undisturbed. He finds a gun, it probably fell from some dead soldier. He takes it quickly and he returns to the stairs, aiming at the woman in the distance.  
An explosion scared him, he moves quickly to the stage to avoid to collapse in the rubble of the wood and the central front of the town hall leaky brick and plaster as a result of the collision.  
**Raif:** Damn it, do you want to destroy my palace?  
The man returns to fire at random when something reaches him and unarm him.  
He is confused and notices a little girl with short brown hair, she has a disturbing serene gaze and bright orange eyes. The young, giggling, hit him violently in the stomach with a rod. The man opens his mouth instinctively and they can hears some sounds of bones that break when a precise shot hit his skull.  
Nozomi leaves his lifeless body that it is falling to the ground, while Arashi puts away her guns and running to support her friend.  
Many screams come frome the square and the military, aware of what happened, surrendered throwing their weapons to the ground.

**Gazi:** ... You killed him ...  
The man is incredulous.  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... yes.  
He approaches to the girls and he looks at them with a puzzled look, then he turns to Arashi.  
**Gazi:** Why did you do it...?  
The red doesn't answer, she merely states the man's eyes.  
**Nozomi:** He died for my blow, if you want to blame someone take it with me.  
**Gazi:** ... You were stronger than him, you could immobilize him, teh ... why did you go that far?  
**Nozomi:** After he killed Alp ... and all those innocent people?  
**Gazi:** This isn't important now.  
**Nozomi:** Of course it's important! How could I let a distusting man like him to continue to live?  
**Gazi:** You can punish a person but you can't execute him! Who gives you the right to decide the lives of others? How do you can kill a person in cold blood? You're only young girls!  
**Arashi:** Just young girls? ... No, we're not that.  
**Gazi:** Yes you are. And you should not get your hands dirty in this way!  
He looks at the brunette who looks up, she's now serious after losing her hyper mode.  
**Nozomi:** getting my hands dirty? Too late.  
The man bowed his eyes, sighing.

Luca approaches them limping, supported by his sister who is looking at her student.  
**Arina:** ... We should calm people, there is still too much chaos around.  
**Arashi:** I'll go.  
**Nozomi:** Me too.  
Nozomi and Arashi jump off the stage, followed by a silent Gazi while Luca shakes his head with a puzzled expression.  
**Luca:** What ... what happens? ... we decided that we wouldn't killed anyone...  
**Arina:** ... she will have changed her mind after seeing what he did.  
The woman's gaze is blank and the brother turns up at her, startled.  
**Luca:** It's impossible ... I would never have thought she could do such a thing with so much tranquility! This is ... get one people's life ...  
**Arina:** Now is not important ... After all I am the one who showed her it. It was just my mistake ... I should have expected it... no ... I already know it...  
**Luca:** What do you mean? Do you know anything about this situation?  
**Arina:** Forget it, Luca. I told you, it's just my mistake ... it's because this that Decimo has entrusted her to me ... We have ... to redeem us, in one way or another ... but if I don't do something, the situation will become more dangerous...  
The young man doesn't speak, he looks at his sister with worried look.  
**Arina:** I'm the one who needs to fix it ... for her sake, for our own good.


	6. Target 6

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 6 - Middle East VI (Epilogue)**

The next day at dawn, Mirjad is finally free.  
The villagers help each other with altruism and, together, they begin the rebuilding of their city. People who have been victims and imprisoned for so long now collaborating with each other to restore it to its former glory.

Erol has just returned from the cemetery where they buried all the poor victims who, until then, had not received a proper burial. Alp was also placed there.  
But what does it mean to die?  
You no longer see the person you love, you open our eyes without he/she being next to us and don't listen the sound of his/her voice anymore.  
But the cruelty lies in memories, they make their way into the minds and hearts, bringing to the surface the nostalgia of the moments we spent together.

Nozomi, overlooking the balcony of the old base, knows what it's like not being able to look into the eyes of a person who was loved very much.  
Not being able to hear his voice, she could not see his smile. It's really all right?  
The evil people have to disappear, that is the only way to prevent other poor innocent hearts suffer as she is suffering.  
She sighs, looking the tired but relieved faces of the people who roll up their sleeves and work hard. She brings her right hand close to her face, watching it.  
It seems she is holding something invisible on the hand.

**Nozomi:** I have not forgotten ... I'm still here ... but you? Why do you broke the promise?  
She winces when she realizes that a man came up beside her and leaned on the balcony.  
Gazi has the usual off-white bandage that covers his left eye but no longer has the green band between the raven hair. That was burned by Raif in the battle of the day before.  
The girl notices some scars on his arm, signs of hard struggle he endured.  
**Gazi:** You have not yet explained your reasons, teh.  
The brunette turns to the horizon, coming back to watch the hardworking population.  
**Nozomi:** Reasons for what?  
**Gazi:** Why do you think it is better to kill people.  
**Nozomi:** I never said such a thing.  
**Gazi:** Then why did you do that?  
**Nozomi:** I only executed a filthy monster. You thought of him as a person?  
**Gazi:** Yes, a human being, like you and me.  
The brunette shakes her head.  
**Nozomi:** Human, uh ...? I'm not that.  
**Gazi:** Uh? And for what reason?  
**Nozomi:** Do you think that a normal human being has this power, these capabilities, this fate?  
**Gazi:** All human beings have this force teh, not everyone knows how to use it and almost no one knows about it.  
**Nozomi:** But if this force is not there to punish those who destroy the lives of others, then why am I so?  
**Gazi:** I think you have to find that answer alone.  
The brunette turns to the dark-skinned man, who continued to observe the sky.  
**Gazi:** Do you see the sky? It's blue and clear, and although it must support a storm, a blizzard or other weather ... the sky is always so, it doesn't destroyed itself.  
She turns her gaze to the clear expanse above her.  
**Nozomi:** ... although it supports the other elements ... it has to see other disasters ...  
**Gazi:** And do you think it breaks up? The sky must watch ... at most, with its hugeness, it can bring peace and save the desperate souls.  
**Nozomi: **... Desperate souls?  
**Gazi:** We are all born equal, it is the world and the experiences that change us, baby.  
**Nozomi:** The world and experiences?  
The man turns back to her and so does the girl.  
**Gazi:** No one is born guilty of something, but if the world around us is hard and painful and we are not able to bear the pain, we surrender becoming part and porters of it.  
**Nozomi:** ... So ... good and evil doesn't exist.  
**Gazi:** There is pain and happiness ... people who go through the pain and go beyond it, coming to happiness. But there are people who can not overcome the pain and become part of it. In a way ... they are, however, good and evil, or light and darkness, heaven and chaos.  
The brunette turns to see the other people.  
**Nozomi:** All these people ... they faces the darkness longing for light ... but not everyone can get there ... so some fall ...  
**Gazi:** Those who fall are what you call "evil beings" without even trying to understand why they are so evil.  
The image of Alp passes in her mind.  
**Nozomi:** But ..! What reason had Raif to do such things?  
**Gazi:** I suppose it was his twisted vision of governing the city and to protect the citizens ... probably the way in which he is grown has blinded him ... as well as the people next to him ... but probably we'll never know.  
The girl sighs, saddened.  
**Nozomi:** ... Forgive me, in truth I didn't want to kill him.  
**Gazi:** Luca-san told me. The plan has changed suddenly ... you went in berserk.  
**Nozomi:** No, when he wounded Luca and killed Alp ... I thought he did not deserve the prison.  
**Gazi:** Sometimes prison is harsher than death itself ... punishment is ideal for those who make mistakes, teh. Death is a quick and easy solution too.

She lowers her head, troubled.  
**Nozomi:** ... I think I understand what you're saying ... in fact, this would explain a lot ...

_"... Because papa and Primo-sama have always forgiven ... and their piety ... "_

**Gazi:** You'll be a boss one day, you have to know these things better than anyone else, teh.  
The girl rests her head on her arms.  
A male voice interrupts the two, looking down over the balcony.  
**Erol:** Hey Gazi, we have to finish to fix here, give us a hand!  
**Gazi:** Um, I'll coming teh.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you want a hand?  
Gazi stops and turns around, looking at the girl.  
**Gazi:** Thank you but you've already done so much for us. This is our city, teh, we have to rebuild us.  
**Nozomi:** Yes .. I see.  
The man disappears over the room, reaching Erol.

The brunette moved into the building, stopping when she hears two familiar voices that are arguing in the next room.  
She comes to the door without being seen and she observes the twins, sitting on the wooden boxes. Arina has finished bandaging her brother's shoulder and they are discussing with loud voice.

**Arina:** What I'm saying is all I can tell you ... believe me!  
**Luca:** But why? Why can't you tell me, your brother, the truth?  
**Arina:** I've already told you, some time ago... take it for good and don't think about it.  
**Luca:** No, I can't. Sister ... I know there's more! I want to know!  
**Arina:** ... Luca ...  
**Luca:** Tell me about it... tell me what happened seven years ago!  
**Arina:** ... I can't. I'm sorry but ... it's something I can't do.  
**Luca:** But I'm your brother! I have the fucking right!  
**Arina:** Luca! These are ... Decimo's orders ...  
**Luca:** Ah! Then there is something! I knew behind it there's him too!  
**Arina:** Do not say that, it is not his fault ...  
**Luca:** I did not mean this! I mean ... if they are Juudaime's orders, then there is something big behind ...  
The blonde lowers her head with a nostalgic look.  
**Arina:** Whatever happened seven years ago ... it's top secret. It's categorically forbidden to talk to somebody about it.  
**Luca:** But .. how serious is the situation ...? Is it about Juuichidaime?  
She doesn't speak.  
**Luca:** Arina, please. Tell me.  
**Arina:** You continue to ask but my answer can not change ... I'm sorry.  
**Luca:** Why do you always say that was your fault? What did you do wrong?  
**Arina:** ... Instinctive mistakes of a teenager who had forgotten her main task ...  
**Luca:** The main task? But ... ... It is normal for a teenager to make mistakes!  
**Arina:** ... Yes, but ... not me... not me, I done everything to ... well ...  
She sighs, afflicted, bringing a hand on her forehead.  
**Luca:** ... Sister ...  
**Arina:** ... I should stop it... All this happened because of me ... but I let myself go and ... She was involved... we both fell ...  
**Luca:** ... You can fix that, right? You said that's why you're here now.  
**Arina:** If I am here it's because Decimo told me to.  
**Luca:** No, it's not true. If you're here it is because you want it ... What does your heart want?  
**Arina:** ... To find a remedy for the mistakes we made.  
**Luca:** Why do you always speak in the plural?! You have to fix your mistakes, not others' one!  
**Arina:** No, as her tutor I am guilty of letting her to make the mistake, and because of it I made a mistake. ... I have to save herself from her mistake before it is too late.  
**Luca:** ... All this talk of mistakes I really don't understand ... if only you can be more direct and tell me in no uncertain terms what the hell is your mistake ...  
The blonde shakes her head, turning to the door and noticing the brunette, with a serious and indifferent look, she is watching the two. The expression of the woman becomes frightened.

The Vongola turns and leaves the room, she goes down to the stairs and she notices Jun, who is sitting on his suitcase, looking in front of him.  
**Nozomi:** ... Jun? What are you waiting for?  
The boy doesn't respond, he only notices his classmate, his lips slightly open and then close again, lowering his head and looking at the floor.  
**Nozomi:** ... Can you answer me?  
He shakes his head.  
**Nozomi:** ... Okay, I don't want to talk with someone too.  
She walks away quickly, leaving the young albino deep in thought as she reaches the large hall on the first floor where the passengers are preparing their cases for the imminent departure.  
The pilot, which reassured all and he is explaining what will happen in the afternoon, has a smile on his lips, probably due to their release.  
The brunette is approaching her suitcase and opens it, looking at her misplace clothes and items that she brought with her for the trip.  
She raises her right hand again and brings the palms upward, watching it with sad eyes as if she is imagining something resting on it.  
Lost in her imagination, she begins to listen a nostalgic melody.  
In that case there is something missing, an object very important for her.  
But of course there isn't there, it is hidden in her heart. She is surprised that she remembers it but, after all that has happened, she continues to remeber some past memories and they don't want to disappear in any way.

She remembers the touch of a little hand and warm smile, the sound of the fountain that sprayed fresh water and the music that came from the house, illuminated by artificial lights and the clear moon above them.  
And then the promise, and the nostalgic melody of a music box played between the two, lying on the grass of the cliff to the fresh breeze coming from the sea.

_**"It would be nice to be able to throw ourself in the sea and swim to the ends of the world toward our destiny. Together, you and me."  
"But I ... how could I forget that man?"  
"It doesn't matter. I'll let you forget him!"**_

With one click she quickly closes her hand, as if she had closed some clamshell object.  
Why are she thinking to it now? Perhaps because she has heard the debate between Arina and Luca.

_"I hate you. Why you brought me back in so horrible memories?"_

She almost doesn't cry, looking at the wall in front of her.  
The eyes of her father were so sad and serious at the same time, she was sure that he wouldn't love her again.  
Would have she been abandoned? But why? She had only acted for the good of Arina and others.  
Why was her father staring at her like that?  
She had forgotten, but now she remembered ... she remembered how he was sad.  
He was sad for her.  
And Arina was crying loudly, asking for forgiveness. What on earth had she done?  
_**"Forgive me! I was wrong, I should not have done it! It's my fault!"**_

Nozomi shakes her head, slapping.  
**Nozomi:** What the hell am I doing? I can not think of it now! I don't regret anything. I acted for the good of all.  
_**"No one is born guilty of something, but if the world around us is hard and painful and we are not able to bear the pain, we surrender becoming part and porters of it."**_

**Nozomi:** ... Yeah ... it's true. What Gazi said before... should I change my ideas? I don't understand ... ... it's all so confusing ...  
Someone behind embraces her, squeezing her in a sweet and refreshing embrace.  
Her aroma is intense, as always. How can she always manages to make her feel good?  
**Nozomi:** ... Have I really believe in what he said?  
**Arashi:** ... you have to believe in what your heart says.  
**Nozomi:** But... if he was right then, I, seven years ago ...  
**Arina:** It doesn't matter. Mistakes can be fixed with time ... and then forget what happened at the time. You were only eight years old. What can understand a child?  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... you ... you're right.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ... remember that you are not alone. We will not leave you alone, we are your family. We are a big family.  
**Nozomi:** Thank you.  
**Arashi:** You don't have to thank us, but yourself. If you weren't a wonderful person you wouldn't have gathered all of us.  
**Nozomi:** How can I be a wonderful person? I'm not so.  
**Arashi:** Stop with these sad thoughts.  
**Nozomi:** It will mean that I have to put on that fake smile.  
The storm bites her lip.  
**Nozomi:** You know ... I can't be really happy. It's all a sham ... but ... for the sake of others ...  
**Arashi:** But stop to think about others and think a bit to yourself. What makes you happy?  
**Nozomi:** Uh ... I don't know ... I have no idea what it is my happiness.  
**Arashi:** You could you ask the question to others ... maybe, knowing the happiness of others, you will discover what could be yours.  
**Nozomi:** And what is your happiness?  
**Arashi:** Of course it's you.  
The storm hugs her, smiling.

That afternoon the survivors find themselves at the feet of a private plane that would take them finally in Spain.  
Erol and Gazi, along with other ex-soldiers who have contributed to the liberation of the city, helping the passengers to settle inside.  
When they are reunited in front of the group of Vongola, the two former leaders observe them with serious look.  
**Erol:** ... Thank you for your great help, guys. Without you it wouldn't be possible such a victory with so few dead ...  
**Arina:** The victims are still victims, anyway think to put on a great city.  
The blonde smiles, passing the group and going to settle down in her place, followed by Masato and the taciturn Jun.  
Even Cloud and Shinji go away from the group without saying a word. Luca and Kaito, however, greet the two with affection and than they leave too.  
The brunette looks Gazi with a serious look and then she smiles.  
**Nozomi:** When I come back I want to see a beautiful Mirjad.  
The black man is surprised but he smiles, too.  
**Gazi:** Of course, we'll show you a Mirjad full of peace and hope for the future, teh!  
**Erol:** So, do you want to come back?  
**Nozomi:** Why not? It looks like a nice place!  
They laugh together.  
Even Arashi and Haname go to take place, leaving only Nozomi, Gazi and Erol leaves the vehicle.  
**Gazi:** Vongola Eleven ... thank you for your support and help.  
The brunette shakes her head.  
**Nozomi:** I'm the one who have to thank you for your help. Thanks to you we make better use of our flames. And then ... you said some things ... um ... particular things.  
The man smiles.  
**Gazi:** If you really want to listen to something else ... I'll be there, teh. Consider us supporters and allies of the Vongola Eleventh family.  
Even the brunette smiles, this time it's a real smile.  
**Nozomi:** Uh! Yes! Thank you very much!  
She turns and she is about to leave when the man calls her again.  
**Gazi:** ... Don't despair because we all make mistakes. The strength lies in recognizing them and go ahead with no fear.  
**Nozomi:** ... with no fear?  
**Gazi:** Exactly. You will be a good leader, if you want. You just have to want it and have the ability to understand others. Only when you understand people without judging them you'll know that the time has come.  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't have to judge them ... it means that I have to understand everyone, good and bad ...?  
**Gazi:** Remember what I told you, teh. There aren't evil and good people, if you divide them in those categories, you're putting them in different groups without understand them.  
**Nozomi:** ... So each person have to be understood.  
**Gazi:** Eh, you learn fast, girl! You're very good, teh!  
The brunette giggles.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, you're right. After all I am the one who will become Vongola Eleventh!

The aircraft lifts off and leaves behind Mirjad and their inhabitants, Gazi and Erol, those weeks of terror and their concerns, giving relief and peace that becomes emotion when finally the airplane crosses the Mediterranean Sea reaching the Iberian Peninsula.


	7. Target 7

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 7 - Spain I**

_"No, NO! Please ..."_

A tall man of about fifty years fondles his greyish beard and observe carefully some papers with disapproval.  
Before him, the young boy with long emerald hair is lying on a bed, tied up and in tears.

_"I can't take it anymore. Please ..."_

The wrists and feet are fastened to the bed, his face turned toward the man and he seems to beg for mercy.  
Another tear falls on his face and the girl watches him incredulously. It seems that if his pupils are stops on her, yet she knows that he can not see her.  
How can she save him? She can not resist to those painful scenes.  
She has many other problems but that boy ... he begs for mercy. He is in her dreams and she does not know why. Can she really leave him in this hell?  
No she can not.  
After all, she is like her father.  
She is selfish, yes, but not so much.  
She wants to help people because she can not see the innocent suffer because of others.  
But also because it is the will of Primo-sama.

The man approaches a machine, he is adjusting a knob on the side, a red line on the monitor is intertwined with a yellow one.  
**Man:** Nothing. I think in Alberta they have a most advanced machinery.  
A male voice sounds out from the machine, it is scratchy and almost robotic.  
**Voice:** Then tomorrow you reach me in Canada by plane. I will give you the tickets, but be careful with the package.  
**Man:** Yes, sir.  
The man turns to the boy who seems to have fallen asleep, before leaving the room without worrying about the poor still tied to the bed.

_"... But why are they doing this to you?"_

She crouches, watching him from a distance for fear that he might wake up.

_"... If I were as strong as papa I could help you ..."_

**"You are strong."**

She raises her head, curious but disoriented.  
That seems a familiar voice but she just can't remember where she had heard it.

* * *

The boy is wearing jerseys without even looking in the mirror, as if he is a robot. He arranges his shoes and quickly passes a hand through his albino hair, messy as always.  
He puts on his shoes while in thought, not realizing that he left them untied and he stumbles like a fool, falling to the ground.  
The boy, quite clumsy, gets up staggering, adjusting the laces while approaching the entrance to the room where he sleeps with Masato and Kaito.  
The group of the little family met in the corridor outside the door of the hotel's rooms in Valencia.  
Jun is close to the boys, although he doesn't want to listen to what is being discussed. He decides to stay, after all everyone are in Spain and he wants to know why.  
He notices that they are arguing, and he appears behind Luca and he sees that Sawada-san and Arina-san are talking loudly.

**Arina:** I don't understand, I don't remember of these Halcón, where did you hear them?  
**Nozomi:** I told you, their name appears on some books of about fifty years ago. It seems that their fourth boss was a friend of Vongola Ottavo and he have known and appreciated Vongola Nono too.  
**Arina:** I don't recall ever seeing them around ...  
**Nozomi:** On the history of Spanish's family is written that they are the strongest allies in this area and also they have great knowledge about the flames because they collaborated with the Elektrica.  
**Masato:** Yet I know all the bosses affiliated with Elektrica but these Halcón... I don't know who they are ... maybe they aren't allies anymore ...  
**Nozomi:** It's possible ... they would have the fifth or the sixth boss now, I hope they have not "divorced" by the alliance because otherwise they might deny me their help ...  
**Masato:** So your plan is to ask them about flamese?  
**Kaito:** Hey, wait, what is this flames' sale? I thought it was a Vongola's speciality, at the beginning.  
**Masato:** You are right, "at the beginning." Lately the circle was enlarged enough and there are many who know about the shinu ki, partly because some scientists are doing research to strengthen them and to extrapolate their ability.  
**Arina:** Ah, you are talking about Verde and company?  
**Masato:** Precisely. This guy was also a former Arcobaleno, he refused to entry in the Elektrica and the boss was displeased about that.  
**Arina:** Well, anyway ... Undicesima says that the knowledge of this family are good but ... but why to go to Spain? We could ask some other family close to us.  
**Nozomi:** Family close to us? Here in Spain we are far enough from papa and their stupid ideas that he has about me, I thought it was the best choice to get away.  
**Arina:** We could ask to the Cavallone or the Bovino... but also the Sereno, they know quite a lot.  
**Nozomi:** ... They're too close to papa ... the Sereno are from Venice, I think, maybe I could ...  
**Arina:** But you should not rely on geographical proximity, "spiritually" they are all close to your father. And, of course, Decimo is loved by everyone ... he has united everyone or, at least, most of the families and he has dismissed many battles and disagreements of any kind.  
**Nozomi:** If I would go by the Cavallone, Dino-san would tell everything to papa. I can't let him know about my ideas!  
**Arina:** All right, as you say. So, how do we find this mysterious Halcón family?  
**Nozomi:** In the books it was written that this city was part of their territory, we must look for their tracks and maybe Masato can search in the database of Elektrica.  
**Masato:** It will take days of research ... I'm not sure we can stay here for a long time.  
**Nozomi:** I can afford to pay you the place for many days so I don't see the problem.

An ironic laughter interrupts the present, the musician with black hair adjusts his glasses and looks at the girl.  
**Cloud:** You're saying that you can afford to pay us the hotel for days when you left us with a poor airline that it has brought us in the middle of Turkey?  
The girl seems to be offended so she pouts.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, if I had spent more money on the trip I would not have much money to pay the hotel! Maybe don't you trust me?  
**Arashi:** She thought to save money on something.  
**Cloud:** It was better to ensure a safe trip and book a shack, because we have just to sleep there. Among the prospect of traveling at high altitude with risk of falling and dying, and sleep in a smelly shack infested with mice and insect... obviously I would choose the second option.  
The girl looks puzzled, she opens her mouth to retort but she closes it right away, biting her lip.

She was wrong and she knows it.  
She's just a girl, after all. Even if she shows strong, even if she wants to improve, if she knows to punch people or goes into Hyper mode with her flame ... she is just a girl.  
But, at least,she knows what she wants in her life. She has a dream and she chases it at any cost.

But what dream has Jun, instead? What is his future and what he wants to do with his life?  
He finds himself alone in the hall, when all they are deciding what to do and where to start with their research. Only Masato remained in the room, the engineer must look on the network and in the database of his family.  
The boy gave him a hand in Mirjad, just a little help and under the control of the man.  
He is not even good with circuitry and programming, he is only able to use some programs and chat on forums and websites.  
He can not fight, he can not help them in any way. He's not clever enough to give intelligent advices and he hasn't special skills.  
What the hell can he do? Why is he there with them?  
He turns away, opening the door angrily and he is hit from the Spanish winter air.  
Tears are on his face and his fists are clenched, he wants to hit a wall, but he knows that he can hurt his hand.  
He turns when he notices that Arashi is behind him, with her usual disgusted look. The albino knows she never likes him but it is obvious, nobody can like him. What can he do for the family? Jun is a burden that almost was about to be hanged just a few days before.

**Arashi:** What the hell are you doing out here? Do not tell me you want to give us a hand too because I laugh.  
**Jun:** No, I'm just catching some fresh air.  
**Arashi:** Hah, after all, what could you do? You're useless.  
He would almost give a kick to the wall he is watching. The nervousness of the girl is strong, what happened during the discussion?  
Something is happening within the family, something that does not look good.  
**Arashi:** What the hell have you?  
The redhead has probably noticed the boy's frantic desire to tear down some buildings by head butting.  
**Jun:** What the hell do you want? I can't even be alone, now?  
**Arashi:** Calm down, asshole. You woke up sick, this morning? Don't you know what you have to do? If you really don't have shit to do, go back and help my brother.  
**Jun:** Fuck you, I will also be a hikikomori but I don't know shit about codes and scripts.  
**Arashi:** And do you want to sit here and make a beautiful ornament?  
**Jun:** If I had decided by me, I would not even come here!  
The red-haired remains puzzled. She watches the boy startled and neither of them said anything, it seems that she is trying to don't slap him. He sees her tremble when, a few moments later, the rest of the group reach them outside the door.  
**Haname:** ... What's going on here?  
The rain seems intimidated by Arashi's expression.  
**Arashi:** ... he has gone mad.  
The storm turns towards Nozomi, with a quite furious look.  
**Arashi:** Nozo. I told you that I wasn't totally agree about this. Sorry.

She shakes her head firmly, rapidly entering the building without looking at anyone.  
The brunette doesn't understand, she turns to Jun and their eyes meet.  
**Nozomi:** What's going on?  
The albino shakes his head, biting his lips.  
**Nozomi:** Did she say anything? She offended you?  
**Jun:** No, fuck. No!  
He is so exasperated that he begins to speak so rude. He, who has never disrespected anyone. But now his self-esteem is lower than a pebble.  
**Jun:** No. Not really.  
**Nozomi:** Jun, what the hell is happening to you?  
She watches him with an incredulous look.  
**Jun:** What the hell do I have?! And are you the one who is asking it me that?  
The brunette is confused.  
**Jun:** I'm here with you to do a forniture, that's it.  
**Nozomi:** You want me to give you a task?  
**Jun:** Task?! I can't do anything! I'm an idiot, I can't use a pc, I can't fight, I don't have any ability and I can't do something like to spy and stuff. What the fuck am I doing here with you? Why the hell am I here?!  
The boy has a enraged look.  
**Nozomi:** Why the fuck are you yelling? Why are you telling me about it just now? I remember we had to be honest!  
**Jun:** Why did I have to tell it to you? You see things in a different way from me, you look forward, but I'm back! I'm back and I was almost killed because I'm the loser here.  
**Nozomi:** And why do you stand behind? Why don't you come forward too?  
**Jun:** Maybe you did not understand that I'm useless, I can't do anything. I can't walk next to you!  
**Nozomi:** So what are you gonna do, huh? Do you want to just stand back and look like an idiot? Do you want to continue to be a failure and a loser like you've always been?  
**Jun:** Yes, that's it. It's what I'm! Why the hell I came to Spain with you? Why did you put me in your family? I'm not useful, I don't take part in anything, I'm just a ball and chain!  
The brunette shakes her head, just like Arashi earlier.

**Nozomi:** So you're okay with being left behind, continue to be the loser sitting at his desk, that does not even exist for classmates who continue to ignore you.  
The albino turns to the wall behind him and then to the road in front. He moves in a neurotic way, trembling, still looking at anywhere but his interlocutor.  
**Nozomi:** You think it's a good thing? Do you think others like to see you do so? Why are you here, you ask? Why I brought in Spain, you say? Because you're part of the family, of course!  
**Jun:** Why the fuck did you stuck me in the family, then?! Could not you leave me where I was?  
**Nozomi:** I mean, I have brought you in the family, I have given you days more fun and different from your usual days, where you was alone at home doing nothing and with no friends, I have given you new experiences, new emotions, new friends, new perspectives and you say you wanted to be alone like a hopeless dog in a corner?! But seriously?!  
The albino is no longer able to restrain himself.  
**Jun:** No one asked it to you! Who the hell you think you are, a god?! You act as a snob, do you think of epic battles from video games and almost you didn't let us kill! And most importantly, you don't understand a shit about me, you don't understand a shit of others and you don't understand a shit about the real world because you live in dreams!  
Now there's a chilling silence, the brunette looks the young man with an incredulous look and Haname puts her hands over her face.

What did he do?

**Nozomi:** ... Go ... leave.  
The girl is whispering, shaking.  
**Nozomi:** Go back to be the loser with mom and dad.  
**Jun:** With pleasure.  
**Nozomi:** Destroy everything, go back to being just like a dog, grab your stuff, take a fucking plane and fuck you!  
She yells, before turning quickly and then leave.  
But he doesn't care because he is already running away.

Crying.  
He doesn't even know how much he has cried.

He is sitting on a staircase and weeps bitterly, wiping away tears.  
Is she crying too? He had seen her shining eyes.  
Maybe she was trying to don't cry.  
Was he wrong to treat her so badly? After what she had done for him ...  
But she was wrong, she is taking the wrong decisions.  
He feels the coldness that has enveloped the family for several days. Is it possible that he's the only one to feel that strange atmosphere?  
Whose fault is it?

He sighs when he hears that someone approached him. He looks up and observes the twins who sat at his sides. Luca seems to suffering and he immediately helps him to sit down.  
**Jun:** ... the shoulder ...?  
**Luca:** Yeah, it's from the battle in Mirjad. Don't worry, it will heal.  
**Jun:** ... But Sawada-san leaves you move in these conditions? She's quite insensitive.  
**Luca:** No, not at all. She asked me if I wanted to stay at my room but it isn't anything serious, I can easily walk down the street and go in search of information, right?  
The albino twists his mouth thoughtfully.  
**Arina:** Undicesima cares about each one of us because she loves everyone.  
**Jun:** I think she does it just to satisfy her ego.  
The woman sighs.  
**Arina:** It may well be ... but do you think this is so?  
**Jun:** ... She's selfish, come on. She does everything because she wants to be ... important.  
**Arina:** Not important but able to do something. You know of her inferiority complex, right? She hides herself behind that figure of a powerful and wise warrior, only because she doesn't want to show that she is fragile and immature ... however, if she act like this she shows she's arrogant, stupid and hateful.  
**Jun:** It would be more humane if she came back on the Earth and she thinks as a weak person. She dragged me into her family and I didn't ask anything and my only skill is ... humming? And what is it? In short, she doesn't think! She doesn't think about things! I was put in just to get a few useful members in the family ...  
**Arina:** No, don't think that if she put you in the family is because she can't use her brain. If she would like to use you, you have to be able to do something useful ... but you're useless, right? So you're here because she wanted you here. Because she wanted to give you an opportunity, to teach you something.  
**Jun:** But what? Come on, think! Also the fact that I don't know anything ... for which reason she puts me in the family?  
**Arina:** Now you're the one who don't think, Jun. Does it have to be a reason in making friends with someone or introducing someone in your family?  
**Jun:** Well ...  
**Arina:** You're no good at anything, so it is obvious that she isn't using you for her ego. You're useless, so if you are here it's for the opposite reason, because she loves you. Of course, she was wrong to take you with us because it is a dangerous journey, there's no doubt about this. But she made so many mistakes lately, that I can't count them anymore ...  
**Jun:** ... You said she wanted to teach me something ... What? What does she want to teach me, then?  
**Arina:** Um ... I suppose she wants you to understand that in life there is always hope.  
The boy observes her clear green eyes and remains almost entirely captivated.  
**Jun:** Hope ...?  
**Luca:** Hey, Jun ... what do you want from life? What is your dream?  
**Jun:** ... Um ... I wanted to start a music label but ... Dunno, I do not care that much ...  
**Luca:** What can you do?  
**Jun:** ... Hum ... vacuuming ... cook ... chat on websites ... buy online ...  
**Luca:** Nothing ... useful?  
The albino shakes his head.  
**Luca:** So that means you have to find your own way. You have to find out what you want in life and what you are capable of doing. Why you're in this family, look for yourself and your destiny ... take it as an opportunity.  
The boy rubs his eyes, swollen because of the tears, trying to watch the busy road in front of him.  
**Jun:** ... search ... my myself ...  
**Arina:** You should make good use of this opportunity and try to help us. Sooner or later you will notice that there is something that you do and that you enjoy doing, something that will guide you towards your way.  
Arina paints a warm and sweet smile.

Yeah, she's right. Perhaps there is some hope for him, he just has to rediscover himself.  
And even on that cold winter day, the young boy can feel a gentle warmth inside.


	8. Target 8

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 8 - Spain II**

The little girl is sitting on a bench, a few steps from the second entrance of the hotel.  
She is looking insistently the ground mulling over what happened an hour ago.  
After being humiliated by her father, the plane that has supported an emergency landing in Turkey, the power of the rebels and the almost death of Arina and her friends, now she also has Jun and his problems.  
Everything is very unnerving.  
Of course, she is wrong too but what can she do to fix the problem?  
She feels quite demoralized, and after the quarrel just before she isn't in the right mood.

They are located in Spain, a country unfamiliar to them, alone and with little money.  
For what reason?

_"The Halcón family. I have to find them and ask them for help. "_

She clenches her fists firmly. They only have to endure a little longer, the enough to achieve their goal and then they can finally return home.  
But .. is it really that important? For what do they have to learn more information about using shinu ki?

_"The Notturno. I have to save Namimori! "_

It 's true, Namimori has fallen under the control of that unknown family. She remembers Sirius's long blue hair and his amber eye.  
According to the ideas of her father, she had to leave Namimori in the hands of the boy and behave like an ordinary girl. Perhaps her father is already planning to deal with the odd family, but she is not sure and she doesn't want other people repaire her mistakes.

Haname sat beside her, in silence, followed by Shinji, who has just passed the door.  
The brunette is silent, deep in thought.

**Haname:** Nozomi ... Jun is right, Nozo. You should not have brought him here.  
The Vongola raises her head and looks into her eyes, but she can not speak.  
**Haname:** ... As much as we love him, even if he is a member of our family, for him ... is too much. This is just too much. We're talking about a guy who almost never left his house, the only friends he has he doesn't even know who they are because he knew them chatting on the web. How can you take him around the world and putting him in such dangerous situations?  
**Nozomi:** We just had to visit and talk with some people, I didn't know that we could land in Turkey and all that has happened.  
**Haname:** Of course, we could not foresee it, but ... it wasn't you to say that because of your status is dangerous wherever you go and whatever you do?  
The brunette sighs, looking for something to say.  
**Haname:** Nozo, please, listen to me. Even better ... listen to us. It's your duty to do so.  
Nozomi raises her head and see the mist. He seems nervous, he wants to say something, but he is too shy.  
**Haname:** Shinji ...  
**Shinji:** Um ... I ... I want to say that ... I agree with Haname. Jun ... should not be here ... I think Nozomi had to speak clearly with him ... to see if he wanted to come ... I do not know ...  
**Nozomi:** But I ... I did it for him ...  
She isn't convinced anymore of those words.  
**Shinji:** Well ... But ... even if you had good intentions, he ... had the right to express his opinion ... right?

**"Oh, the meeting of brats."**

Cloud crosses the entrance of the building and he approaches the three, he faces the girl with an annoyed look.  
**Cloud:** Congratulations, you make a beautiful bad impression, Little Shell. You were able to make more trouble in these two weeks than in a year.  
**Nozomi:** ... Thank you for your usual kindness, Cloud ...  
She just says, looking sideways at her friends. Both seem serious and they are looking sternly.  
**Cloud:** I don't care to be kind. Now you realize how much your behavior was immature and stupid. I sincerely hope that you carefully choose the next words because I got tired of following an arrogant brat. I intend to broke the bracelet and return to Japan, leaving you alone like a dog because that's what you deserve.

**Haname:** Cloud, please. Okay to be honest, but with education.  
**Cloud:** Tsk.  
The cloud turns and leaves only the three, vanishing over the door.  
**Nozomi: **Do you agree with him?  
**Haname**: ... Everyone have the same opinion.

It seems as if a lightning strikes her heart.  
... Everyone are against her?

**Nozomi:** ... I just wanted to do something for him ... maybe ... maybe I should ask him first, but ...  
**Haname:** Nozomi, don't make excuses. We know that you wanted to do something for him, it is too obvious. But it is not the only problem. It is you who are making the wrong choices and continue to make mistakes without realizing it!  
**Nozomi:** But I'm doing this for you!  
The brunette gets up from the bench and looks up at the sky.  
**Haname:** Are you sure?

Haname's question is unexpectedly.  
Sure of what?

**Nozomi:** Hana ... I screwed up because of my father ... and the Notturno... then I have to find a solution, right? You told me I don't have to waste time blaming myself but I have to think about finding solutions! I was just looking for a solution to our problem ...  
**Haname:** You are mixing everything and pulling out what you like, Nozo. Are you talking about that time at the clinic, right? I told you to stop taking faults that don't belong to you and seek solutions, exactly. You kept saying that it was your fault when it was not true, it was unfortunate.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, exactly! When you told me that... I began to think of throwing myself in solving problems rather than thinking about them and crying...  
**Haname:** Here. But that statement, I repeat, only covered the faults that you did not have, not the ones that you actually have.  
Nozomi observes her, raising an eyebrow.  
**Haname**: If you make mistakes you have to apologize, you have to learn from those mistakes and then you have to find a remedy, but everything must be done with the people that you have unconsciously wounded.  
**Nozomi:** But .. if the problem is just asking for forgiveness ...  
**Haname:** No, you do not understand. You think you want to solve everything by yourself, but ... as Jun said, you are not a god. You are a dreamer, you lives in your imaginary world, Nozo.  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh?

Another lightning hit the right atrium of her heart.

**Haname:** You understand it. It's not to want to find solutions to problems, it's just that you want to fix your mistakes by making absurd decisions and leaving out the people involved. Do you realize that you've dragged us to Spain without giving us explanations until this morning?  
**Nozomi:** But .. I ...  
**Haname:** No, Nozo. No more 'I'. You're not a selfish person, I know you well. You're not arrogant and you don't want to get in the spotlight, too. We told you to stop with this farce and you put on another little show where the only player are you.  
The pain that is winding her heart prevents her from saying anything. She bites her lip, trying to don't see the eyes of her fiery guardian.  
**Haname:** I know how many thoughts you have and your complexes, Nozo. But you must not pretend to be what you aren't only to hide your complex! You have to face them with us! You can't leave us aside because you don't want to give us your problems or something like that! Please, Nozo, we are your guardians and your best friends! You have to listen us, you have to talk with us! You have to tell us every single thing that you think, if this is so important that it can make you or us in danger!  
The rain grabs her by the shoulders and she shakes her, though gently.

Kaito and Arashi also came into the hall and the blond is scratching his head nervously while Haname is returning to her seat, sighing sadly.  
**Kaito:** Uff, what a mess! But really, I don't know ... perhaps Jun is right because if he didn't want to come with us we didn't have to bring him in this place!  
Nozomi isn't looking at him. Her gaze is still on the ground and she is demoralized.  
**Kaito:** I know what means when they ask you to do something you don't want ...  
He leans on the bench, sighing.  
**Arashi:** Forget it, Kaito.  
The red comes to the bench and let slip her gaze on the other.  
**Arashi:** I was against from the beginning, but no one has listened me.  
**Haname:** Arashi, I'm sorry. At first I thought it wasn't a bad idea too, but I changed my mind.  
**Arashi:** It's not about good or bad idea. Jun is useless, he doesnt know a shit and he's just a hikikomori that melts in the sunlight. What the fuck is he doing in a mafia family? So, Nozo? Can you explain it to me? Why you didn't tell us yet how this absurd idea come into your mind?

**Nozomi:** I don't know. I have no idea. I wanted him away but the words came out of my mouth and after then... it was too late.  
No one speaks, the four observe her in silence.  
**Arashi:** Well, you should do something, right? Jun should not be there, I've repeated it thousands of times and you didn't want to bring him here, right?  
**Nozomi:** It's not that I don't want ... now that he is in the family I thought I would do something for him ...  
**Arashi:** Well, that's the worst thing you could do, Nozo.  
**Nozomi:** But Jun was always alone at home! We had only come to talk to people, why couldn't I carry him around a bit? It's also a free trip, I mean, who wouldn't make a free trip to Spain?  
**Arashi:** It isn't about the trip, the problem lies in the fact that he did not want to come here! And then what do you mean by 'carry around'? What the fuck is he, a dog?  
**Haname:** And then we have already discussed this. Travel or not you cannot be sure there is no danger to us. You had to see this coming.  
**Nozomi:** Oh please! I have a good intuition but I'm not a clairvoyant!  
**Arashi:** Nozo, shut up please.  
**Nozomi:** I ...  
She observes all present, one by one. Haname have a sad look, Shinji seems depressed, Kaito is nervous and continues to look elsewhere and Arashi is furious.  
Another shot hit the left ventricle of her heart.

**Nozomi:** I. .. I don't understand ... I've done all this because ... because I thought it was the right thing to do ...  
The words come out as a whisper, her voice is broke.  
**Nozomi:** For you ... because I wanted to ...  
Arashi snorts.  
**Arashi:** We told you a thousand times, We could tell you when you wanted that, for us, this wasn't the right thing to do, but you didn't want listen to us, eh! You never listen us! I wonder if we exist or not for you, if we're important as guardians or we are here as ornaments.

Boom.  
It seems that a powerful bazooka hit her heart that finally exploded.

Luca, Arina and Jun are returning to the hotel when the girl is going away to the cold city streets and stopping as soon as she realize that someone is following her.  
She turns, looking at her tutor's eyes.

She looks serious, like everyone else.

**Arina:** Undicesima ... Did they say anything?  
**Nozomi:** You already knew everything, isn't it?  
**Arina:** Of course, but not just me. All were aware of what was happening.  
**Nozomi:** What is it, now you do secret meetings to plot behind my back or what?  
**Arina:** Stop it. We didn't need meetings, it was useless to even just talk. Anyone could see that the situation was falling, but you were too busy playing the part of the invincible warrior instead of thinking about the good of your family and to understand how they felt.

The brunette looks at the road, noticing the people next to her and the cars passing by quickly.  
Where is she? It is a busy sidewalks, many people walk quickly and dodge her with indifference. In front of her there are so many shops open and some vendors displaying merchandise to customers. The street is full of cars whizzing by on the asphalt and the sky is clear, however there seems to be little light.

This is the first time she's looking around since she came back from Italy.

**Arina:** See? There is so much around us. There is a world. A world that isn't a video game or a fairy tale. The real world works differently ... but you already know it, you were simply forgotten it. Exit out from the imaginary building that you built to defende yourself, you will continue to be hurt again and again but it is necessary for you to grow.

Her pupil says nothing, she merely observes around.  
**Arina:** This is the life, Undicesima. If you keep doing this you risk to find yourself alone and I know that is not what you want.  
**Nozomi:** ... Why ... are you saying these things to me?  
**Arina: **Because you are my student and I have to teach you it. I have to teach you how to live and how to be yourself.  
**Nozomi:** You must teach me how to be a good boss? Do I have to learn how I can protect people and be really a Vongola?  
Arina shakes her head.  
**Arina:** No, absolutely not, I have no reason because you, in your heart, you're already a good boss. Your problem is exactly the reverse.  
The brunette turns to her guardian and crosses her emerald eyes.  
**Arina:** My job isn't to make you a boss but to make you a woman.

The blonde smiles, moving away and leaving the girl alone deep in thought while she's walking in the cold streets of the town.  
Everything around her is alive. People talk, the cars moving, the lights are lit and television, exposed in the electronics stores, are tuned on the news with smiling journalists who are speaking in a foreign language.

She stops, after half an hour's walk, leaning back against the wall and sighed.  
She tries to don't cry.

**Nozomi:** I ... I just wanted ... that everyone were ...

_"It's true, I'm not my father."_

Nozomi wipes a few tears with her sleeve, she cannot help herself.  
She wanted that they trusted her, that they see her strong.  
But is it really right? She ignored their advice and dragged Jun in that absurd situation.

_"But .. we had to get stronger ... "_

She's the one who wanted to become stronger. She had not listened to her companions.  
Indeed, she never thought about them.  
Her friends.  
They are her guardians but, above all, her beloved friends.

She treated them like crap, almost forgetting that they existed.

_"... They are the ones I loved the most ... "_

All this because she wanted to become stronger. But it was really worth to improve at the expense of others?  
No, it was really better if she had remained the usual rough Nozomi, but at least she would be next to the people she love the most.

Yet she wants to be strong, she wants to protect them all. For what reason?  
Because Primo-sama wanted so?

_"And because I can prove to my father that I'm strong."_

Here, the same problem. This is her damn problem.  
She has to admit it to herself. Why is she doing this?

**Nozomi:** ... because I have an inferiority complex.

Bingo.  
She admitted it. Now she can clearly tell that she is also a loser and that sucks. But no, she can not. Though she feels useless she knows that she must continue to maintain her staging. The "mask", as Arashi called it.  
Because Arashi is always right, as well as others.  
She would not wrong if she had consulted them too. What does she have to do, now?

Perhaps does she have to escape?  
She feels inferior, inept, a disgusting self-centered and now she can be even a coward.

_"No, no. Why should I do it? I can't leave alone my friends. I have to go ... and talk with the others ... "_

So she would prove to be responsible and mature, she explains her reasons but, at the end she will still ignore the others.

_"... No, this time I have to apologize, because my mistake. I need to listen what they have to say ... "_

She must kneel, putting her face down.  
But how the hell did she end up in this mess? All because of the fist that her father gave her in front of everyone.

_"... But they see me as a poor weak girl ... I had to let them know that I was strong and that they could trust me... I was afraid they would think I was inept ... that they would leave me alone... "_

But do they really care to see her strenght? Maybe she should just go back to being herself and maybe they would have accepted her anyway.

Maybe.

She turns her head, she heard footsteps. Her guardian of the storm has a serious and quite worrying look.

_"... it is the moment of truth. "_

She doesn't really know what to say, she feels just stupid and guilty for everything she has caused. She wipes a few tears and quickly shifts the focus onto the sidewalk. She looks on the ground that isn't really interesting, but anything is fine except to look at Arashi's eyes.

**Nozomi:** Why did you come here? Go back to the hotel, please ...  
**Arashi:** No, at this time I will not listen to your orders.  
**Nozomi:** No. .. no!  
She turns to her best friend, a few tears still streaming down her face.  
**Nozomi:** It isn't an order! It's just that ... it is useless for you to waste your time with me! Please ...  
**Arashi:** Now you're pitying yourself? Don't act as a victim.  
The red-haired is so serious that a shiver runs through the back of Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... no, I'm not playing the victim. You are the victims, I was stupid and I'm just admitting my mistakes.  
**Arashi:** So what are you doing here alone, making us worry?  
**Nozomi:** But .. you're angry with me and I ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, be mad at you does not mean I don't care that you're out alone, crying, in a unfamiliar city!  
**Nozomi:** I'm not saying this ... is that ...  
**Arashi:** ... Looking for other excuses?  
**Nozomi:** ... No. You're right.  
**Arashi:** Oooh, holy words!  
**Nozomi:** ... it's ... I wanted to do my best, but ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, you're fifteen. We're kids, everyone. You did your best and you have done shit. I've done a lot of mistakes too... but I would not admit it.  
**Nozomi:** ... What can I do?  
**Arashi:** Well, my advice is to go back to the hotel and to apologize to everyone.  
**Nozomi:** ... They'll forgive me?  
**Arashi:** What do you think?  
**Nozomi:** ... If they don't forgive me I understand them.  
**Arashi:** And you're acting as a victim.  
The storm rolls her eyes.  
**Nozomi:** ... Then ... they forgive me because they are my friends?  
She looks at her, hopefully.  
**Arashi:** It may be optimistic, but knowing you, you're again showing off superiority.  
The red giggles.  
**Nozomi:** ... And what do I have to think, then?  
**Arashi**: ... Be yourself, for a good time. What do you think?  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't know. It depends on others, not by me.  
**Arashi:** Here. It depends on the other. You're not alone in this world, Nozo. We are here as thousands of humans ... and we are all different. And you cannot control us all.  
The brunette nods, understanding the words of her friend.

She cannot control the world, she has to walk by its side. This is what she didn't understand and her friends make her to understand it.  
**Nozomi:** I must apologize ... and then they will also be worried about me, right? So... let's go back ...?  
The redhead smiles and she takes Nozomi's hand.

**_"Be always yourself" _**Claudio said to her.  
This is also what her friends are screaming loudly to her.  
What's so difficult?  
She has spent so much time to playing a character made by her that now it is almost impossible to be the real Nozomi.  
But she has to do it.

**Nozomi:** I've been acting like an irresponsible and I didn't look around.  
She bows in front of her family, they are in the hallway of the hotel.  
**Nozomi:** I pretended to be strong, to know what I wanted, to lead to something important without consulting you, not knowing what were your thoughts and endangering your life. I have not been able to face head on my failure with my father and I ran away scared for fear of losing you and the other's respect. So forgive me, please.  
The group remains silent.  
Kaito smiled and blushed and also Shinji smiles, hidden behind the others.  
Cloud is watching furtively while Luca and Haname have a sympathetically look.  
Masato scratches his head, and beside him there is Jun who seems surprised.  
Arina approaches Arashi, they seem both relaxed.  
**Haname:** You ran away, you say? Yeah, that's it. You were scared of us and our reaction. Why? Don't you trust us?  
The brunette sits up, watching her rain.  
**Nozomi:** I don't trust myself.  
**Arina:** Well, I think this is enough to understand. We also can continue with this unlikely trip, so then we go home and forget everything. What do you think?  
The boys look at each other, perplexed.  
**Arashi:** No need to act like this, guys. We have already decided what to do.  
The Vongola turns to the storm with astonished eyes and the red meets her gaze.  
**Arashi:** We met before. We decided to talk to this family and to see what to do. So don't worry anymore.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... I should have asked you ...  
**Arashi:** You've already apologized, it's ok.  
Arashi smiled softly.  
**Arina:** A boss must also know when to apologize.  
This time also the blonde smiled softly, as she never did since the day of their departure.

A tremendous heat wraps the brunette, it is the warmth and affection of the family.  
Why was she so enraged? She had spent all that time to think what to do...  
She is not alone, she is part of a large family of so many people with so many ideas.  
That's the love of a family.

**Nozomi:** Happy ...  
She whispers with a smile.

That sweet moment, however, certainly can not last.  
It is broken by some screams that seem to come from upstairs.


	9. Target 9

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 9 - Spain III**

Two men are in front of the corpse of a man and a maid began screaming, scared.  
Two other guards have reached the hallway and they are approaching the victim.

The Vongola listens to her sixth sense and goes to the window, noticing two quick shadows that they are moving away.  
The young girl goes down the stairs, followed by her right-hand.

They go through the entrance and quickly make their way to the west, running along the crowded sidewalks and finding the point at which the two figures disappeared.  
The two girls seem to communicate telepathically.  
The instinct of the brown leads to the entrance of a narrow alley that divides two huge buildings.  
The red inspects the side streets, checking every corner and still holding hands on the holsters of the guns, while the Vongola is going along the main alley.

Arashi joins her again and, without speaking, she points her the last street that runs through some of the houses in disuse.  
The two go forward cautiously, walking slowly and observing around. Nozomi hasn't brought the case with her but, in the end, she can still use her fists, although she would not have been strong enough.

She is deep in thought when something tickles her attention. The last time she ignored that feeling, she found herself in detention in her room and, since then, she has vowed to pay more attention to that feeling.  
She grabs Arashi for the jacket and dragged the girl toward her, moving quickly around a corner next to a bin for trash.  
The redhead looks puzzled for the first two seconds, but then she notices three silver knives driven into the ground where the two were before.  
Arashi keeps them, almost worried.

**Arashi:** I haven't really seen them coming.  
**Nozomi:** I know. They are too fast ...  
Arashi turns slowly, looking around the corner at the end of the alley.  
There are no noises nor sounds, the atmosphere seems too unnatural.  
**Arashi:** ... These are professionals... Nozo ... I have a bad feeling ... maybe we should let them go.  
Nozomi observes her friend for a while, wondering if she was really her or her look-alike.  
It's really unusual that Arashi leaves a goal and she flees from danger.  
Unfortunately, her concern is all too understandable, she's correct in saying that the situation is quite dangerous and even Nozomi has no idea who they would find.  
Maybe should she follow the advice of her right-hand and run away to save their life?  
This time she can't wrong, she doesn't want to be selfish and act on her own but she wants to listen to the voices of her best friend.

Yet she can not move, something tells her to investigate and that same feeling is impossible to ignore.  
**Nozomi:** Arashi ... stay here, let me do it.  
She gets up and turns the corner. The best thing she can do, then, it is to follow her sixth sense, but taking care of her friends putting them away from danger.  
She has unfortunately forgotten that her right-hand would prefer death rather than abandon her, in fact, the red is following her, perhaps bewitched by the intuitions of the Vongola and curious to know where they are going. After all, her look has changed, she isn't worried anymore and now she is full of curiosity.

Nozomi sighs, while they are going quickly through the alley, sure that men are further away.  
**Nozomi:** Why are you following me? I asked you to wait!  
**Arashi:** Seriously? I will not let you go alone, stupid. So, what are you going to do when you're in front of them?  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea, we'll see then.  
She stops suddenly and quickly backs away, bumping into the storm and forcing her to retreat a few steps.  
Three other knives are stuck to their feet and they haven't seen those who thrown it.  
It almost seems as if they appeared out of nowhere.

**Arashi:** ... Can your Chouchokka tell us where are these guys?  
**Nozomi:** This is not how my intuition works, huh. He doesn't work when you want.  
**Arashi:** Bah, then this legendary Vongola Chouchokka isn't so special.  
**Nozomi:** What are you saying? It's not like Shinji's forecast, oh. It's something like a sixth sense, an intuition, they arrive spontaneous and suddenly, I can't command them.  
Arashi has a sly smile and the brunette realizes that she is clearly making fun of her.  
They don't speak, but it seems that both have heard a faint laugh.

The redhead pulls guns from the holsters and jump on the wall that surround a huge destroyed house.  
She hasn't the time to point her guns that they fall down to the ground, due to other silver knifes.  
She brings her hands behind her because she is frightened, the right hand has a slight cut and a bit of blood is coming out.

Nozomi joins her on the wall and she runs in the garden of the house, towards the blonde figure who are running away in the foliage and she's ignoring the shouts of her friend until she is forced to stop.

A blade is pointed at her neck.  
She feels her legs trembling and shivering walk on her back.

The white and sharpened blade is ready to sever her throat and the man who holds it is enough serious to do so without thinking. His icy blue eye is observing her. She can't see the right eye, it's hidden behind thick and long silver hair.  
She fails to notice other details, the girl is too scared from being able to think or doing anything.  
Perhaps she had to give up and run away without listening to her instincts.

The man twists his mouth in disgust.  
**"Ushishishishi ~ what are you waiting for? You want me to kill her?"** a blonde figure is close to the two. He is a man with blond hair and with a crown on his head, he has grabbed Arashi and he is pointing a knife to her throat. Arashi is more contained, she does not seem to want to show her fear.

**"VOOOOOOOOOI"** the man screams and the girls jumps. **"I have already seen these eyes!"**  
The brunette raises an eyebrow.  
**"Uh? Eyes?"** the blond seems intrigued and observes the girl with interest.  
Nozomi seems to notice their uniform. It is black and beige with a red mark on the left arm.  
She knows that emblem.

**Nozomi:** You .. you are from Varia!  
She rolls her eyes. She would never have expected to be in front of the men who belong to the stronger and feared Vongola's team of assassins.

**"Oh, the girl knows us!"** the blond drag Arashi towards the man who seems to be the leader.  
The silver-haired man seems quite nervous.  
**"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"** the man yells, almost breaking the eardrums of the two little girls **"What is your name? Tell me who you are, brat!"**  
**Nozomi:** Sa ... Sawada Nozomi ...  
She responds, concerned for her life and for her ears.  
His gaze seems more disgusted than before and he continue to stare her.  
**"I knew it, you are the daughter of that guy!" **he lowers the blade and glances at the blond, who continues to hold Arashi that she is not doing anything because she doesn't want to make more dangerous the situation she is into.  
**"Leave her, Bel."**  
**Bel:** Uh?  
The blonde looks puzzled but he throws away the girl who ends up on Nozomi and they both fall to the ground.  
**Bel:** Vongola, uh?  
**"Tsk, so you was hiding here, then?"** he observes the two girls who are disoriented.  
**Arashi:** But .. Who the hell are these guys, Nozo?!  
**Nozomi:** They are from Varia, the Vongola's most dangerous killers.

Her fear has decreased but she remains concerned about those men. They are too dangerous and their boss, Xanxus, he hates her father and then her too.  
As far as she knows, there was a fight between the two in the past, when her father was just a high school student. The two fought to decree who would take the place as the Tenth Vongola boss. Obviously her father won and Xanxus, apparently, had never accepted it.  
The Vongola approaches the man with long hair, trying to contain her fear.

**Nozomi:** You .. you are Squalo-san, right? I've heard of you by Takeshi-jiichan.  
She is uncertain but, after all, she knows that Squalo is a powerful swordsman and he is also the right-hand of Xanxus ... or something like that. She also knows that he cut his own hand and he uses katar as a weapon, just like Haname.  
Those two are part of the élite of the Varia, then that man have to be the same swordsman of which she has heard.  
The man snorts, turning to the girl.

**Squalo:** Stay out of our business.  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... yes ... sure.  
The girl blushes. She knows very well that it is better to forget the murder of just before and let the Varia do their work. That's the tough world of the Mafia, after all.  
Suddenly she remembers something.  
**Nozomi:** Ehm ... I want to know ... we are looking for the Halcón family, do you know where we can find them?  
She thinks that if the two men point them the way, everything can be easier.

The blond with the crown almost laughs.

**Squalo:** Oh? Halcón? It's a family who was destroyed more than ten years ago, where the hell did you hear them?!

It seems that the world fell on her.

**Nozomi:** ... Destroyed?  
**Arashi:** Nozomi ... the books you've read were old enough, huh?

The brunette almost doesn't want to believe to these words, they have made that trip unnecessarily?  
**Bel:** Yes, destroyed. But it's better to say "exterminated", Ushishishishi ~  
Bel continues to giggle, causing a lot of anxiety at the two girls.  
**Nozomi:** All right ... and do you know some family who knows enough about shinu ki that can help us?  
She dares to ask.  
She didn't have to do it, Squalo looks more furious than before.  
**Squalo:** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!  
He screams again, fortunately these two little girls have already put their hands on their ears.  
**Squalo:** Who the hell do you think would like to help you? Do you know that everyone are looking for you all? You are currently classified as missing and your idiot father ordered to look for you to his men all over the world!

She expected that her father will do that, but not so soon.  
She squirms, her mind seems to cloud over and she can not even formulate an intelligent thought. But she must act as soon as possible.

**Squalo:** But I don't care about it, anyway.  
The man turns.  
**Nozomi:** It's all right.  
Nozomi nods to herself and to her friend, who looks worried.  
**Nozomi:** I knew this would happen ... however it is best to quickly go away and take the plane. We don't have to stay a lot in the same place.  
**Arashi:** Right. After all we can't speak with these Halcón anymore, so we're done here.  
The blonde laughs again and the two turns again to the two men.

**Bel:** Do you really think you can escape so easily?  
The long-haired guy turns back to the girls.  
**Squalo:** You're not very smart, don't you? Try to use your passport and see what happens.

**Nozomi:** I used the passport two days ago to come here in Spain. It worked perfectly.  
The swordsman looks puzzled.  
**Squalo: **I don't think it's possible.  
Nozomi crosses her arms, offended. She is the one to be right, after all.  
They had departed from Turkey to go to Spain just two days before and everything worked properly.  
But there is something that does not feel right.  
**Arashi:** Nozomi but ... we didn't show our passport ... or am I wrong?  
Arashi observes the brunette and she immediately understands the problem.  
No, they hadn't had to show it because the passengers were always the same from departure and they hadn't made changes. The only time they showed their passport was at Namimori's check in.  
About ten days before.

The girl becomes pale, this time she's sure of what the man said.

No, her father can't really have done that.  
Yet it was logical to act in that way.

They must move quickly, before her father, or one of his men, manages to intercept them.  
**Nozomi:** Let's hurry back to the hotel!  
**Squalo:** Maybe I should put you aware of something else.  
Nozomi turns around, puzzled, and the two's eyes meet for a few seconds.  
**Squalo:** Tsk. All right, anyway you'll find it when you return back.  
The two make a jump and they disappear over the rooftops.

Nozomi and Arashi look each other confused and the red quickly extracts her cell phone, dialing Haname's number with a more worried look.


	10. Target 10

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 10 - Spain IV**

The people who are located around the murdered man have increased. A small crowd is curious in the hallway of the fourth floor.  
Spanish police have dismissed the curious with long yellowish banners and many boys are trying to see what's going on.  
A couple of doctors are busy inspecting the corpse and they have already discovered the man's identity. The local police knows him, he's an arms dealer who seems he were planning something dangerous.  
They aren't able to find out more.

On the floor were only Kaito, Masato, Arina, Luca and Haname. The group is waiting for information about the dead and the girls escaped just before. Kaito looks nervous, he is watching with concern the agents when Masato propose the group to go back into their rooms.  
Arina twists her mouth, thinking.

**Arina:** The situation isn't the best.  
**Luca:** What happened?  
**Masato:** What can we know? But then, what do we care?  
Kaito starts to jump on the spot, his anxiety is increasing.  
Haname passes one arm behind his neck, and the young boy stops.  
**Kaito:** Uff, uff, uff, uff. Where's the boss?  
**Haname:** She'll be back soon, you'll see.  
Haname shows a reassuring smile and she hides her nervousness.  
After all, she is concerned about the fate of the two friends that have gone before.

**"Ah, ah, ah ~"**  
A little voice with an irritating tone comes from the opposite side of the corridor.  
The young rain turns and other curious notice that they are approaching.  
The first thing she notices is some blond hairs of a young girl who is in the middle of a group of seven boys.  
The girl has an elegant dress and perhaps too old, her blue dress can be a mix between a Classic Lolita dress and an European lady of the eighteenth century dress.  
A huge indigo bow with a shiny stone is emblazoned on her chest and firmly holds the cape surrounded by lace and decorated with some ruffles.  
Haname is puzzled, that mix of elegance and sophistication are not good for the era in which they find themselves. She also notices that the girl wears a crown on her head.

The blonde, who seems to have a quite arrogant look, she approaches the yellow banner and leans her head to look at the corpse, surrounded by doctors who are talking to each other.

**"Apparently he was killed with an interesting weapon ."** the high-pitched voice echoes in the hall and some of the curious turn around to look at the little princess. **"It doesn't seem they have used a knife, rather I believe that was a big blade."**  
The girl raises her right hand, she catches a blonde lock and she turns it between her thumbs.  
**Haname:** A blade?  
The rain looks the lifeless body and she thinks that the girl is right.  
**Kaito:** And what can you know it? Are you the murderer?  
The little girl turns to him and approaches the group.  
From that closeness they can see her smooth and almost velvety skin, the girl seems like a porcelain doll.

**"Me? You're kidding, I hope."** she stops in front of the two when Arina approached them, puzzled. **"You really are stupid and ignorant. It's obvious that the cut was made by a man with a considerable force. ... I'm a little girl, as you can see. It would have been absolutely impossible for me."**

The sun bites his lip and doesn't seem to want to argue, which is absolutely unusual for the hyperactive guardian of the sun.  
The arrogant girl, however, seems to want to continue to attract the attention of those present and begins to tell the hypothetical mode in which that man could have been killed, walking alone back and forth, gesticulating.  
Haname is even more bewildered than before.  
How is it possible that a naughty girl can speak as an I-know-everything and she can explaine something that she couldn't have known for sure?

**Arina:** And how do you know all these things?  
She observe her with her shimmering aquamarine eyes, she looks down on with a snob look.  
**"How did all these people come to me so disrespectfully? You even don't know me and you already speak to me that way. My name is Diamante, don't forget it."**  
She turns, ignoring the present and disappears around the corner, followed by the six boys with whom she had arrived.  
**Kaito:** But who was that girl? It was the first time in my life I wanted to punch a girl.

Haname's phone suddenly rings and the young girl pulls out it with an anxious expression.  
At the other end of the device there's Arashi, worried.

**Jun:** What's going on?  
The albino observes the guys who are entering the room quickly.  
**Masato:** We have to immediately pack up and leave as soon as possible. Undicesima and Arashi soon will come back and we have to leave the hotel in a hurry.  
The albino doesn't ask questions and he prepares his luggage.  
**Haname:** I'm going down to see if they arrive.  
**Arina:** All right, we'll reach you in a minute.

The rain falls up the stairs while her heart beats faster. Arashi told her about the meeting with the Varia, the most powerful and dangerous assassins of Vongola, they have also said they are sought and Nozomi's father has asked all his men to look for them.  
She is very nervous, this is the first time she is in a situation like this and she is worried about what may happen to them.

She arrives on the first floor and she looks around, noticing that the two friends are in front of the reception desk and they are talking to the receptionist.  
Something is not right, the face of the two is full of concern and they seem almost terrified.

She comes over to them, quickly.  
**Haname:** What's going on?!  
The rain ask it in a low voice. Arashi turns to her and pulls her back, leaving Nozomi arguing with the receptionist.  
**Arashi:** They blocked Nozo's credit card.  
**Haname:** What! How did this happen?  
**Arashi:** Decimo.

**Nozomi:** Yes, excuse me, give me a moment ...  
The brunette is approaching the two friends, and she looks at them with terror. The woman behind her looks carefully, she probably thinks that the kids can get away without paying.  
**Nozomi:** ... How much we have?  
**Haname:** Not enough.  
**Nozomi:** ... What the hell do we do now?  
**Arashi:** We are sought, we just have to act as fugitives.  
**Nozomi:** The problem ...  
The brunette point the entrance, patrolled by guards.  
**Haname:** We have to ... deal with the police?  
**Shinji:** I can help you, if you want to ...  
The thin voice of the guardian of the mist scare the three.  
**Nozomi:** Shinji!  
The sky puts a hand to her chest. She is already very scared and Shinji made her jump.  
**Shinji:** I can use the mist and illusions to distract employees while you run away.  
The three girls are looking at each other, puzzled.  
**Arashi:** There is no other solution, Nozo.

They can not do anything else, after all, they are sought and they haven't money.

Haname talks to the boys, who come together at the entrance of the building.  
Arina and Luca, who are the oldest of the group, are close to Nozomi and pretend to argue with her on the payment, trying to distract the receptionist.  
Shinji, however, extracts the tarot cards from his pocket and watching them with curiosity.

**Haname:** What do they say?  
**Shinji:** That it will be fun.  
Shinji's eyes begin to glow with a little worrying light.  
After all, it is always so, their guardian of the mist is a shy and quiet boy who, when he starts to use his powers, becomes dangerous and disturbing, sadistic and macabre.  
What is he going to create with his power? What monstrous images is he going to give a life?  
Suddenly Haname cares for the poor and unfortunate guests and the hotel staff who have no guilt.  
**Haname:** Please, if you can, try to avoid scaring them to death ...  
**Shinji:** Don't worry, I have an interesting idea.

A few moments later, the hotel entrance is full of noise and din.  
Haname turns around with a confused look, listening to those particular sounds and the screams of those present.  
The screams of the guests are not strange, not even the receptionist who is hiding under the desk. The strange thing is an elephant in the middle of the hall, surrounded by monkeys jumping around on the couches.  
Some guards are feel lost and they are pointing their guns at two lions walking in a corridor.  
As soon as the guards go away and leave the door unattended, the group go beyond Haname and Shinji and runs out of the building, while a group of penguins are walking next to a giraffe and two zebras.

**Luca:** We'll talk by the W.S.!  
Luca also runs away from the hotel.

Now the entrance of the hotel has become a sort of circus, with people fleeing to the right and left, and the guards are confused and disbelieving.

Shinji laughs heartily and it is a very rare thing that only happens during his illusions.  
Yes, he is indeed a curious and very particular person, but, after all, who isn't it?  
Their family consists of crazy people who fight in particular and strange ways.

Nozomi chose them well!  
Indeed she isn't the one who choose her guardians.  
Her guardians found her.

Haname smiles but that's not the moment to think about those things.  
They have more important things to do and they must absolutely meet the others before the police arrive.

**Haname:** Shinji, I think we have to go.  
The boy moans, maybe he wants to stay a little longer.

When the two leave the hotel they go to the place marked on the map in their bracelets. The W.S. indicate, with colored dots, the position of other bracelets and Nozomi's Locket.  
The circles are positioned to the south, so the two are launched over the main road, from which they see some noisy police cars.

They reach the pier and the group are hidden in a container with the gate almost lowered.

**Arina:** It's a mess, really.  
Arina is sitting on a case next to the shy Jun, who is pressing his luggage with concern but he doesn't say anything.  
**Arina:** Without money we're pretty much in trouble.  
**Masato:** We still have something, don't despair.  
The engineer tries to reassure those present but even Nozomi, which is usually the most positive, seems to have nothing to say.  
**Haname:** Guys, come on. We will find a solution.

**"I wonder ~"**  
The shrill voice make the boys to turn towards the entrance of the container. The gate is pulled strongly upward by some men.  
Arashi points the twins towards the intruders and, among them, there is a blonde girl.  
**Kaito:** That one!  
The sun points her and Haname feels guilty.  
Probably, as she and Shinji were reaching that place, they had been followed and they had not noticed it.

She wanted to curse herself for having let down her guard, but she didn't imagine that that little girl was so smart.  
Now Haname is curious, who the hell is that girl?

**Arashi:** Who is this brat?  
**Kaito:** She's called ... _Idrante_, or something like that ...  
The sun seems thoughtful and the doll seems to be offended again.  
**Diamante:** My name is Diamante, it is so difficult to remember? I was curious about the murder of the man when I just found the assassins.  
The girl takes a fan and starts fanning herself in a very haughty way.  
**Diamante:** Just a few moments ago someone used the flames of mist to create chaos in the hotel ... and you are fled away as if you were guilty. Assassins.

**Nozomi:** Flame ... Mist? How the hell do you know about the flames?  
The princess doesn't respond, she giggles in an irritant way while an orange flame comes out from her fan.

Haname is shocked and she observes the flame of the sky.  
Now she is sure that the girl is not normal.  
She want to deal with her, she has a bit of curiosity and she feels responsible that they have found their temporary hiding place.  
She clenches her fists.

**Arashi:** Damn.  
Arashi tries to get closer to the blonde girl but Diamante's men have already surrounded them and Haname stop Arashi pulling the sleeve of her coat.  
**Haname:** Wait.  
The rain turns to Nozomi with a serious look.  
**Haname:** Let me fight her.  
She said it. But, after all, it is her desire.  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh? Why?  
**Haname:** I can't stand her. And then ... I should have realized we were being followed. It's my fault too if they got here.

**Diamante:** Uh ~  
The blonde curls a lock with her fingers, she begins to observe Nozomi from top to bottom.  
**Diamante:** So you're the one in charge here? Who are you? What is your name?

The brunette bites her lip and remains silent while Haname takes her katar from the suitcase and reaches the center of the container, approaching the girl.

Diamante doesn't seem to waste time and, with a unnerving chuckle, she pulls out another fan which is quickly enveloped with flames of the sky.  
Despite the eighteenth century lady's dress and the attitude of a frivolous and snobbish maiden, the doll is launched against Haname without fear, using two fans as a weapon and intercepting the blades of the rain in a quickly and decisively fight.


	11. Target 11

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 11 - Spain V (Epilogue)**

The sound of the metal colliding with the fan is really annoying.  
The arrogant blonde girl has a very reassuring smile and she manages to avoid the katar effortlessly. Her aquamarine eyes is watching carefully the blades and then she looks at Haname, who is trying to hit her with skill and elegance.  
Suddenly Diamante stops, a few centimeters away from the swordswoman, observing her weapons in bewilderment.  
Haname remains in a stationary pose, ready to strike and waiting for her move.

**Diamante:** You're the killer, then.  
The rain seems confused, she rolls her eyes but she can't make her question.  
**Arashi:** What the hell are you saying? We are not murderers, much less Haname!  
The blonde curls a lock of hair, she probably feels safe because she let her guard down.

**Diamante:** But you use the katar. Haven't I said that the man was killed with a blade? The weapon could be that perfectly.  
**Arashi:** Are you stupid?  
Arashi seems impatient, Nozomi tries to calm her down, pulling the sleeve of her jacket, but she doesn't pay attention.  
**Arashi:** Varia killed the man, not us!  
Diamante seems puzzled.  
She watches all present and then she looks at Nozomi, which she recognized as the leader of the group.

**Diamante:** How do you know about the Varia? From what family you come from?  
**Arina:** Family?  
The tutor seems to care about the situation and her eyes meets Nozomi's ones.  
**Nozomi:** Then it's so... she too...

**Kaito:** Even that _idrante_ is part of the mafia!  
Fortunately, the princess didn't hear him, otherwise she would be angry again.

**Diamante:** Come on, why don't you answer me? Which family are you from?  
**Luca:** Why don't you show up first?

**Diamante:** Me? You should be the first to introduce to you, but that's okay. I'm Diamante, the second boss of the Brillante family.  
**Arashi:** ... Brillante?  
Nozomi seems disoriented.  
**Nozomi:** Boss? You mean 'future boss', right?  
**Diamante:** Ah, no, no. I'm the second boss, after my uncle Eliodoro.

It seems impossible and unthinkable that a girl so young is already the boss of a mafia family.

**Diamante:** It's up to you.  
The girl looks at the hazel eyes of the Vongola.  
**Diamante:** I know you're in command, of course. What is your family?  
Nozomi doesn't speak, she knows that it can be foolish to reveal something so important. After all, they are fugitives.  
**Diamante:** Um, so you want to keep quiet. So be it.  
The blonde allows her sky flames to burn around the finely decorated fans and she launches herself again against Haname, who parries the shot with ease.

Or so it seems.  
On her eyes there is a light suffering that only Arashi and Nozomi can see.  
Haname can't keep up with the princess and Diamante's shots also seem more violent, even though she looks like a child compared to the swordswoman.  
What's going on? How can a little girl with fans keep up with Haname, who studied the techniques of sword since she was a baby?

Diamante seems to have understood that Haname is in trouble because she continues to attack her repeatedly, parrying the sharp blades with no concern and moving quickly, despite the bulky suit.  
The flames of the sky that are emitted by the fans seem to weaken the already tenuous bluish lights that wrap around the katar, it slows down and cuts the Haname's power in an impressive manner.

**Diamante:** Your flames of rain could give me a very hard time.  
She turns and, with a quick movement that Haname doesn't follow, hits her in the left shoulder, causing her to slip away to avoid another stab of a fan that seems sharper of her blades.  
**Diamante:** But you don't know how to use it. You just get it out by katar as a pride but you don't use even ten percent of its features.  
**Haname:** Its ... features ...?  
Haname backs quickly and puts a hand on her shoulder, in pain. Her gaze seems pretty sad, probably the wound has pierced and came to her heart.  
**Haname:** The tranquility ...  
**Diamante:** You are a novice, it isn't even fun to fight with you.  
She yawned gracefully, receding and approaching her men. The six boys that go with her have a strange peculiarity: they have many different color of hairs.  
It doesn't seem to be natural colors, it is very likely that many of them are dyed.

The rain is still kneeling, with her aching shoulder and her eyes still on the young girl who has just defeated her with impressive ease.  
It almost seems that she does not want to accept everything that had just happened.

**Diamante:** Okay, I'm tired of this. We must take them to the police, I suppose, but here in Spain I have no idea where to look for them.  
A boy with red hair is close to the blonde.  
**Rubino:** I think I know how things are going in this country.  
Diamante seems to light up and smiles at him with an unimaginable sweetness.  
**Diamante:** Ah! Thanks Rubino!  
The boy nods, getting closer to the two women in the group.  
**Rubino:** So I go to the police station, if Ametista and Giada join me, it would be the best thing.  
**Diamante:** Sure, sure. Then Lapis, Topazio and Zaffiro will help me to take away this garbage~  
The two women, one with a bored expression and the other with a sweet smile, joined by Rubino and the last three men approach the Vongola group.  
**Lapis:** We first will take care of the swordswoman. She has my flame, let her to me.  
**Topazio:** Come on, Lapis! You always get the best prey!  
**Diamante:** Topazio, let him. You and Zaffiro will help him later.

Neither of them do something because Nozomi is between the men and her guardian.  
**Nozomi:** Don't you dare to touch her.  
Her flame burns on the forehead, she was able to contain her anger and think of something that would make her calm. After all, that's the only way she has to control her shinu ki.  
**Haname:** Nozomi ...  
The rain raises her head and looks sad.  
**Nozomi:** Hana ... don't worry. It 's normal that there are people more experienced than us, we are here to learn something about our ability, right?  
She turns to Haname, her orange eyes seem to twinkle.  
**Nozomi:** It's okay, don't lose heart! You can improve, we will succeed together. We are a family, right?  
The rain smiles and nods gently. That smile make Nozomi happy.  
They are the smiles of the people she loves.

**Diamante:** That flame!  
The brunette turns back to the girl, who is next to the three men.  
**Diamante:** That flame on the head ... Isn't it the legendary flame which Vogola possess?  
**Arina:** ... so you know the Vongola.  
Arina approaches Haname.  
**Diamante:** It seems obvious. Brillante are Vongola's subordinates.  
Her statement leave the present confused, it seems as if they don't understand what she has just said.  
**Nozomi:** ... subordinates?  
**Diamante:** Of course. Why are you so surprised? The Vongola are the largest Mafia family, it seems obvious that they have many families as allies and subordinates!  
**Nozomi:** I've never heard of you.  
**Diamante:** You should have?  
**Nozomi:** Well, let's say that I know several allied families because the bosses always wandering around in the house. ... and also because I always put my nose in other's business.  
Arina coughs.  
**Diamante:** ... bosses wandering around in the house?  
**Nozomi:** Eh. I am the eleventh future boss of the Vongola.  
Rubino stops and so do the two girls.  
Diamante, next to Topazio, Lapis and Sapphire, remains shocked.  
**Diamante:** Oh ...  
Her gaze is on the present, she looks at the flame that burns on Nozomi's forehead and then the brunette, it's almost as if she is looking for confirmation to that statement.  
**Diamante:** Yes .. well ... So everything is different.  
She raises her hand and her men retreat quickly.  
**Diamante:** My ... My most sincere apologies.  
She leans forward and bows.

Nozomi blows out her flame and she approaches to Haname, watching her wound that Arina and Arashi are trying to bind.  
**Nozomi:** Damn ... Kaito, can you use your flame of the sun to cure Hana?  
The boy approaches Haname and try to cure her, even if he doesn't know how to do it.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry ... I'd like to help but I don't know how to use my flame of the sun ...  
**Kaito:** No, boss, it's ok... I see what alpaca suggest me to do ...  
He seems quite nervous, he doesn't have the slightest idea what to do to heal her. Maybe he can just send a little bit of the yellow flames to accelerate the regeneration process. In fact, placing his hands on the wound as a magician healer in a video game, he can pass a fraction of sun to cure her a little bit.

Arashi sighed, watching Haname's more relaxed look.  
**Arina:** How did you endure the pain so quietly?  
**Luca:** It's a rain, after all!

**Diamante:** What the hell does that mean?  
Arina looks at her puzzled, trying to figure out what she wants now.  
**Diamante:** What you said!  
She points to the Vongola  
**Diamante:** Regarding the flame of the sun!  
Nozomi stands up, returning to observe the blonde.  
**Nozomi:** uh?  
**Diamante:** You said "I don't know how to use my flame of the sun"! Admit it!  
**Nozomi:** ... Yes, and then?  
**Diamante:** What do you mean "and then"! You have another flame over the sky!  
Nozomi doesn't understand what she's thinking. Certainly almost no one knows that she also has the flame of the sun, but only few are aware of her "cursed" third flame. Her guardians, who have come to know the history some days ago, Masato and Jun, as well as her father and his guardians, and anyone who knows the Lhumor incident. (*)  
_(* __**Author's note: **__The whole story on which the spin-off "Vongola no Uta" is based)_

**Nozomi:** I don't understand where the problem is.  
The blonde looks disgusted.  
**Diamante:** You are an _impure carrier_.  
**Nozomi:** What?  
**Diamante:** You are a sky's impure carrier! It 's disgusting! How can you have other flames over the holy flame of the sky? It's horrible.  
The eleventh family members are watching the blonde with a bewildered and incredulous look, no one knows what she's talking about.  
Nozomi is also quite disoriented.  
**Diamante:** It is usually a very rare thing. In short, it is already rare to have the flame of the sky, so it's more rare if you have another flame in addition to that! Fortunately there are enough pure carriers like me ... Tenth also is a pure carries ...  
Suddenly she looks disgusted and starts to get nervous. She shakes her hands and brings them to her face, almost as if she has saw something monstrous.  
**Diamante:** Oh dear, oh dear! But you're also a Vongola! A Vongola who is an impure carrier! It's monstrous! A mixed blood! How cruel! Poor Vongola, soiled by an impure carrier! It's a disaster!  
Nozomi doesn't know whether to be shocked or incredulous or if she should say something. She has her mouth wide open, unable to close it and say something intelligent.  
**Diamante:** After ten generations of pure blood here comes an impure carrier! How is it possible! So you'll corrupt the pure blood of the Vongola with other flames that gets the sky dirty and ... oh dear! Oh my God!  
She looks like is playing a comedy-drama.  
**Diamante:** The main flame will become weaker due to the other! Oh my God!  
The girl pretends to faint and Rubino holds her, making air with his hand.

**Kaito:** ... but what shits is saying this girl?

**Rubino:** Boss ... are you okay?  
**Diamante:** ... oh dear, oh dear ... if Tenth knows it... if only ...  
She got up and she stops, looking at Nozomi.  
**Diamante:** Wait a minute! But the Tenth gave the order to get you and take you home!

The girl seems to have recovered and indicates the Vongola.  
**Diamante:** We have to bring her back from her daddy! The child who ran away from home has to go back where she should be ~

The boys are prepared to the imminent fight but Nozomi also points the finger at Diamante.  
**Nozomi:** You are the brat. Look how tall you are!  
Diamante rages.  
**Diamante:** Hey! I'm pretty tall for my age, of course! Look, I'm twelve!  
Everyone remain in a state of confusion for five seconds.  
**Luca:** Twelve years and she is already a boss?  
**Diamante:** Tsk, my uncle had to retire and I was the only one available. ... that is, in reality there was my cousin Opale, who has been boss for four months ...  
**Nozomi:** ... and what happened?  
**Diamante:** When Uncle discovered that he has the flame of rain as well as that of the sky ... we have thrown out him. We don't accept impure carriers as boss. So now I'm here.  
The story is perplexing everyone, and suddenly a dozen of spinning cd appear in the container and sling quickly on Brillante. Them, caught off guard, are moving at random.

Arina turns to see that Cloud is going to launch his bizarre weapons.  
**Arina:** He is gaining time, run away now!  
The tutor observes Nozomi who nods.

The group reaches a disused shed a few kilometers away from the container. It is just in front of the side port and, this time, they lowered the shutters to avoid being caught.  
Cloud was the last to arrive, annoyed as usual. He said they have only lost time instead of fleeing from the start.  
**Cloud:** We could go away when we had the opportunity. You all are stupid.

The Vongola sighs, it is another of her carelessness.  
She gave priority to Haname and she didn't think that they could fight them again.

Yet she had foreseen it, she knows that her father gave the order to take them.  
**Masato:** I checked all the ships. There is one that goes to Canada in about twenty minutes.  
The man passes his notebook to the Vongola.  
**Nozomi:** Good.  
The sky goes into her mailbox from Masato's pc, it's connected to the internet via a satellite's USB. Unfortunately she can not use her cell phone or her father could find her, so it is turned off.  
She also has an alternative email that only a few know it, this to prevent that 'someone' doesn't put his nose in her business.

She notices an email arrived a few hours ago.  
It is from Caesar.

* * *

**Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
**Subject:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Received at 09:04_

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

* * *

**Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Sent at 15:12_

Don't worry, we are in a safe place. It was you who told me that I was inexperienced, right? I'm fixing this problem.  
Bye.

* * *

She is annoyed.  
She doesn't want to hear Caesar's rebukes, it only complicates the absurd situation.  
However she smiles at the end. She is happy that he's worried about them.

* * *

**Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Received at 15:31_

WHAT DOES IT MEAN "DON'T WORRY"? Nozo are you stupid or what? You know what's going on here? I'm in Italy now, your father is like crazy and mine too, they are looking for you EVERYWHERE. But it is not the only problem here! I had a fight with a worrying guy ... I'll talk you about it when we meet.  
Tell me where you are, NOW.

* * *

**Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Sent at 15:36_

NO. I can't. It's important for me, you know? I can't go home. Who is this guy with whom you fought? Does he have long dark hair and an eye patch?

* * *

**Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Received at 15:45_

No, he has long green hair but no bandage. He attacked me but he disappeared, he use the mist. When he attacked me he said my name and then yours.  
I'm fucking worried about you, Nozo. You are missing somewhere in the world and who knows what dangers are around you!  
Tell me where you are, damn it! At least, let me reach you!

* * *

The girl sighed.  
Certainly she doesn't want to put the Simon in that, but something disturbs her.  
What he wrote in the email seems to have pierced her heart.  
Or maybe it's her Vongola Chouchokka?  
She looks at the box of the email, thinking of what to say. She must be sure of her decision.

* * *

**Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Sent at 15:49_

... I'd tell you, but swears on the relationship between our families that you will not tell anyone or say where you want to go.

* * *

**Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Received at 15:54_

... You're a bitch.  
Ok I swear. Now talk.

* * *

**Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Sent at 15:59_

We are going to Canada, we anchor in Halifax in 3 days.

* * *

**Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
**Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
_Received at 16:03_

I 'll take the plane, we meet at the port and DONT' DO SHIT.  
The situation is dangerous, Nozo. I'm lying to our parents for your fucking whims.

* * *

The girl decides to stop responding. She logs-out from her mailbox and she returns the computer to Masato.  
Yet she is still confused and worried.  
**Arina:** What is it?  
**Nozomi:** ... Caesar will join us, he says that there is someone problematic that are looking for us.  
**Arashi:** Oh no. He is your father? Although, after all, we are surrounded by enemies, right?  
**Cloud:** Why did you decide to invite him, so suddenly? Weren't you against his presence?  
The girl bites her lip.  
**Nozomi:** I was intrigued when he talked about the guy with the green hair. I think I know him.  
**Arina:** ... Do you know him?  
Her guardians looks confused.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, I see him every night in my dreams. ... Well, if they were the same person.

**__****Author's note**: All the members of the Brillante family have name of precious stones. Diamante is Diamond, Eliodoro is Heliodorus, Opale is Opal, Rubino is Ruby, Zaffiro is Sapphire, Lapis (Lapislazuli), Topazio is Topaz, Giada is Jade and Ametista is Amethyst.  
Brillante means Bright.


	12. Target 12

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 12 - On the ship I**

It is afternoon when the family snuck quietly on a ship bound for Canada. They have chosen the destination relying on Nozomi's mysterious dreams, their goal has become to find the young man with green hair and to learn more about him.

The group waited for the arrival of the cargo in a warehouse at the port, being careful not to get caught by the Brillante family that threatened them just before and that they are looking around. Probably, the arrogant Diamante wants to be even more important by taking home Vongola Decimo's daughter, they all still remember her giggle. Meanwhile, they have appeased the hunger devouring some previously packaged sandwiches.  
Fortunately, their stocks are still provided and they don't have to worry about food.

Their only concern is the ship on which they are traveling as stowaways. Would they be able to arrive safely at the port of Halifax, where Caesar is waiting for them?  
That is the question they have asked themselves since they sneaked inside the ship, careful to don't be discovered by the crew.  
Fortunately they know well how to hide and Shinji's illusions helped them. After all, the guardian of the mist has a duty to protect the family concealing the external eyes thanks to his ability.

They reach the hold and they go down the metal stairs that leads to the food storage.

Kaito inspects the place, making sure that no one is around and being careful that "some evil alpaca" aren't around the corner.  
Jun seems quite impatient, he sits on the ground and Luca joined him, probably to try to cheer him up. After all, the albino is the only one that is uncomfortable in that situation.

When Kaito leans over an open case, however, he is violently thrown back by a female angry voice.  
Nozomi has joined the sun, but the other guys are back, perplexed by the reaction of the blond.

On board there is another stowaway and, apparently, she decided to travel in the middle of the potatoes.

The woman comes out slowly from the wooden box, her platinum blonde hair seems in stark contrast with the long dark tufts falling on her shoulders.  
She observes the audience with her cold indigo eyes and then she cleans the dress carelessly, forgetting even that she still has on the headphones with the microphone.  
She suddenly gasps, she seems to remember the device and she whispers something in a low voice.

**Nozomi:** Who are you?  
The blonde coughs, she takes the notebook in which headphones are connected and she cleans it.  
**"It's really a problem."** she says with a thick Russian accent. Her gaze rests on the present and observes them with arrogance. **"This place is mine."**  
**Kaito:** Hey, there's room for everyone!  
**Nozomi:** I think she is talking about the box...  
**Arashi:** What the hell, I didn't think that people loves to do the stowaways.  
No one seems to pay attention to the discussion that is going on between the three.

The girl claps her hands on the box with violence, a potato slips and falls to the ground.  
**"There isn't enough room for everyone."** her eyes seems to want to destroy the present.  
**Kaito:** But look, you can stay in that box, if you want!  
The sun looks in the box and he notices many potatoes and chewed turnips.  
"**Do not look at them, they're mine.**" she seems creepy and the boy goes back a few steps.  
**Kaito:** You ... eat ... turnips?  
**"You have something against turnips?"**  
The woman comes out of the box awkwardly, placing the handset on the wood and jumping down.  
**"This is my territory."**  
The headphone cord is detached from the notebook and they can hear a male voice that seems to call her insistently.  
**"Nadia! Nadia! What has happened? Were we discovered? "**

That man also has a strong Russian accent and continues to call her for a few moments, until the blonde turns to the laptop to scream at him.  
**Nadia:** Dag, bonehead! You're not even good to eat!

She doesn't give up.  
She turns off the laptop and she takes off the headphones. They return to talk about the possession of the hold, completely ignoring the fact that they are all stowaways.

Meanwhile, Haname is sitting next to the metal walls at a safe distance from others and Arashi notices her demoralized eyes.  
The red comes close to her friend and sits beside her, noticing her upset look and sighing.  
**Arashi:** What's wrong? Still down for what happened before?  
The rain passed a nervous hand through her hair, looking at the floor with insistence.  
**Haname:** ... more or less.  
**Arashi:** Um. What Nozo said ... we are very inexperienced, right? So it is normal that someone like that one, who apparently knows more than us, she can defeat us.  
**Haname:** Not only that. It's like I can not to use all my strength.  
Arashi does not understand, she look at the girl with puzzled look.  
**Haname:** You know when Nozomi said she could not be herself using her fists?  
**Arashi:** Yes, I remember. My brother built the Sky Rod for this reason.  
**Haname:** Well ... it is something like that.  
**Arashi:** What? You've always loved the katar, why now are you saying that?  
Afterall, Haname is the one who, in every mmorpg, always choose classes that have daggers and katar as the assassins and thieves.  
**Haname:** Between love a weapon and be related to it there is a difference. Nozo also loved to punch but she is better using a rod. As a consequence, I find it better to use another weapon.  
**Arashi:** Do you already have an idea of what weapon to use?  
**Haname:** A sword. But .. it is too large and it would give too much attention.  
**Arashi:** In fact ... it is not assembled like Nozomi's staff ...  
**Masato:** But there is another way.

The brother of the storm is sitting next to them, he probably listened to the debate and he seems to have some idea. He observes the young Haname and smiles, he opens his laptop and begins to quickly press a few keys.  
Arina has also joined the boy, intrigued by the discussion.  
**Arashi:** Another way? How would that be?  
The boy scratches his head thoughtfully.  
**Masato:** These are information that I got from Elektrica, but it seems that they are developing a very interesting technology. For now we don't know much, projects are being developed and very few families have already received the final version of these prototypes.  
**Arashi:** What's that?  
**Masato:** They are a sort of Box Heiki, but they are made differently.  
**Arashi:** Box ... what?  
**Arina:** You don't know the Box Heiki? They are basically small boxes that are activated giving them the flames through a ring. They differ in the type of flame and use. The storage boxes have weapons and armor inside the box, animals box have animals enhanced through the flames.  
**Arashi:** Eh? Are there things like this?  
**Masato:** There was, they could not be completed due to some problems that I do not know much.  
**Arashi:** Well, I would say. It's impossible to put an animal in a box.  
**Masato:** Actually you can indeed. In an alternate future everyone possessed the Box Heiki, even the Vongola themselves.  
**Haname:** Alternative... Future? But.. you mean when the Tenth and others have defeated the boss of the Millefiore?  
**Arina:** Precisely. But these objects ... have not been fully developed in our timeline.

**Masato:** In fact, they found a better way to obtain the molecular decomposition. But there aren't animals and something like that, they seems to be too dangerous to use.  
**Arashi:** So ... at the end you're telling me that with these boxes we can carry around our arms without effort?  
**Masato:** Yes, and not only those. The technology they are developing is called "Shinu ki Armor" but I have no idea what it needs to turn on, if boxes or rings, for example.  
**Haname:** Shinu ki Armor ... looks interesting.  
Haname leans her head against the wall and she closes her eyes, sighing. She looks very tired but, after all, which of them isn't tired?

The clash between the Russian and the two young ends when the girl escapes and disappears through the doorway, leaving Nozomi and Kaito confused.  
Not even that funny scene manages to cheer those present that seems to be very sad.

Kaito began hopping around and make funny faces for the sole purpose of making people smile but, except for a few smiles by Jun and Shinji, no one seems to really want to think of something nice.

**Masato:** Oh my goodness!  
Masato's exclamation resounds in the silence of the deposit.  
**Masato:** Decimo offers a great reward to those who bring back his daughter!  
**Luca:** Great reward ...? How much?  
Nozomi also approached Masato and she sits next to the two guardians.  
**Masato:** Free reign. It means that he is willing to pay an absurd amount!

Arina turns to her student and looks her sideways.  
**Arina:** I think it is also natural, considering that Decimo cares a lot about Undicesima's fate.  
**Cloud:** In theory, any father like him would sell his underwear to get their missing son.  
**Arashi:** Father like him?  
**Arina:** Fathers as Decimo ... In short, attached to family, very sensitive and something like this.

After all, the cloud is not entirely wrong, and the group seems to silently agree with him.  
The storm looks Nozomi who are looking at the floor.  
What is she thinking?  
Maybe she changed her mind and she wants to go home?

No, impossible.  
Arashi knows more than anyone that Nozomi wants to move forward.  
If she comes home she can't have that opportunity anymore.

But something will soon happen.  
Caesar, who is reaching them in Canada, the mysterious boy with green hair and the uncertain future that they're going to meet.

* * *

_Nadia Kalashnikov © Yuni Verock, thank you for allowing me the use your OC 3_


	13. Target 13

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 13 - On the ship II**

The boy has an abstracted stare as if he is in a different dimension.  
This doesn't seem to scare the man who accompanies him, indeed. He continues to write on his laptop carelessly and without deigning the boy of attention.  
The man seems to concentrate in his work, which is occasionally disturbed by the sudden ringing of his cell phone, leaning on the counter next to the other machines.  
The young green long-haired boy is as always stretched out and his eyes still staring at the ceiling.  
Where did he go? Is he probably going to die?  
It's impossible, right? They wouldn't let him die, right?

And what if anyone cares about him? And what if everyone abandoned him to his fate?  
She wants to reach out her hand and caress his face but she restrains, frightened.  
She can't touch him.

The phone rings again and the man, almost mechanically, takes it to his ear.  
**Man:** Yeah. Yeah. We're going there. Yes, of course. We just arrived in Alberta, by tonight we get to Swizzles. Do not worry, He's still stable. Certainly. The father gave me all the necessary documents, you should not worry about anything. He will join us, you didn't contact him? ... Oh. I see. Well ... he is a particular man. Of course, of course. Do not worry, I have under control the frequency. The experiment will arrive safe and sound. Certainly, thank you.  
He puts the phone on a furniture, before returning to write quickly on the keyboard.  
He don't even look at the young boy.  
He almost seems like an animal locked in a cage, without freedom of flight.

**Nozomi:** ... they have ripped your wings and they're slowly leading you to hell ... what else do they want to do to you, there?  
The boy continues to look at the white ceiling.  
**Nozomi:** I wonder why I'm here ... I can't do anything to help ... Maybe it's better that I forget everything ...

**"No, please."**

That familiar voice ... again.  
It echoes in her brain.

**"He needs your help! Don't give up!"**

Who the hell is that? Why it hurts so much to hear that voice?  
The head continues to ache, it seems to want to burst.  
And she's hot.

* * *

Kaito sighed helplessly. His arms hurts, an half hour is passed since he's trying to heal her, but his attempt is useless.  
He has no idea how to use his flame of the sun to heal people and he doesn't know how he can heal someone who has a fever.  
Yet he wants to roll up his sleeves and do something to help his boss, who seems to suffer.  
Since that morning Nozomi was shaking in her sleep, Arina has caressed her forehead over and over again with cold hands, but the heat doesn't seem to want to turn down. They don't have enough water and they can't obtain it, since they are hidden in the hold for a few days.  
The sun definitely wants to lend a hand in helping his boss, she's breathing heavily and continues to sweat. Yet he doesn't know how to direct his flames on her to heal her.

He looks perplexed. The same thing happened with Haname a few days before, even if he managed to heal her a little. Unfortunately, however, he used a lot of flame, it has been wasted because of his attempts.  
He is already tired and he is continuing to waste a large amount of flame of the sun in a desperate attempt to heal her. He can not afford to waste any more.  
He needs an object that can help in addressing the flames in one place, without dispersing them.  
After another five minutes of trials he stands up, annoyed.

**Arina:** Kaito ...  
**Kaito:** I can't do it, it's useless! The boss does not get better and I feel like an idiot!  
**Arashi:** You always are a n idiot.  
**Masato:** Later maybe we can think of an object that can help you with this. You just have to think of it, do not worry too much.  
**Kaito:** But not only that! That is ... the flames ... don't come out as they should get out!  
**Luca:** How should they go out?  
**Kaito:** Well ... that way there ... and then so ... right ...  
The blond makes some strange imitation but no one understands.  
**Arina:** What the ...?  
**Haname:** I see. I understand how you feel.  
Kaito look at Haname and she too for a few moments, but none of them speak.  
Arina and Arashi are puzzled, they looks each.  
**Kaito:** Anyway ... I think that the fault is also of these bracelets.  
He raises his arm and watches his W.S. Those tools have been built to remedy to the lack of Vongola Rings, but they haven't special abilities.  
Obviously, the creator of the bracelets seems offended and she replies to the accusations of the boy.  
**Arashi:** What the hell do you mean by that? The bracelets works, it's you that you can't use them!  
**Kaito:** That's not true! You screwed up with this things!

The redhead suddenly stands up and approaches the blonde who doesn't move himself. They are both looking at each other for a few moments and then Arashi grabs his collar.

**Arashi:** Tell me you're making fun of me. Tell me you hate what I do. This is the true, right?  
**Arina:** Arashi!  
**Kaito:** Hey, it isn't true! I'm just saying that I think they could be improved ...  
The redhead leaves the collar of the boy with disgust.  
**Arashi:** You can only criticize. If you think you can do something better me, then prove it.  
The tension is evident and the air seems to become almost suffocating.  
Everyone are silent, Cloud is the only one who seems to chuckle at that pathetic scene.  
**Haname:** Stop it, stop it. Do not be silly, no one accuses anyone here. Have you forgotten that we are a family?  
The redhead turns to her friend to object but she can't say anything.  
Kaito, however, seems more nervous than before, probably because of what has happened.  
**Haname:** With Nozomi in these conditions it is obvious that we are all a bit nervous, but instead of help her you are fighting like children.  
**Arashi:** ... Sorry, I got carried away.  
The redhead turns and sits back down, without looking at the blond.

Kaito seems to want to cry, he clenches his fists and he's shaking.  
**Kaito:** ... but you don't apologize to me, huh?  
The sun turns around and he goes through the metal stairs leading out of the hold.  
**Luca:** Kaito, wait!  
Luca tries to reach it but Kaito is already at the door.  
**Kaito:** To the hell! I can't take it anymore!

He comes out and walks down the corridor with anger.  
After all, he knows that it is the fault of the tension that has accumulated there.  
Since when are they closed there? For two days? Or three? He has lost the count.  
And he begins also to be seasick.  
He doesn't want to fight with someone but he couldn't take the anger, after he saw he can't heal Nozomi and the general nervousness. The same thing happened to Arashi.

He stops immediately after crossing the corridor, he is breathing the fresh afternoon air. The sun is about to set, and some stars are starting to show up in the clouds.  
**"And who are you?"**

A man in his forties is watching him, puzzled.  
**Kaito:** Eh ... um ...  
That corridor is off limits to passengers and the man seems to have realized that Kaito is not part of the staff.  
It does not take much to figure out what's going on.

He quickly runs through the hallway to the back, while some voices seem to strongly pursue him.  
**Kaito:** what the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!

The group of stowaways now is on the bridge, pursued by the staff members who are trying in every way to bring them together.  
Luca, who carries the sick in his arms, drove everyone to the north but they all are blocked by some hubs.  
Cloud tries to open a road behind them but he doesn't dare to hit innocent people.  
They are surrounded.

Kaito looks around, noticing that Masato is concerned and Jun has a scared expression of someone about to make a bad end.  
**Arashi:** Everybody, down!  
The boys don't seem to have understood but the leader of the guardians seems to be sure of her decision.  
**Arina:** Arashi ... do you know what you're doing?  
**Arashi:** Kaito, take care of Jun, I and Haname will help that wretched of my brother.

Kaito is looking at the staff. What do they want to do? Do they want to keep them prisoners and then hand them over to the authorities once they get to the port? That ship need only a few hours to reach the port but they are found out like idiots.  
Kaito is cursing him for it.

**Arashi:** Arina ... you can take of yourself, right?  
The blonde nods, secure.  
**Arashi:** So ... LET'S GO!  
The storm and the rain grab Masato and throw themselves over the railing.  
Luca and Shinji thrown themselves almost simultaneously, followed by Cloud and Arina.  
Kaito grabs the terrified Jun and climb over the railing in a hurry, just some steps away from the men who want to grab them, concerned for their gesture.  
One step and then down to the icy Canadians waters.

They swim for a few minutes, Kaito manages to keep Jun on his back but he swallows a large amount of salted water.  
**Arashi:** Halifax is located in the inlet!  
She and Haname are dragging Masato towards the rocks.  
**Arashi:** We have to reach the land and arrive at the port inside.  
**Luca:** Can everybody swim? Can you do it?!  
Luca holds Nozomi on the back, which seems to breathe with much more difficulty.  
**Cloud:** Sure we can make it, we're not some weak girls.  
Shinji is the slowest, he is not physically strong but at least he tries to swim as he can.  
Arina decides to help him.  
**Kaito:** We must hurry! The boss could worsen a lot ...  
**Luca:** The water is freezing, we are on the north! We could freeze to death.  
**Arina:** Come on, Cloud is right! We are not weak! We have to survive!  
**Arashi:** Then shut up and swim.

Many minutes passed, they seemed endless and no one knows exactly how long they were in the water. Fortunately, despite the cold, they manage to arrive safe and sound closer to the rocks and they dragging themselves on the mainland, under the light of the moon that is already in the sky for quite a while.

When Kaito opens his eyes he feels a warmth. The fire is crackling, Arina and Cloud have light it on.  
Almost all others are exhausted to the ground, shivering and disoriented.  
Jun and Shinji are sleeping, Luca tries to heat up while Arashi tightens Nozomi's soaked body and try to make it heat to avoid that the fever goes up.  
Haname is next to them and she watches them, shivering from the cold.  
Kaito sits up and notices Masato who is watching his watered equipment, now broken and lost.  
Arina and Cloud seems thoughtful.

The sun asks himself if everyone doesn't have been defeated by their limitations.  
He knows that Nozomi wants to move forward, but the others? They also want to continue their journey or want to return home?  
But what they earn if they give up on everything?  
Personally, the blond wants to move forward. He wants to be strong, to invent an effective method to use his flame and help others to do the same.  
After all, the purpose of the trip is to learn more on the flames and their capabilities.  
But it is not the only reason.  
That trip can unite them further, creating an even stronger harmony.  
It's what Cloud and Nozomi want, but also everyone want it.  
If there is no way to live something that unites them more, they must create that "something", and that is precisely what Nozomi did.  
In the end it's also fun.  
Although wet and cold, exhausted and without a goal, they go forward. It may be stupid to give up now, they may appear weak and frightened.  
So the people has the right to don't trust them. How can they protect people and realize their dreams if they give up so easily?  
Kaito understood her. He is sure that others understand her too.  
Nozomi's dream is, after all, their dream.  
The dream of giving dreams.

He take his bag and opens it slowly. His fingers are trembling and he feels heavy.  
He is afraid.  
He is afraid like everyone else.  
But he is happy.

**Arina:** Why are you smiling like that?  
He looks at Arina, who is watching him with questioning eyes.  
**Kaito:** I was thinking that ... at the end this is fun.  
**Arina:** What is funny?  
**Kaito:** Experience all of this together. It 's funny ... because we do it together.  
The woman does not seem to understand him and shrugs.  
**Kaito:** It's not the same thing for you? Are not you happy?  
He takes his cell phone and turn it on. Fortunately, it is water-proof and it was closed in its case so it isn't so wet that much.  
**Arina:** I would not say. That is ... I do not know, actually. It's a strange situation ... and then, Undicesima in those conditions ... maybe it was better to go home.  
**Cloud:** Nonsense. It's only a shipwreck and you feel down like that?  
**Arina:** What ... we're not heroes or something, who do you think can like this?  
**Cloud:** It does not matter, it happened and we'll get over it.  
**Arina:** What is this way to think? In short, if we were at home we would not have had to escape ... think about it. We were hostages, almost hanged, then fugitives, then stowaways and finally shipwrecked ... cold and frightened, at night, in a deserted place and miles away from civilization. It isn't one of your fucking games, this is real life! And we were going to die!  
**Cloud:** You are the one who is thinking in a stupid way.  
**Arina:** ... How?  
**Cloud:** These are stupid things. There are people who also lived worse but they're never complained it.  
**Arina:** But why should we live like this?  
**Cloud:** Why should not we? It's a way as any to live. The world isn't bed of roses, there are traps around every corner. The Small Shell here, then, is also part of the mafia. Don't mafia people live hiding in bunkers, as stowaways and things like that? All these things are the normal routine.  
The explanation of the cloud seems to leave the blonde without words.  
**Cloud:** Maybe we were almost to die, but from my point of view I agree with the maniac of alpaca, here. It 's funny because we are detached from the monotony of a normal and frivolous life.

The boy paints a smile, not sure if the guy is really agreeing or is making fun of him.  
His cell phone rings and he suddenly gets scared, raging because he is playing and the call has interrupted the game.  
**Arina:** Kaito ... do you have turned on your phone?!  
**Kaito:** Uh ... yes, why? Look, it's water-proof, uh! Indeed, almost all the phones are water-proof now, so ...  
**Arina:** No, this is not what I mean! They could track us down!  
The sun rolls his eyes and looks at the unknown number that keeps calling insistently.  
Instinctively he takes it next to his face and respond.  
**Arina:** BUT!  
Arina doesn't have time to comment because Kaito has already started the conversation and responded with a worrying "Caesar-kun?".

**Caesar:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!  
**Kaito:** Er ... we are in Canada, but not at the port ...  
**Caesar:** TWO FUCKING DAYS ARE PASSED AND I'M STILL WAITING! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!  
**Kaito:** The ship we were on had to come tonight but we ended up in the sea because they found we were traveling in secret ...  
**Caesar:** EH?! And where are you now? Are you all right?  
**Kaito:** Yes, more or less ... there is the boss with a fever ... but now ... we are on the rocks ... not exactly on the rocks ... we are on the mainland but far from the port which is more inside ... there is nothing here ...  
**Caesar:** Huh? Nozomi has a fever? No, wait. You are towards the rocks ... listen, do not turn off the phone and don't move from there, I'll track the call and come to get you, okay?  
The voice of the Simon looks worried, but after the last statement, he ends the call without giving time to respond him.

**Arina:** ... Why does Caesar have your number?  
**Kaito:** I gave it to the twins ... as well as Luca and Haname ...  
**Arina:** I see ... Maybe they put an automatic call waiting for one of you three, waiting when one of you turn on your mobile phone.

Kaito is spread on the floor next to the fire, thoughtfully.  
Masato is now asleep too as well as Arashi, which is tightening Nozomi which conditions seem increasingly worrying.  
Arina doesn't seem to want to sleep, and so Cloud. Do they want to watch for them?  
He wants to be awake to be with them, but he can't hold the sleep.  
Who knows, maybe in his dreams he can think of a way to heal people.  
Bandages, perhaps, or a patch.  
The crackling of the fire is so relaxing and even the cold seems to have decreased.  
The sound of breathing of his companions, the wind that moves the leaves of the trees.  
And finally he lets himself go.


	14. Target 14

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 14 - Canada I**

The noise of the truck is very annoying, it seems that the vehicle is going to break at any moment.  
They could not afford something more expansive with the savings that Simons have. After all, renting a van for all that time it cost quite a bit.  
Fudou is sitting next to the driver, a man by a calm and mature expression, which doesn't look away from the road and drive carefully.  
The other guys are holed up in the back of the vehicle, sitting on the ground around the metal walls.

The young Simon observes the sick with sympathetic look, she is wrapped in a blanket found around there. She sleeps deeply, she hasn't woken up yet since they got on the van.  
He shakes his head in disapproval.  
**Caesar:** I can't believe it. Who came up with the brilliant idea to jump into the sea with Nozo in those conditions?  
Kaito looks Arashi which is watching him very badly.  
**Luca:** Let's say that it happened due to a series of unfortunate events.  
**Caesar:** Like what?  
**Arashi:** Kaito made us find and we had no choice.  
**Kaito:** Hey, who is the one who almost almost strangled me?  
**Arashi:** Who is who had offended my bracelets?  
**Luca:** I told you it was because of a series of events.

Caesar sighs, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs. His expression is serious and calculator.  
**Arashi:** But have you stolen this scrap?  
**Blizzard:** Of course, the owner followed us of his own will, here.  
The guardian of the glacier is very ironic, he runs a hand through his light blue hair with arrogance.  
**Arashi:** You're funny as an artichoke hit by a bus.  
**Blizzard:** And you're as gentle as a vented balloon, here.  
Bliz looks her amused and the red seems nervous, she mutters unintelligible words, looking away from the glacier.

Arina is looking Masato, he is in despair because he lost his equipment. She moves to the center of the vehicle and finds herself face to face with Simon.  
**Arina:** Let's talk about serious things.  
The brown now is more serious, almost as if he knows what they need to discuss.  
**Caesar:** I tell you, as soon as we reach the city, I'll immediately call my father.  
Arina says nothing but Arashi and Kaito argue in unison.  
**Arina:** Let him talk.  
The tutor has assumed the same expression of the Simon and her rebuke make silent the present.  
Caesar sighs.  
**Caesar:** Guys, seriously. I don't know if you realize the mess where you are. Tsuna-san is looking for you everywhere, he's fucking worried about Nozomi and he's right.  
**Arina:** It 's just a matter of time. They'll find us and this trip will end.  
**Caesar:** Why did you let her do what she wants? Aren't you her tutor? Shouldn't you help her to understand what to do and what not?  
**Arina:** She is not a little girl you have to say her "this yes and this not." Undicesima is stubborn, if she doesn't run into a wall she will never believe that the wall exists.  
**Caesar:** Yes, I already know it.  
**Arina:** I wanted to know... why did you come here?  
**Caesar:** Tsuna-san called me to know about Nozo, but I had no idea where you were finished. More than anything, I did not expect such an atmosphere ... there are few men working there.  
**Arina:** Atmosphere?  
The air seems to become more dense, but no one dares to speak and they're quietly listening to the discussion.  
Cloud smokes next to the window, as usual he doesn't seem interested that much.

**Caesar:** Nozo told you that we were attacked?  
**Arina:** ... She thinks he is the same guy who she is dreaming since her birthday.  
**Caesar:** Well, if he has green hair ... he could also be him, who knows. The thing that bothers me is why this boy is in Nozomi's dreams.  
**Arina:** Undicesima has strange dreams ever since she was born, there isn't a lot to think about.  
**Caesar:** The first family of Vongola ... and now Clover. All this is totally absurd. I wish I could understand what the hell is happening to this girl.  
**Arina:** Wait ... you said Clover? Is this the name of the boy?  
**Blizzard:** I think it's like a code name.  
**Caesar:** I have no idea who he is, but we know what are his goals.  
**Arina:** Decimo know about this man? Is this the reason why he is worried?  
**Caesar:** Half of his men are looking for Nozo, the other half are looking for Clover. It's a difficult situation.

**Cloud:** You said you know about his goals. Well?  
The brown observes the cloud, which isn't giving him attention.  
He looks around and sees that everyone, except Bliz and the twins, they are waiting for his words.  
**Caesar:** The Simon ... and the Vongola.  
**Arashi:** This is not a news. Many people want to destroy us.  
**Caesar:** Of course, but every time there is a danger we must act with caution ... and losing contact with the daughter of the Vongola boss, at a time like this ... is seriously worrying.  
**Kaito:** Well, as you can see we're fine! We have not been captured by that Flower!  
**Blizzard:** He's called Clover. KU-RO-BE.  
**Arina:** Of course we're fine. We're just fugitives and stowaways alive by a miracle after swimming for a few minutes in cold water and having spent the night camped outdoors as survivors.  
Her irony is obvious and the atmosphere becomes colder than the Canadian temperature.

**Caesar:** Fortunately you have not met him, he wasn't very friendly. In fact, when I tried to stand up to him ... he suddenly has escaped. He was hunted down, after all.  
**Arina:** Hunted?  
**Caesar:** He appeared a three or four times and he always aimed at me. My father was worried and even Tsuna-san, as he kept repeating the names of our families.  
**Arina:** He's a common enemy.  
**Caesar:** And that's disturbing. If my father and Tsuna-san had not intervened ... but he escaped.  
**Kaito:** Are you saying you were going to be defeated?  
**Blizzard:** I would say worse, but it is better to don't create unnecessary alarm, here.  
**Ylius & Yren:** His illusions are ... strange.  
The twins have a serious look and it is strange for two guys who usually giggle in a disturbing way. In fact, it's been a while that they're listening quietly to the discussion and they are thoughtful.

Shinji, who he is hidden in a corner as usual, he almost seems to wake up when he listen to that words.  
**Shinji:** He's an illusionist? Does he have the flame of the mist?  
**Caesar:** Yes.  
**Kaito:** Why all the bad guys are always misty? I said that you mist people are worrying!  
**Arina:** It isn't so. The mist is a mysterious element because it hides and deceives, but it is always part of the seven flames of the sky and it is as important as the others.  
**Caesar:** The fact that it is often also used for evil purposes lies in its particular quality. 'Deceive' ... but it doesn't mean that it is evil.

**Arina:** Exactly.  
Arina looks Nozomi and sighs.  
**Caesar:** What I wish for now is to get to town safely. I sincerely hope that he doesn't show up.  
**Luca:** But seriously you haven't discovered anything about him?  
**Blizzard:** What we know is what Enma-sama and Tsuna-san found, here.  
**Caesar:** Everything about him was strangely deleted from the database of Elektrica Family.  
**Arashi & Masato:** The Elektrica?!  
The two brothers speak in unison. The Simon observes the engineer and then the storm.  
**Caesar:** Some pieces of data are from several years ago and they are connected with the name of Dr. Oliver Stanford.  
**Masato:** Stanford ... I ... remember this name.  
**Caesar:** Anyway forget this story. My father and Tsuna-san are going to do something about this. For now we have to reach ...  
He looks at Bliz who is picking up a map from his backpack.  
**Caesar:** What is the nearest town?

**Haname:** Swizzles ...  
Arashi turns to rain and observes her with puzzlement.  
**Haname:** ... Don't you remember?  
**Arashi:** ... uhm.  
The red comes close to her friend and observes Nozomi, which is covered in a greenish cover right next to her.  
The brunette is sleeping, her cheeks are red and her forehead is still hot.  
**Arashi:** She talked in her sleep, I think.  
**Haname:** Yes, the other day. She said something like... Swizzles ... near Alberta.  
**Arashi:** Do you think that it is a clue or something like that?  
**Haname:** I have no idea, but since she has shown a particular place shouldn't we go out to see?  
**Arashi:** ... I do not know. She was just talking in her sleep ... I'm not sure ...

**Caesar:** Additional information taken from dreams, eh?  
Caesar sighs and turns to Bliz, which is carefully consulting the map of Canada.  
**Blizzard:** Hey, Alberta is a region of Canada, here.  
**Arashi:** You don't say?  
The redhead is drying Nozomi's sweat with a cloth.  
**Blizzard:** Swizzles is a small village that lies to the north, on the border between the regions of Alberta and the Northwest Territories, here.  
**Arina:** Oh well, at least we have a goal.  
**Caesar:** Would you listen to the ravings of a young girl with a fever?  
**Arina:** We need a place to go, right?  
**Caesar:** So we decided to go into the lair of the enemy, then?  
**Arina:** And how do you know it's the lair of the enemy? It's just the ravings of a young girl with a fever, after all.  
Arina maintains the look of defiance toward the young Simon, who seems annoyed.  
**Caesar:** Okay, you win. But are we sure that it is really a normal town? If in fact, in that place, there was really something ... I don't trust her dreams.  
**Arina:** What's troubling you, Caesar-kun?  
**Caesar:** Why has she dreamed of it. It's a fucking dream. Who told her to go there, where they want to bring us and what we will find once we reach your destination.  
**Arina:** Then I hope Decimo find us soon.  
**Caesar:** When Nozo wakes up, I'll call my father. I don't like to do things in secret, I want she knows I'm going to do it.  
**Arashi:** Do you think you're doing this for her good?  
**Caesar:** And you, why the hell did you come here? Because Tsuna-san didn't want to train you, perhaps?  
**Arashi:** Nozo want to find out more about the flames ...  
**Caesar:** Running away from home is not the best way to do it.  
**Arashi:** What else could she do? No one explained us something.  
**Caesar:** You could wait Decimo, when he decides that Nozomi was ready for it.  
**Arashi:** He'll never do it. He doesn't want that Nozo knows about the Vongola and all the things about the mafia.  
**Caesar:** He'll have to make a decision. Even he knows that she can not escape her fate. After all, there is nothing he can do to clear Vongola's blood flowing in Nozomi's veins.  
**Arashi:** So, according to your reasoning, we had to sit and do nothing when everyone kick our ass?  
**Caesar:** Stop insisting, Arashi. You were wrong, she was wrong. She's stubborn and proud, right? She would never have come to me for help, rather it was better to run away and go to lost herself in the world.  
**Arashi:** Asking for help to you?  
**Caesar:** Do you know why I moved to Namimori?  
The redhead looks at him but she doesn't reply, even Arina seems puzzled by the question.  
**Caesar:** ... Good. I think you have to get the answer by yourselves.

**Arashi:** Anyway ... that flame thing it was our initial idea. The goal changed when we fled from Spain.  
**Caesar:** And now we have to go where some dreams told us. Perfect.  
The young man stands up, he looks annoyed and he reaches the window to the driving area.

Fudou quickly turns and listens carefully to what the boss is whispering.

**Arina:** So?  
The tutor observes the Simon while sitting.  
**Caesar:** We head to the north west coast and then we take a ferry to Quebec. We are going to this mysterious Swizzles. It will be your last stop.  
He seems to want to hide a bit of curiosity, but Arina had understood that Caesar wants to understand what is happening.


	15. Target 15

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 15 - Canada II**

The train slows down and stops near a village in the isolated countryside of the Manitoba region.  
No one dares to open the door of the wagon, the air is really too cold.

It's past eleven in the morning, some guys are still dozing and perched between coats and blankets.  
Caesar, who seems to be the leader now, is looking beyond the tiny window with his eyes on the Canadian landscape. He is immersed in his thoughts with his black cell phone in his hands.  
As soon as he hears a noise behind him, he slowly turns and looks at the girl with the brown hair while she is putting a blanket on Arashi's shoulders. She does the same with Kaito, Luca, Jun and even the twins Ylius and Yren.  
It seems that she has become a worrisome mother who tucks her children.

He gets up a few moments later, looking at the small group that is working around Fudou's laptop, because's Masato one became a sponge.  
The young Fukada, along with the Simon's guardians of the mountain and glacier, is gathering information from the databases of the Elektrica family to try to find traces of deleted data from their servers.  
Haname and Arina, meanwhile, are taking notes on what they need to buy while Shinji, sitting next to them, he seems deep in thought.  
Even Cloud, who is away from them, is thoughtful.  
The brunette approaches him and sits next to him so he has forced to turn toward her.  
**Nozomi:** Do you need anything?  
**Cloud:** What can you offer me?  
**Nozomi:** It depends on what we find around the town.  
**Cloud:** With what money are you going to pay? We have only a few euro.  
**Nozomi:** Caesar kindly lend us something, he made the change in Halifax.  
She looks sideways at the young Simon who is listening to the discussion and gazes back at her, smiling.  
**Cloud:** Well, I don't need anything.  
**Nozomi:** If you need anything be sure to let me know.  
Cloud observes her with concern, he seems skeptical.  
**Cloud:** Why is all this about?  
**Nozomi:** We are alone and almost dispersed on a train in Canada. Well, in any case it will not last long.  
She smiled at him and walks away, approaching the young Simon, who watches her take a seat next to him.

Arina also approached the two, she is holding a slip of paper and she hands it to her pupil that grabs it quickly.  
**Arina:** They are a few things we need, just to resist a few more days before returning.  
**Caesar:** Perfect, we will soon go down and see what the town offers us.  
**Arina:** Thank you, Caesar-kun.  
**Caesar:** You're welcome.

Arina come back to sit next to Haname, which is observing the work of Masato and others. They seem quite nervous but, after all, it is natural. They are close to discovering the truth about Clover and his connection with Elektrica family, but the data are impossible to recover and everything they have is the name of a scientist who was part of that family.

**Nozomi:** You did not call him?  
**Caesar:** What?  
Caesar turns to Nozomi and notices that she is looking at the smartphone in his hands.  
**Nozomi:** You said you'd call your father as soon as I had woken up.  
**Caesar:** Yes, you're right. But first ... there is one thing I would check.  
**Nozomi:** You should call him.  
The boy can hardly follow her, he is sure more than ever that this girl is really problematic and incomprehensible. His head is full of questions, but he decides that expose them would have been much better.

**Caesar:** So, you're saying you want to go home ... after all you've done?  
**Nozomi:** "Everything I've done," what? We started with the hope of learning something useful but we had problems from the start. Once we reached the goal, then, we discovered that our trip was useless.  
**Caesar:** But you didn't want to find out more about Clover?  
**Nozomi:** I wanted to know more about the guy of my dreams, I have no idea if he is Clover or not ... but how likely is it that they are really the same person? In fact it's stupid, but it is a think that I had done in a panic, just when I found out that my father was looking for me.  
**Caesar:** You should have seen this coming.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, and I'm happy.  
**Caesar:** Why?  
**Nozomi:** Because... I realize that papa doesn't hate me.  
**Caesar:** You really thought he hated you, then. Your father wants only your own good, Nozo. You are stupid because you haven't understood it.  
**Nozomi:** You're right. And I want to go home as soon as possible.  
**Caesar:** I don't understand ... why are you're in a hurry?  
**Nozomi:** You said it yourself, there's a guy who's looking for me and he's dangerous, right? What do you think happens if we meet him? I don't want any of them to get hurt or that! We ... we are weak, what do you think might happen to Arashi, Haname, Kaito ... In short, I don't want any of them to get hurt because of me. Rather, I'll give myself to him in order to save them.

Caesar remains in disbelief by her words. Is she really the same stubborn and immature brat who he knew? At that moment, she looks really serious and self-confident.  
He isn't so upset, considering of who she is the daughter. She is putting her pride aside in front of the danger of losing the people she loves.  
Or she is frightened by a danger that her father is concerned too. Maybe she finally realized the gravity of the situation.  
**Nozomi:** I should have taken this decision to the hotel. I have not had enough time to think about it.  
**Caesar:** I can understand you, you were scared.  
**Nozomi:** I should not be, the guys were counting on me.  
**Caesar:** Nozo ... you are a girl of fifteen years. What important choices you think you can take? You was locked inside of your dreams since forever, you don't know yet how the world really runs. Perhaps this experience may have helped you to understand that there is something beyond the glass globe in which you were locked.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, exactly.

No, it's not really possible that this is the true Nozomi.  
He turned to her, surprised. The little girl suddenly has grown or she has been possessed by something invisible?

**Nozomi:** Caesar ... I had promised that I would bring them to the discovery of their powers. My father has denied the help and I have brought them to Spain. The family, however, was no longer there and I have no other ideas. It's useless for us to be here, I can't give them anything. I must bring them home safe and sound, it is my duty.  
**Caesar:** Nozo ...  
He starts to understand how she thinks. After all, it is obvious, however, she is putting the people she loves at the first place, even if she's doing it in her own way.  
**Caesar:** I see. Well, then we reach Swizzles and go home, okay?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, thank you. I feel more confident now that you're here too.  
**Caesar:** Why?  
**Nozomi:** Because you are stronger than us and if something happens you will help us, right?  
He chuckles.  
Nozomi is just a scared little girl who has no idea what to do. She is looking for a pretext to avoid sinking even more.  
So she clung to him.  
At that moment, he feels the need to bring them home safe and sound. He must make up the mess that that stupid has made.  
But he will do it, for his "little sister." The important thing is that she has understood her mistakes.

When she had recovered from the fever, the day before, he had yelled so much that he almost lost his voice.  
And, strangely, Nozomi had not said anything, but she had remained silent to listen to him.  
Since that time he realized that the girl was aware of what is happening.  
Luckily.  
He is happy that, in the end, Nozomi is not stupid.  
She thinks in absurd ways, she is inexperienced and full of flaws, sure, but she isn't stupid.

He stretches, turning back to the group a little further, which is heatedly debating for a couple of minutes.

**Masato:** I don't think that E-Load-sama would help us. If he wanted to delete that data, there is no way to get him to talk.  
**Blizzard:** E-Load?  
**Masato:** He's the current boss of the family.  
**Haname:** I don't understand, haven't the Fukada an important role within the Elektrica?  
**Masato:** It is not so important, Hana-chan. There is no use to beg him, I know him quite well. At least Ten-san is more reasonable, if only he had already taken the place of his grandfather, at this point ...  
**Arina:** It takes a while before Ex-Ten will become the next boss of Elektrica ...  
The blonde moves slowly toward him, supporting him.  
The young Fukada seems to blush.  
**Masato: **He's really a genius, you should meet him!

Caesar chuckles, noticing that the group is puzzling to find solutions.  
**Nozomi:** So lovely, uh?  
**Caesar:** Uh? Who?  
**Nozomi:** Arina and Masato. Who knows when they decide to reveal themselves.  
The brown sighs.  
**Caesar:** It is not so easy, Nozo. Love is ... an asshole.

The brunette gets up and tries to open the door of the wagon, helped by Caesar.

**Nozomi:** I know very well. I'm the one in love with a dream.  
The boy quickly closes the door behind him to prevent the cold air fills the wagon and wraps their traveling companions.

**Caesar:** It can't be easy.

They wander for a moment, heading towards the village just beyond.  
**Nozomi:** And you? Are you engaged?  
**Caesar:** No, I'm not going to have serious stories now. I had some little story, just to have some fun.  
**Nozomi:** Come on, you look like a maniac.  
**Caesar:** I'm not a maniac. And what's wrong to want to have fun? I'm only eighteen years old, huh.  
**Nozomi:** Uh, eighteen ... your birthday is in July, isn't it?  
**Caesar:** On May 6th.  
**Nozomi:** I see. This makes me think that I'll be sixteen in September ...  
**Caesar:** Wow, time passes quickly. Soon it will be almost a year since we know each other and this is probably the first time we talk without you to want to kill me.  
**Nozomi:** It would be stupid in this time. I'm also pretty tired lately.  
**Caesar:** Don't act like an old lady, now!

They walk in various shops, the bags are filled with more and more items and they contain everything. Food of various kinds, bottles of water and juice, covers, handkerchiefs, batteries and other items that they can need.  
The two walk side by side and they stop on a wooden bench, where they sit to have a snack.  
The young man looks at the girl who eats gently, like a girl careful about how she should appear in public, while her face is red and her eyes sparkle.  
Does she still has a fever?  
He sincerely hopes that it is so, since otherwise it would have been a big problem.  
He remembers the frequent bickering and he comes to think that perhaps it is better if they continue to fight.  
He decides to test her, just to be sure that the girl isn't thinking about impossible things.  
**Caesar:** Nozo, are you all right?  
**Nozomi:** Mh, yes. It's cold here but it's ok.

Some people cross the road with tranquility while a pair of cars pass with moderate speed, fading over a curve.  
The road is quite deserted and the people around are few.  
Three, or four, perhaps.

**Nozomi:** Nee, Caesar ... Do you ever feel a strange feeling when we are close?  
The boy gasps, turning to the girl with his frightened eyes.

_"No, fuck. This is bad! "_

**Nozomi:** It looks something like this ... nostalgic.  
The boy, who was about to have a heart attack, puts his hands on his face and smooth his hair, trying to breathe again.  
He sighs again and sketched a smile, realizing the situation.  
**Caesar:** Yes, Nozo. And it's quite normal, after all. It's about the ancient bond that exists between our two families.  
Nozomi turns to him and smiles, nodding.  
**Nozomi:** I thought so. It gives me tremendous discomfort. Also because ... At the end I can't don't argue with you. Are you really nerve-wracking, you know?  
**Caesar:** Ah, me?  
**Nozomi:** I mean ... Cozart-san and Giotto-sama got along, even papa with your father ... but we don't. Why?  
**Caesar:** Because you're stupid.  
The Simon quickly moves to avoid that a box of biscuits can hit his head. He fled from the bench and he is devouring his crepe a little farther on, watching the brat with a combative look, just like her.

_"Perfect"_ he thinks. _"This is the Nozo I know."_

Some voice force the two to turn back towards a desert yard.  
In a corner there are three men and they are annoying a little girl, which has a very worried look and she is trying to send away them.

The two elevenths have launched instinctively toward the four men without even speak each other.

**Caesar:** Go away, now.  
The firm voice of Caesar doesn't seem to scare the three men, probably in their forties. They don't move but they start laughing like fools.  
The poor victim, a really beautiful girl with albino hair, is behind the brunette, which is between the girl and the tormentors.  
Words or strategic plans are not needed. The three want move the two with a few punches but Caesar has already landed them.  
All of them.

**Nozomi:** Are you okay?  
**Girl:** ... Yes, thank you ... I had a little fear for those three ... I'm sorry!  
The albino affectionately embraces Nozomi, who remain puzzled.  
Caesar joins the two, while massaging his fists and he sideways notice that the three are running away.  
**Nozomi:** Don't worry, it's normal. Men think they can do whatever they want with women.  
**Caesar:** Another reason why you wanted to be a boy?  
He chuckles and he almost miraculously avoids the fist of the brunette.  
**Caesar:** Hey, you could joined the ones who think bad about the women, huh.  
She is going to kick him, but she stops and Caesar assumed that she has never seen the problem from that perspective.  
**Nozomi:** Oh ... Well, now it does not matter anymore.  
She hides her embarrassment.  
The Simon chuckles, he won again.

**Girl:** Forgive me ...  
She looks very confused, her lilac eyes observe the two saviors.  
**Caesar:** Don't worry! You want me to walk you home?  
**Girl:** Ehm ... I'm not from here ...  
**Nozomi:** Oh, and where are you from?  
**Girl:** I live in Alaska ...  
**Nozomi:** Oh, but it is far away!  
**Girl:** I was trying to go home and ... I'm lost. I'm sorry ... can you tell me how to get to the Yukon?  
The Simon takes his cell phone and start typing something for a few minutes.  
**Nozomi:** Are you all alone? Are your parents with you?  
Nozomi seems to feel empathy towards the girl, who is miles away from home.  
**Girl:** Well, that's ... I went to visit a friend of mine, when I learned that her mother was ... well ... it was urgent, I did everything by myself ...  
**Nozomi:** But it could be dangerous!  
**Girl:** I know, I realize ... My brother will be so worried ...  
**Caesar:** So ... Alberta is next to the Yukon region, then we could take her with us until we arrive there.  
**Girl:** Oh, really?  
**Nozomi:** Uh, yeah, no problem, then!  
**Girl:** If I can arrive there at least I know where to go to get back to Alaska! You can help me a lot!  
**Caesar:** It's ok then. We must return to the train where there is our group. Oh, and I am Caesar.  
**Nozomi:** Uh, my name is Nozomi! Nice to meet you!  
**Girl:** Nice to meet you too, my name is Biancaneve!  
**Nozomi:** Huh? Biancaneve isn't it ... Shirayuki hime (Snow White)? That ... the story with the seven dwarves and the poisoned apple?  
The Vongola rolls her eyes and the albino girl laugh softly.  
**Biancaneve:** Yes. .. my mother like these particular names!

The trio heads toward the train, now ready to resume their journey to the region of Alberta.


	16. Target 16

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 16 - Canada III**

Swizzles is a quiet and snow-covered town, lost to the borders between the regions of Alberta and the Northwest Territories.  
The population consists mostly of older people and stores you can count on your fingers.

Some snowmen and toys scattered in the snow suggest that there is still some child.  
Guys who would one day grow up and they would leave that place too.  
But what new parent would choose to live there and why?

The van stopped near a service station and the young Fukada goes down from the driver's seat, stretching.  
They have recently reached the town and rented another vehicle in order to steer smoothly towards their goal. The nearest station is located in a young village located to south of Bistcho Lake, about a quarter of an hour away.  
The group of improvised travelers gather on the main road, and finally in the open air under a gray sky in less than sixteen degrees of temperature.  
The first thing they decide to do is to look for a place to eat. They found an inn and take place around some wooden coffee tables.

Luca found himself close to the newcomer, with whom he has acquired a little confidence.  
He is happy to finally be able to chat freely with a beautiful girl, it hardly ever happened in his life, despite his repeated attempts.  
Where is he wrong? Perhaps he is too intrusive or does he chooses the wrong approach?  
He knew that the eleventh boss of Simon has had several girls but he doesn't feel, for both shame and pride, to ask him for advice.

**Biancaneve:** It 's very good!  
She brings the spoon to her lips, tasting the hot soup.  
**Luca:** You're right!  
He looks sideways at the girl and blushes. How is it possible that she has opened so quietly to him without running away like the others?  
He notices the two other small groups that are eating and chatting with fun. The Juuichidaime is together with Arashi, Haname, Arina, Kaito and Jun, while Caesar is with Bliz, Fudou, the twins and Shinji.  
At Luca's table there are Masato and Cloud, the latter sitting at the other end and he doesn't pay attention to anyone, as usual.  
Sometimes he wonders what goes on the cloud's head and why he followed them. He continues to assume that, despite he seems a bastard, he is basically fond of that gang of idiots. Perhaps mainly because of , since he seems the most enthusiastic during the concerts and appearances in television programs.  
Probably their "job" can facilitate the realization of his dream.

He is curious, why a guy so talented and determined as Cloud is not studying to become a maestro?  
Luca knows that since Cloud was child he was enrolled at the music school but, strangely, he doesn't seem that he currently attends it.

There is something strange in his situation and it is possible that the Juuichidaime is aware of it, so he decides that he needs to do her a few questions.

**Biancaneve:** Mh ... Luca ... That guy over there ... uhm ... I don't remember his name ... however, he continues to look at you... it has been for a while.  
The lightning observes the table of Simons, where Fudou was looking at him but he turns and then continues to eat.  
**Luca:** Oh, him. Yes, I know.  
The little girl smiles sweetly, placing the spoon in the pot.  
**Biancaneve:** He's interested in you. Well, after all, who would not be?

The expression on Luca can fully express his current state of mind.  
In these two days they spent to know each other, he realized that the girl, despite the initial shyness and female manners similar to Haname's, she is quite straightforward and uncomplicated.  
But that statement is really embarrassing and Luca does not know whether to take it as a declaration or a compliment.  
**Biancaneve:** Anyway, you've been very kind to bringing me this far. I know that there is an airport nearby ... I could catch a plane to go to Alaska.  
**Luca:** Uh, at Steen River, you say?  
**Biancaneve:** Yes, without going to the Yukon. That would be best.  
**Luca:** The airport is located about fifty miles from here, so ... like an hour and a half by car.  
The lightning rests his chin on his hand.  
**Biancaneve:** What's that?  
**Luca:** Hm? What what?  
**Biancaneve:** The bracelet.  
**Luca:** Ah! The Vongola W.S.! Uhm ... is only an electronic bracelet, nothing that ...  
**Biancaneve:** ... Vongola W.S. ...?  
She seems thoughtful and observes the other groups.

**Biancaneve:** Oh, right! As I understand it ... Caesar-kun and Nozomi-chan are the leaders, right?  
**Luca:** Uh ... yes, we say that they are the ones who rule.  
**Biancaneve:** Then I'll tell them.  
**Luca:** Huh?

* * *

**"Welcome."**  
An old man leads the boys into the living room of his house with two floors.  
**"I'm not getting many visits and I'm happy to accommodate you, even if the house is not very big ..."**  
Arina bow to the man and thanks him, reassuring him again.  
Bianca, meanwhile, has invited everyone to sit in the living room, next to the fireplace that gives off a reassuring warmth, before returning to turn to the funny old man.  
**Biancaneve:** Thank you Uncle Rich!  
The albino hugs the man with love and he gives her a grandfatherly smile.

**Haname:** Is he your uncle?  
The girl joins the group and sits by the fire.  
**Biancaneve:** No, but I see him as such. Uncle Richard is a friend of my family, I had forgotten that he lived here. My mother knew his son Paul, who now moved to Germany with his wife.  
**Nozomi:** I can't thank you enough for having found us a place to stay!  
**Kaito:** And most importantly, it's warm!

Meanwhile, Luca observes the landscape paintings and some knives hanging on the wall on a wooden background.

**Biancaneve:** Oh, I think I have to say one thing. I know that you are part of the Vongola family.

Luca suddenly feels guilty of some kind of crime.

In the moments that followed, no one seems to want to talk.  
At least, until a female voice does not break the tense atmosphere.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, is there a problem?  
The lightning didn't think of the consequences of his action, but also the Juuichidaime seems pretty quiet. He notices that Caesar seems perplexed, but nothing more.

Maybe he trusts her or her intuition.  
**Biancaneve:** Not at all. These territories are neutral, we have nothing against the Vongola so you are free to go.  
**Arina:** Neutrals?  
**Caesar:** What family are you? These territories ... they are under the control of a single family.  
It seems that Simon is almost accusing the girl that doesn't take into consideration the provocative tone of the young.  
**Biancaneve:** We have nothing against you, nor against any other family, Caesar-kun. We have always been neutral, just don't you create any confusion in our territories.

Nozomi has turned to Caesar, puzzled.  
**Nozomi:** You know?  
The young man sighed.  
**Caesar:** Neveria.  
**Masato:** Eh? Those Neveria?  
**Nozomi:** I've never heard of them...  
**Caesar:** Because you are ignorant and stupid.  
**Nozomi:** Hey!  
**Arina:** Neveria family... are also known as "the family of the ice" because of their territories. Alaska, where everyone think there are their headquarters, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Norway and certain areas of Sweden, Siberia and some of the icy continent ... the north pole in practice. All Arctic lands are under their control.

**Kaito:** So are you the boss?  
**Arina:** I doubt it. I know that the boss is a woman named Aurora.  
**Biancaneve:** Yes, exactly. She's my mother.  
**Luca:** What? So you'll become the boss!  
**Biancaneve:** No, absolutely not. I have no intention. My brother will take the place of my mother, when in November he'll be twenty.

"_It 's true ..._" he thinks. _"Bianca has only seventeen."_  
But, after all, they have recently met a blonde arrogant and self-centered girl, which is already boss and she is just twelve years old. He shouldn't be surprised about anything else.

**Nozomi:** Forget this talk. It 's late and it is best that we rest a while. Tomorrow I, Luca, and Caesar will escort Biancaneve at the airport.  
**Arina:** I'll come too, Undicesima.  
**Nozomi:** Okei ~

* * *

On the upper floor of the villa there are four rooms. Richard's room, the one that belonged to his son Paul, the room in which Richard's parents slept and one for guests.  
They were able to settle in three available rooms, splitting into groups of five and six.  
The rooms are close and Luca can hear very well the murmurs coming from the room occupied by the five girls, while theirs is already upside down due to the general euphoria.  
The room occupied by the twins, Cloud, Masato, Fudou and Shinji is, however, very quiet.  
He wants to be there, that tranquility is really inviting. The fatigue has taken possession of him and he doesn't like to mess with others, so he finds himself shaking his pillow with laziness, while Caesar and Blizzard are trying to rip Jun's panties for who knows what reason and Kaito spat all the juice on the ground, because he can not hold back the laughter.

* * *

The blond is carrying Biancaneve's bag reluctantly, she is about to leave to return to Alaska.  
He can't hide his disappointment, Bianca was practically the first girl to talk to him and she was sweet and has also done a compliment ... or something like that.  
No, he didn't understand if it was a compliment or a declaretion of love.

**Biancaneve:** I'm thirsty ...  
**Caesar:** I'll go get some juice to the distributor, do you like it?  
The Simon winks.  
The albino replied with a smile and nods, the Simon and his right-hand go away to the drink machine.

**Nozomi:** Tsk, that fucking playboy.  
**Arina:** Undicesima.  
The look of Arina was very serious.  
Well, Juuichidaime is certainly not an example of education but, in the end, they're just talking with friends. Luca is starting to think that his sister should be less strict.  
**Biancaneve:** Do you like him?  
**Nozomi:** Are you kidding me?! How can I like that bastard? He 's just a bighead that does nothing but piss me off ... and what bothers me is that he act so gentle with the girls.  
**Biancaneve:** Why not? After all the boys do well. They feel compelled to always be nice to the girls.  
Luca, meanwhile, is starting to understand her a little more but he prefers to remain silent to observe the uncrowded hallway.  
**Nozomi:** Well, luckily you haven't had the opportunity to speak with Cloud, then.

When the blonde came back to look at his companions, a few moments later, he notices that Nozomi is looking towards the escalators with a shocked expression.  
Although he turns back, the first thing they notice is a guy standing in front of the escalators.  
He wears a lightweight jacket and he has long green hair.  
Luca drops Biancaneve's bag, advancing a step or two and putting himself in front of the Juuichidaime.  
**Nozomi:** It's not... he is ...  
**Biancaneve:** Who ... Who is him?

The mysterious young boy advance toward them, ignoring Luca and observing the brunette with curiosity.  
**"Yes, it was so."**  
His voice seems expressionless and not too low.  
**"I knew that the number XI-S would have led me here. It's perfect."**  
**Nozomi:** ... What?  
**Luca:** Don't come any closer! What the hell do you want?

The boy looks puzzled, he brings attention to the lightning.  
**"The numbers XI-S and XI-V. I'll Begin to take the first one."**  
Luca is even more confused than before but he decides to attack quickly, trying to keep him away from Nozomi.  
He does not know whether to hope or not that Caesar comes, since he is also a goal of the wacky young.  
He tries to swing his chain but he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder that forced him to kneel.

**Arina & Nozomi:** Luca!

The voices of his sister and the Juuichidaime blend together and dissolve into a vortex.

_"Shit! The wound of that time ... "_

He closed his eyes for two seconds, and when he reopened them, it's all wrapped in a whitish fog.  
He rises with difficulty, observing around and holding his shoulder.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime! Arina! Bianca-chan!  
No, he can't be confused by the fog as well. He also spent every night playing with Shinji, to learn to see through the illusions.

He tries to calm down, closing his eyes and breathing again.  
Nothing is real, all is the result of the power of that boy.  
He have seen worse things. Corpses, deformed monsters, darkness, blood, and desolate places devastated by the darkness.  
Stuff you can find in any horror game.

**Nozomi:** What are you looking for from me? Why did you come in my dreams?  
The voice of the Vongola is so clear and the lightning quickly open his eyes, finding himself to observe Nozomi, already in hyper mode and with the orange flame that burns on the forehead.  
The young man with green hair doesn't respond, he is pushing forward and holding the staff of the girl who trembles slightly, probably because she can't counteract the force of Clover.

**Clover:** You see through my mist ... You're strong.

The whitish mist begins to thicken, Luca sees more and more blurred and try to grab Nozomi's arm.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime!  
**Arina:** Damn! Luca, Undicesima is gone!  
**Luca:** That boy is increasing the mist, I can't see anything!

The lightning begins to lose patience, waving his arms and trying to recover the sense of direction.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime! Juuichidaime!  
What kind of guardian is him if he leaves so his boss? He had to grab her before she disappears and, at that moment, he begins to feel useless.  
His shoulder hurt so much that his movements are clumsy and heavy.  
Arina, who is helding close to Luca's chain, seems the most calm. She is looking around with concentration, almost as if she's trying to grasp even the slightest whisper.

They spend only a couple of seconds when a reddish light pierces the fog from the inside, creating a long corridor that led to Clover, motionless in front of the large window.  
At the other end, Caesar is surrounded by a strange runic aura and the flame of the earth seems more heated than usual.

Nozomi is located exactly in the center, she turns back just when the boy has reached her.  
**Caesar:** Are you okay?  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you're a target too!  
The young green-haired illusionist observes the two for a moment, bowing his head to the right.  
**Clover:** Both are here ... I cannot take them together.

He suddenly vanishes in the blink of an eye.

The mist has dissolved and the group met quickly. Luca, Arina and Biancaneve have reached Caesar, Blizzard and Nozomi in the middle of the room.  
**Caesar:** What did he do? Are you sure you're okay?  
**Nozomi:** He .. spoke of numbers ... something like XI-S and XI-V ...  
**Caesar:** Yes, I know, I don't care. I don't want to know what he said, I want to know what he did to you!  
**Nozomi:** He didn't do anything, don't worry! I'm not a kid, damn it! Why the fuck you have to treat me like this?!  
**Caesar:** Stop being a jerk, if something happened to you it would be my fault.  
**Nozomi:** For what reason? You are not my bodyguard!  
**Caesar:** No, it was because I was so sure of myself. I didn't think he would have followed us here and I haven't been able to call my father too.  
Nozomi seems worried.  
**Nozomi:** ... You haven't called Enma-san?  
**Caesar:** I'm trying it since we reached the lake station. There's no signal and I'm praying that he can at least receive the notices of my calls. Maybe he can track us anyway.  
**Nozomi:** Sorry but ... isn't it enough that you have the phone turned on? He should find us easily!  
**Caesar:** My father does not know that I've found you, I told him that I came back to Japan. Although, at this point, I hope he has understood.  
All are silent for a moment.

The two elevenths seem really worried and they are looking very seriously.  
A mechanical voice booms from the speakers and the group returns to reality.  
Nozomi turns and reaches Luca and Biancaneve.  
**Nozomi:** Your plane ...  
**Biancaneve:** I know, but ... sorry, I have a little fear ...  
**Luca:** What can we do ...? We can't escort her in Alaska!  
**Biancaneve:** I don't know ... after seeing that guy ... that was a flame of mist, right?  
The lightning comes up to her, holding his aching shoulder.  
**Blizzard:** Hey, you should get yourself checked, here.

Yes, he should definitely heal that wound. It seems it is more serious than expected, but he did not want to give problems to the others.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway ... let's go home.  
Caesar agrees with her decision.


	17. Target 17

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 17 - Canada IV**

Arashi's brother has approached Arina when she entered the house.  
Luca sits on the sofa, ignoring her sister and the engineer. He takes his shirt off awkwardly and watch the sore shoulder.  
A scar is visible on his skin and Biancaneve approaches him, she looks at that cut with apprehension.  
From the adjacent small room arrive Arashi and Kaito, who join the group just returned.

**Arashi:** Biancaneve ... didn't take the plane?  
**Luca:** No. .. some things have happened.  
**Kaito:** That wound is the one from Mirjad? Um, I have to see if there is a way to cure it ...

Nozomi sits next to Biancaneve with a demoralized look. Caesar and Bliz approach the couch and seem to study the situation calmly, while Arashi reaches her friend.  
**Arashi:** Nozo, what happened?  
The girl doesn't answer, she merely grimace. Even the Simon says nothing, he looks at Luca and then the little Vongola.

**Kaito:** Anyway, it's a stroke of luck.  
**Arina:** For what reason?  
The tutor has approached the group, after escaping Masato's concerned questions.  
**Kaito:** For Bianca-chan ...  
Kaito is unable to complete the sentence because an unknown figure emerges from the other room.

An albino-haired boy calls the girl's name with concern.  
Biancaneve stands rapidly after hear his voice, not very deep but sweet.  
**Biancaneve:** Nii-chan!  
She runs into his arms.  
**Boy:** Luckily you're fine!  
The boy is very high compared to his sister, his blue eyes are so bright that seem to shimmer in the dark room.

**Biancaneve:** Come on!  
Bianca takes his hand and walks to the group.  
**Biancaneve:** He is my elder brother, Cristal.  
She comes over to Caesar.  
**Biancaneve:** He's Caesar-kun, he is the future boss of the Simon family, and she ...  
The girl shows Nozomi, which is still sitting next to Luca and Arashi.  
**Biancaneve:** Nozomi-chan, she's the one who has offered to escort me. And she's the future boss of the Vongola Family.  
The boy bowed his head slightly with a polite smile.  
**Biancaneve:** Then there's Arina-san ... and Luca-kun, who was very kind to me these days.  
**Caesar:** We know that this is your territory, we're sorry we passed here without telling you.  
The Simon seems strangely very nice and polite, contrary to how he usually is.

**Cristal:** Never mind, I already guessed that we would have found you around here. My mother has received an urgent request from Vongola Decimo to get permission to pass on our territories in search of the daughter of Tenth, who is missing. We agreed, as long as they don't create problems.  
**Nozomi:** I thought so ...  
The girl looks at the floor.  
The albino seems to notice her discomfort as he begins to observe her.  
**Cristal:** Why did you run away from home ... mh ... Nozomi, right? As I understand it, your father is really worried.  
**Nozomi:** ... Too much has happened ... I'm sorry.  
**Arashi:** Nozo ...?  
She also seems concerned about the strange behavior of Nozomi.  
**Caesar:** And in all this, I was not yet able to contact my father. Does this area lacks of signal?

**Biancaneve:** Nii-chan ...  
**Cristal:** Uncle Rich had told me that you went to take the plane. I was about to leave.  
**Biancaneve:** Yes, I was about to take it but ... things have happened over there and I was too scared to go alone with the next plane ...  
The boy frowns.  
**Cristal:** What happened?  
He looks up and observes the young people present in the hall with an accusatory expression.  
**Biancaneve:** Someone wanted to hurt us and I ... I was really scared, nii-chan ...  
She clings to the guy who lovingly caresses her hair.  
**Cristal:** Don't worry, now I'm here. Tomorrow we get back home, just that you don't even think about going away on your own again. We were all worried.  
The girl nods.

**Caesar:** Sorry again, I didn't think that he would follow us this far. That one is too dangerous, I have to be able to contact my father as soon as possible.  
**Cristal:** Who are you talking about? Who is this?  
**Nozomi:** We do not know exactly what it is but I know he wants something from us. I've only dreamed him several times. He is him, the one of my dreams ... just a little more tall and strong, maybe ...  
Cristal doesn't seem to want to believe her words and looks puzzled.  
**Arina:** It is called Clover. We only know he owns the flame of mist and he is linked to this Dr. Oliver Stanford.  
**Cristal:** Stanford, you say? I'll do some research.  
**Arina:** Will you help us? You Neveria should remain neutral ...  
**Cristal:** Don't misunderstand. I don't want any problems on our territory, I prefer to find these problematic elements and check that they don't cause havoc on our lands.

* * *

That evening, the boys are gathered around the big table in the living room.  
Between a plate of risotto and a few vegetables, Nozomi and Arina told the two Neveria about the trip and what happened to them so far.  
The young and future eighth boss of Neveria has remained silent to listen to what they had to say, nodding every now and then immersed in hypothetical thoughts.

**Cristal:** So, as I understand it, we have no idea why but he seems to be interested in you two. Is it possible that he has some kind of grudge?  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea, I've only dreamed of him...  
The girl feels uncomfortable.  
**Cristal:** This situation is quite worrying. This Stanford is an old scientist from Elektrica family, right?  
**Masato:** Apparently yes, but we don't know anything else. The data on him have been erased.  
**Cristal:** Maybe I can go back to something from our database, leave it to me.

The albino put the glass on the table.  
**Cristal:** Caesar, you said that you can't contact your father, right? Tomorrow we get back home, before doing any research I'll try to contact the boss of Simon via satellite to explain him the situation.  
Caesar remains unmoved but Nozomi seems confused.  
**Cristal:** What interests me, as well as to repay the favor, is that no one gets hurt in my house. So I would like you to go away as soon as possible and that creature is taken, along with the doctor.  
**Masato:** I don't know yet whether or not they are connected.  
**Cristal:** Probably yes, if his name was found next to that of Stanford.  
**Masato:** In fact, along with the name of the doctor I've only found a pamphlet entitled 'Clover Experiment'. I don't know whether or not they are the same thing.  
Cristal sighs, watching the engineer.

**Arina:** Experiment ... flame of the mist... he seems mad at the Vongola ... and also with Simon. It reminds me of an illusionist of years ago.  
**Luca:** An illusionist of years ago?  
**Blizzard:** Indeed ... The situation resembles that of Rokudo Mukuro.  
**Caesar:** Mukuro, uh? He was Tsuna-san's guardian of the mist.  
**Nozomi:** Huh? What do you mean? Chrome nee-san is papa's guardian of the mist!  
**Caesar:** Not in the beginning ... actually I did not understand much either.  
**Arashi:** Are you really thinking that Mukuro had something to do with this story?  
**Arina:** Actually no, I just noticed the coincidences.  
**Masato:** But something bothers me. As I recall, the experiments that had to do with Mukuro had been brought forward by the Estraneo family, right?  
**Arina:** I think so. You know that family?  
**Masato:** Unfortunately yes, but only by hearsay. It had to do with us Elektrica.  
**Caesar:** So you think it's all connected?  
**Masato:** Not with Mukuro, surely ... but with the Estraneo... yes. It's possible that Stanford is one of the survivors of that family or someone who is working for them ...  
**Cristal:** If it was that, it would be a problem. The Estraneo are guilty of monstrous experiments carried out on humans.

There's silence in the room and the air becomes tense.  
The affirmation of the Neveria seems to have frightened them but, after all, the situation is already quite drastic.  
If the Estraneo are still in circulation, how many other people have suffered because of them?

* * *

The brunette decided to be her the one to take care of the beds, so she leaves the others in the kitchen, they're clearing the table, and she is quick to tidy up the rooms one by one, preparing for the night.  
She placed some duvets on the floor and opens many sofa beds, placing sheets and pillows.  
Cristal would sleep in the living room so she prepares a pillow and a blanket for him.  
She meets the gaze of the young Simon, who is still in the hallway.  
She feels her heart beating rapidly and she looks away, embarrassed.

**Caesar:** What are you going to do, Nozo?  
**Nozomi:** About what?  
**Caesar:** Clover.  
**Nozomi:** Nothing. I do not want to do anything. He scares me, I'm not able to counteract his flame and I don't want him to hurt my friends.  
**Caesar:** Tomorrow Cristal is going to come home and he will call my father to me ...  
**Nozomi:** Well, I can't wait to go home. I'm afraid, Caesar.  
**Caesar:** ... Yes, I can understand you.  
**Nozomi:** It's my fault if we're here ... it was supposed to be a simple trip to the discovery of ourselves and of our ability, but it became an escape for survival. I do not want others to risk their lives. As long as it was just a trip without the knowledge of my father was ok ... How many boys do it? They walk around for a few days and then come back, sipping the screams of their worried parents ... it had to be so, an escape of a couple of months. At the end we knew where to go, we had the money and we had only to talk with those people and ask for help ... the help that my father had not given us ... But not now, not like this. I have no intention of dying and I don't want to see the death of others because of my idea!  
She turns to the boy, her eyes are languid and she continues to shake her head as if she is denying that situation.  
**Nozomi:** If ... that guy threatens others, I ... would not exist a second to give my life for them. But if I should die ... papa ... mama ... Grandma ... them, for me ... no. ... What could I do?  
**Caesar:** Yes, Nozo. I understand what you mean.  
The young man nods, bringing his right hand on the girl's brown hair and ruffles affectionately.  
**Caesar:** You're an idiot, but you know when you have to stop yourself. I'm proud of you, sis.  
Nozomi sighs, returning to concentrate on her work.

She feels much better with Caesar beside her. The girl can't bear alone all those concerns and the presence of Simon helps her to pull off a huge weight off her shoulders.

* * *

At eight o'clock in the morning, most of the group is still curled up under the covers.  
The air is obviously cold, although it was now April.  
Luca, Nozomi and Caesar have reached the back of the house where there is a small workshop, ready to greet the two brothers who would soon return home.  
Nozomi is puzzled when she finds herself in front of a huge snow colored stallion that is unsteady when his master approached him and began to stroke the mane.  
**Luca:** He's wonderful!  
**Cristal:** She's wonderful. Bufera is a wonderful lady.

The young climbs on the white horse, immediately after helping his sister.  
Bufera neighs, shaking her head and shake up her gorgeous albino hair, coordinated perfectly with the two brothers.  
The brunette throws a fleeting look at the two, ready for departure.

_"He almost seems like a prince on his white horse." _she finds herself thinking, blushing slightly.  
She doesn't care about it because Cristal is a really cool guy, any woman would have blushed watching him on his steed.

The albino looks at Nozomi, smiling. That's a warm smile and full of sweetness, almost like Primo-sama's one.  
**Cristal:** One day, if you want, I'll make you a ride on her.  
Nozomi is unable to formulate a sentence so she just nods without saying a word.  
**Caesar:** Just go behind her too, otherwise she falls.  
The brunette almost want to kill him.  
**Nozomi:** What the hell are you saying, damn!  
She manages to finish the sentence because she is really angry, but she quickly turns to the Neveria with a mortified look, as if she had just realized that she had done something horrible.  
The crystal-eyed man laughs softly.  
**Cristal:** Come on, don't be so cruel to her. I'm sure she will ride very well ... maybe I could give her some lessons.  
The Vongola feels better, fortunately he was not offended nor he has noticed how the girl was rude and impolite. She mentally promises herself to change as soon as possible to avoid certain figures.  
**Nozomi:** You don't need all this, Cristal-san ...  
**Cristal:** I have to repay for my sister, so there are no problems.  
**Nozomi:** But .. I am a Vongola ...  
**Cristal:** It does not matter, you should always return a received favor.  
His smile is really exciting and involves the two young boss.  
**Nozomi:** All right then.

Cristal and Biancaneve greet the three with a nod and Bufera starts to gallop, leaving Richard's home and crossing the snow fields without delay until they disappear on the horizon.  
Luca pulls up the nose, he is obviously sad because he was really fond of the sweet little girl.  
**Caesar:** Come on, Luca. One day, perhaps, you will see her again.  
The brunette turns to Caesar, who seems quiet. When the young man notices that she is watching him, he chuckles.  
**Caesar:** What's up, bakaNozo? Did you really want to go with him?  
**Nozomi:** Shut up, asshole.  
For what absurd reason he likes to tease only her?  
The night before he proved to be kind and understanding and now he starts again to be unnerving and obnoxious.  
Perhaps it is a demonstration of affection, but for her it is unacceptable.  
She almost started to think about feeling something for him and she is slowly realizing that in reality it isn't that.  
It is probably something else.

She absolutely must understand her feelings. After all, she still does not know what love is.  
Apart from what she feels for Primo-sama, of course. But for him ... it is different.  
She wants that man as if he was some kind of drug, without which she can not survive.  
She depends on him and would do anything for that man.  
She knows that in reality it is very wrong and maybe she should forget about him.  
Yes, she must forget about him.  
But she can't do it in any way, she wants him at all costs.

An iron chain continues to tighten her body, bound, preventing her from moving forward.  
She can't stay forever chained to the dreams of the past and she prays earnestly that, one day, someone would have broken one by one the rings from that rusty chain.


	18. Target 18

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 18 - Canada V**

Swizzles is very quiet, nothing compared to the chaos of the city.  
The few inhabitants work without ever losing the smile, in solitude and in harmony with the landscape that surrounds them.

The two elevenths have finally returned after a couple of hours spent to shop at some stores adjacent to the villa, taking advantage of the fresh air and to arrange their thoughts.  
The front door closes quickly behind them, dragging away the cold air that still surrounds the country.

They approach the sofa and Caesar sits down, crossing his legs and leaning his head back.  
Nozomi approaches the young man and only then she notices that Kaito and Luca are a little farther on, the blond is strangely bent over the lightning, engaged in something.

She slowly approaches the two and notices that Kaito has a brush in his hand, wrapped by the flame of the sun, he is rapidly moving it on Luca's wound, just as if he's coloring it.

**Nozomi:** What are you doing?  
Kaito is too absorbed in his work so he doesn't reply.  
**Luca:** He's trying to heal my wound. He's succeeding a little ... but little by little, uh ...  
**Nozomi:** ... with a brush? I did not know that Kaito loves to paint!  
The blond scratches his head in puzzlement.  
**Kaito:** Um. I have to put more powah ... I must succeed!

**Haname:** It's a pastry brush.  
The gentle voice of Haname echoes behind them, the raven-haired girl is sitting next to the fireplace with a book open on her legs.  
Nozomi turns toward her, intrigued, and also Luca frowns.  
**Luca:** Pastry? And what do you paint? A cake?  
He bursts out laughing.  
The rain paints a smile, looking at him sideways.  
**Haname:** The brushes are used for cakes, to gild with beaten egg, and to anoint the food. That is a brush for sweets, I suppose he had often seen his parents while they used it.  
Luca observes the curious little girl and then turns his gaze to the sun, intent to "brush" the wound on his shoulder.  
**Luca:** His parents, you say?  
**Nozomi:** Kaito's parents have a pastry shop. Kaito had to be a pastry chef but he ... that is, come on, do you think that Kaito can do it?  
**Luca:** ... No, not really. More than anything he just loves eating them.  
**Nozomi:** Here. Let's say he wants to fight and open a gym ... a completely different kind of job.  
**Luca:** I see.

Arashi has entered the room and she glares at Kaito.  
**Arashi:** How the hell he managed to use his flame in that stupid way?  
**Luca:** Well, at least he has done it!  
**Arashi:** What the fuck are you laughing at?  
**Luca:** But nothing, it's healthy, right?  
The young storm shakes her head in resignation, she approaches the rain sitting by the fireplace and inviting the brunette to do the same.  
**Arashi:** Nozo, you come too! There is a nice warm here ~

The Vongola sits next to the two and she notices Shinji in the distance, he's sitting next to the door leading to the stairs to the first floor.  
At first, he seemed as a ghost and she was scared, than she realized that it was her guardian of mist.  
**Nozomi:** Shinji! What are you doing there, hidden in the dark? Come here with us!

The brown looks sideways at the three and bites his lip, probably undecided whether to move or not.  
After a couple of minutes he makes a few steps forward and sits on the floor with his back to a wooden cabinet, behind Haname.  
**Arashi:** What is it? Don't tell me you have seen other misfortunes, please.  
The affirmation of the red represents the state of mind of each of them, who fear the prophecies of the mist more than Clover.  
**Shinji:** No. .. I can't see anything, for now. I was just thinking ... to see through a thick mist like that of Clover, we need something ... such as Daemon Spade's eyeglass ...  
A surge of anger envelops the young Vongola who's looking poorly her guardian.  
**Nozomi:** Do. Not. Say. That. Fucking. Name.

The Simon raises his head, looking around.  
**Caesar:** Daemon Spade? Wasn't he the guardian of the mist of Vongola Primo?  
**Shinji:** Yes .. he was very strong ...  
**Nozomi:** And he tried to kill my father and your father ... and also Cozart-san.  
**Caesar:** Oh, right. Well, in the end he was just mad because his love, as I understand it.  
**Nozomi:** I don't give a fuck. I hate him and that's it.  
**Caesar:** Come on, poor Daemon Spade! He didn't try to kill you!  
**Nozomi:** Stop. It. Don't. Call. That. Fucking. Name.  
The Vongola observes the guy with hate.  
**Caesar:** Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade ...  
Nozomi jumps up and rushes over to the couch where Caesar is sat, which has quickly got up and he runs into the kitchen.  
**Nozomi:** COME BACK DAMN COWARD.

After a quick tour around the marble table, the Simon goes to the second floor, over the elder Richard, who probably smiles for the enthusiasm who wrapped his home.

The girl hangs in front of the man and bowed her head in apology.

**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, we did not want to make mess...  
**Richard:** Relax, I like to see this joyful atmosphere. In recent days, even though the house was full of kids, the atmosphere was so sad and cold ...  
The girl bowed her head again, unable to say anything.  
**Richard:** I hope you can soon return home, even Cristal-sama was worried about you ...

They are all again next the fireplace, only Caesar is still upstairs for the past ten minutes, but Nozomi certainly do not want to go looking for him. Rather she would have preferred death.

**Nozomi:** I hate him.  
**Arashi:** You're still thinking about that idiot? But forget him. He's just a fool.  
**Haname:** Mh... there seems to be someone missing ...  
Haname raises her head from the book and observes all.  
**Luca:** Arina, Masato and Jun are upstairs with Simons.  
**Arashi:** We miss the antisocial cloud.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, you're right! Sometimes we do not know who he is more quiet between him and Shinji ...  
The young 'foggy' clears his throat, immersing himself in his tarot, carelessly.

**Luca:** Oh, about Cloud... I was curious why he's not frequenting the conservatory anymore.  
**Arashi:** Uh, really?  
**Luca:** Don't you know anything?  
**Nozomi:** I know that there have been trouble in the family. His parents had fled away leaving him with his grandparents and then they came back like two or three years ago.  
**Luca:** Oh, I've heard this too. But if he wants to become a conductor why isn't he continuing to attend the conservatory?  
**Nozomi:** Dunno, as far as I know his parents took him away. They lived in another city before moving to Namimori.  
**Luca:** And then he stopped attending?  
**Arashi:** But do we have a conservatory in Namimori?  
**Nozomi:** I do not think ...

The answers are not sufficiently comprehensive but Luca says no more, returning to observe Kaito who seems to have almost finished his work.

**Nozomi:** But what you're reading with so much interest?  
The Vongola observes the two friends.  
**Arashi:** A stuff about weapons.  
**Nozomi:** Looking for new weapons or what?  
**Arashi:** I'm happy with my Scarlet and Raven, but I know Haname want to try a sword.  
**Nozomi:** Uh? So you decided to change?  
**Haname:** Yes, I'm sure.

**Richard:** Swords, eh?  
Elder Richard drinks a glass of some liquor and rests it on the table at the foot of the sofa on which he is sitting.  
**Richard:** It's a life that I don't make one.

**Haname:** You have also manufactured swords?  
The rain looks at the man curiously.  
**Richard:** Of course, in addition to many things. For Neveria, especially. I was a highly skilled blacksmith at the time.  
**Haname:** Would you be able to make it again?  
**Richard:** Ehh ... maybe with a little help ... but the materials are not of very good quality, only remnants ...  
**Haname:** No matter ... would be good something not very durable ... just to start ...  
**Richard:** Do you want to become a swordswoman?  
**Haname:** I use the swords since I was little, but I have specialized only in katar ... and not so well. Lately I've been thinking that the sword would have been better, maybe I should focus on that ...

In the back of the house there is a small workshop where the Vongola gone that morning to greet the two Neveria.  
However, she does not know that in that garage Richard creates swords too. In fact, she never imagined that there were still people who fabricated them.  
After all, what are the swords in a modern era ruled by rifles, bazookas and nuclear weapons?

**Richard:** So.  
The man approaches the wooden furniture and observes the materials stored on shelves.  
**Richard:** As I said, I can only get a poor quality steel. The iron that I own is not much, but good enough to start.  
Nozomi, Haname and Arashi approach the man, watching him put the materials on the wooden shelf.  
**Richard:** First of all ... what kind of sword do you want?  
**Haname:** Uh? What kind ...? A two-handed sword ...  
**Richard:** A Mast? A Claymore? A Flamberg? I can do as you please, tell me.  
**Haname:** Maybe a Claymore ... in short, a very basic ... classic ...  
**Richard:** Basic and classic, you say? So maybe it's better a bastard sword. And the hilt? Do you want a cross, right?  
**Haname:** Yes, a cross is perfect.  
**Nozomi:** How do you create a sword?  
**Richard:** It takes iron, coal, fire, a wrap and a lot of strength. The iron is melted and poured into the case. Following it is cooled and worked with a hammer.  
**Arashi:** From the explanation does not seem very complicated ...  
**Richard:** Oh, Miss, it is!  
Richard chuckles.

The workmanship of the weapon is continuing with the most total concentration of the man, which seems to be kidnapped by a world unknown to them.  
They called the guardian of the mountain of Simon, Fudou, to gives him a hand with the toughest jobs.  
Yet, despite the now venerable age, the elder seems to rejuvenate while performing those movements almost synchronized, probably he repeated thousands of times during the course of his life.

After dinner, Richard went back to check that everything was in place along with Nozomi, Haname and Fudou, which also seems intrigued about that work.  
The brunette leaves the three after ten minutes, returning to the villa and stretching for fatigue.  
She enters through the back door and decides to go straight to the room to rest for a while, although it's barely 10. Usually she does not go to bed so early, but in fact, certainly she does not want to sleep.  
She want only rest her head on the pillow and relax her muscles, tense from too many days, along with her state of mind.

**Caesar:** It's clear he will do anything to get me and her.  
The man's voice rings out loud and clear, it comes from the lighted kitchen.  
The Vongola overlooking the desert entrance and notices the shapes that moved into the adjacent room, where she heard the voice of the Simon.

**Arina:** What are you going to do, Caesar-kun? Are you still trying to contact your father?  
**Caesar:** I try every hour, but nothing. I can only have faith in that Neveria boy.  
**Luca:** I don't think he is a liar, and then he is the brother of Bianca-chan ...  
**Caesar:** In fact, I also think that he will help us. This situation is unnerving. If only I had tried to call him before ... I'm an idiot.  
She heard a loud sound, as if something has violently hit the marble table.  
**Blizzard:** You couldn't know! Don't take the blame, here. The fault is of that Vongola brat. She is the one who has brought us all here, here.  
**Caesar:** Let it go, Bliz. That girl has been already realized the crap that she has made, it is useless and petty to continue to reproach her. She entrusted herself to me, so I absolutely have to take you home safely.  
**Arina:** She entrusted herself to you?  
**Caesar:** She told me to be happy that I'm here. I couldn't be more serious about bring you back.  
**Arina:** ... Caesar-kun ... I understand the enthusiasm but ... please, don't go too far...  
**Caesar:** What do you mean?  
**Arina:** Well ... I would not want this to become something more ... well ...  
**Caesar:** Ah, of course. Don't worry. I highly doubt that Nozo is interested in me ... everyone can see that she hates me.  
**Arina:** It is not just Undicesima ... the problem is that Simon and Vongola can't have ... certain relationships ...  
**Caesar:** If you're referring to me, don't worry. Nozo is not a woman who I would marry. I like very feminine girls, I mean the gentle and shy ones. Just like Biancaneve was, but much less talkative and outgoing.  
**Luca:** Ah ...  
**Caesar:** Hey, I said "just like", I don't want to take her away from you! However, you don't have to worry about it. For me, Nozo ... is a bit like my little brother.  
**Arina:** Little Brother?  
**Caesar:** ...ok, little sis. It's just that I love when she gets angry! She makes me die of laughter, and she's so energetic! I love the relationship I have with her because it isn't calm and outlined. It's something between love and hate, which makes us complicit in any case, just as our fathers and our ancestors. I like her because I feel her like my little sister and I want to play with her, tease her and then protect her, just like siblings do.  
He laughs and continues for a while yet.

She does not know how, since she is already out of the back door and she crosses the yard until she reaches the wooden railing.

**Nozomi:** Little sister, huh? ... I should have known right from the start.  
She suddenly feels relieved and smiles.  
**Nozomi:** ... so he doesn't treat me bad because he sees me as something inferior ... right?  
She sighs.

It is perfect.  
That answer is definitely perfect.

Suddenly she feels very good, as if a great weight has been lifted from her heart.  
"_He doesn't see me as a dog or as a scum._" She thinks. "_He treats me differently because he likes me._"  
She didn't imagine that that was the problem she had.  
Her discomfort was born because of her way of dealing with that idiot of Caesar and she even started to believe that she loves him.  
No, if she really loved him, at that time, she would have burst into tears.  
She doesn't have pain, no tears or has other thoughts. She feels just fine.  
She feels good because she understood why he did not treat her like the others.

"_It's absurd. Envy is really an ugly beast._ " she finds herself thinking "_But he was always kind to every girl but me ... he treated me like crap._ "

She smiles.

He treats her like crap because he likes her, he consider her a sister.

Alright then.

She's not discriminated, she's not a dog, she's not scum or junk.

Then it does the job.

As usual, the opinions of others are above everything else. When does she learn to not care about what people think and listen only to the people who love her?  
Perhaps never.  
After all, she can't ignore the voices echoing down the hall.

_'Eleventh? Come on! She will never be like the Tenth! '  
'I'm not confident, a woman could ruin the Vongola.'  
'She will not get even half of the strength of her father.'_

How long she listen only to the judgments of the people?  
Practically forever. Since she learned to pretend to be someone else just to please those who don't look well at her.

But in the end, it would not solve much. Those who hate her, they would continue to do so.  
Always.

She shakes her head, wiping away a tear that has washed her face.  
**Nozomi:** Forgive me, Primo-sama. I thought I could love someone else besides you ... luckily it was just a misunderstanding.

She smiles, looking up and watching the dreary village, surrounded by the night sky and stars.  
A figure almost ethereal stands on the sidewalk in front of the villa, at the other end of the road.  
The figure of a blond man with a long black cloak.

Nozomi sees his distant and nostalgic orange eyes.  
And she trembles.

**Nozomi:** ... Primo ... sama ...?


	19. Target 19

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 19 - Canada VI**

The man with the golden hair, that angel who she dreams since she was born, is just a few feet away from her and he's watching her with a nostalgic and intense look.  
Nozomi stands up quickly and she approaches the edge of the road, clutching her chest because she feels a deep pain.

**Nozomi:** G. .. Giotto-sama! What ...  
The man lowered his head and turn away.  
**Nozomi:** Wait, Giotto-sama! Please!  
The brunette runs towards the direction taken by the man, chasing his figure now far away in a desperate attempt to grab it.

She stops after five minutes of running, breathing heavily and looking around in the hope of seeing him again.

Where is he?  
She did not imagine him, she saw him a few steps away from her. How is that possible?  
He no longer exists, he died many years before.  
Yet he was right there.

_"He was definitely angry ..."_ the Vongola thinks, bowing her head, "_He must be offended because I forgotten him so easily ... I should not think I was in love with someone else but him ... I'm sorry ... "_

She finds herself alone on a desolate road surrounded by homes with dim and soft lights.  
The obscure village is lit by only a few streetlights and a trail of stars that decorate the night sky.

It is useless to continue to call him incessantly, she knows he would not answer.  
He had never done in sixteen years of her life, why should he start doing it now?

When she comes back in the garden of Richard's villa, her gaze is sadly seriously.  
In fact she is not thinking about anything, she feels as if she had emptied.  
After a couple of steps she is assaulted by her best friend and she finds herself close to her.  
**Arashi:** Where the hell have you gone? Are you crazy to go out alone in the middle of the night?  
**Nozomi:** ... it's just ten ...  
She really doesn't want to talk.  
**Arashi:** Nozo! There's a madman around who wants to kidnap you and that other idiot and you leave around, alone, in the dark?!  
**Nozomi:** I was not alone.  
**Arashi:** Who was with you? I do not see anyone else.  
**Nozomi:** There was Giotto-sama, he has gone away.

It is almost impossible to describe the look of her storm, but Nozomi is sure that she almost want to throws a punch to her.  
Maybe she is trying to hold back with all her might to avoid hurting her and, rather, she merely observes her with anger.  
**Arashi:** It's not a funny joke.  
**Nozomi:** I was not kidding.

She goes up the stairs slowly, behind her she hears footsteps that follow her into the girls room, still empty.  
Probably Haname is with Richard and Arina must be in the kitchen with Caesar and others.  
The brunette opens the door to the room and throws herself on the soft mattress, sighing.  
**Arashi:** Do you want to explain yourself?  
The redhead is less angry but still very worried.  
**Nozomi:** What do you want me to say?  
**Arashi:** What is the meaning of what you said just now.  
Arashi sits on Arina's bed, looking at her friend with a puzzled look.  
**Arashi:** What does it mean that there was Primo-sama? What the hell is wrong with you?  
**Nozomi:** There was Giotto-sama on the roadside and he was watching me... maybe he's angry with me.  
**Arashi:** Nozomi ... please, be rational. He wasn't Primo-sama, you know that. You must have had a hallucination.  
The red comes up to her and lies down on the mattress next to her best friend.  
**Arashi:** Maybe you thought it would be nice if he was there and you've imagined to see him.  
**Nozomi:** ... He was very real ...  
**Arashi:** But it was always your imagination. Nozo ... try not to get carried away ...it could be dangerous. You can not go around chasing a hallucination, not at this time!  
**Nozomi:** But .. if he was real ...  
**Arashi:** But hell, Nozo! You know that can't be true, he died many years ago! Stop daydreaming!  
The voice of the storm is desperate, she's trying to make her understand what happened and she's right.  
It has definitely been a dream, Nozomi is so confused that her imagination has created the figure of the man who can reassure her more than anyone else.  
She slowly puts her hands around her friend and she closes her eyes, resting her head on Arashi's chest.

_"... e ... ma ..."_

**Nozomi:** Mh ...

She opens her eyes slowly, finding herself to observe Arashi's chest, which inflates and deflates at the rhythm of her breath.

_"... Undicesima ..."_

She sits up, looking around with her head in confusion and full of thoughts.  
A faint and barely audible male voice resounds from the outside again.  
He's calling her.

The brunette gets up quickly, not caring to wake her right-hand, approaching the window and pressing herself on the cold glass.  
Her eyes rest on the familiar figure of the blond man, who is near the gate of the villa.

**Nozomi:** Giotto ...  
Her heart beats rapidly, as if she is expressing her joy.  
The man does not seem to smile, but his eyes are still on her.  
She is detached from the glass and runs down the stairs, leaving the poor confused Arashi.

He came back, he came back for her.  
This time she doesn't want him to get away for any reason. She would also followed him to the ends of the world.  
She opens the front door and finds herself a few feet away from him, as before.

**Nozomi:** Giotto-sama! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere! I'm sorry ... I ... I love only you! This heart ... this body ... this blood ... belong to you ... like me ...  
She doesn't know what to say, the words come out in a confusing way and her chest hurts.  
Yet she is happy.  
**Nozomi:** I ... want to be with you ... so ... please ... don't go ...  
She moves slowly toward the man, who sighs.  
Primo raises his head and looks over the girl, and then turns around and leaves again in the night.  
**Nozomi:** No, wait! Wait for me!

She tries to chase him but the grip of the red forces her to stop after a few steps, a few meters from the road.  
**Arashi:** Where the hell you want to go?  
**Nozomi:** Arashi, leave me! You saw it too, he was here!  
She turns to the road and she sees nothing but darkness.  
Even if she fled to her research she is sure that, by now, she would not have found him.

Her second chance went up in smoke.  
She curses herself a dozen times, finding herself in the room to cry.

**Arashi:** Nozo, what's up? You ran away chasing who knows what ... you still see things?  
**Nozomi:** Is it possible that you have not seen him? He was there, near the gate, and he was calling me!  
**Arashi:** No, Nozo! There was no one near the gate, there was no one calling you! You dreamed it, Nozo! Don't confuse dreams with reality, please! We need you are ok!  
**Nozomi:** But damn, Ara!

The two are sitting on the bed of Arina to discuss the improbable existence of a ghost.  
Nozomi stands up quickly, holding her face in her hands and throwing fleeting glances at the red, more and more worried.  
**Arashi:** Nozo ... calm down.  
**Nozomi:** No I didn't want to do it! You do not believe me!  
**Arashi:** Nozo, you're shocked. You were dreaming something and you thought you were still dreaming when in fact you were awake ... it can happen ...  
**Nozomi:** No, Ara! I was not dreaming! It was him, really! He called me, made me wake up! He was right there, next to the fucking gate! He was right there ... he was waiting for me ... he wanted to talk to me...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, please stop! You know that it is not possible!  
**Nozomi:** Ara! Why the hell you do not believe me, do you think that I can tell you lies or bullshit?!  
**Arashi:** Nozo, you're hallucinating! Stop chasing a fucking dream!  
She gets up and finds herself in front of the Vongola.  
**Nozomi:** What the hell are you saying?! It was not a dream, he was there!  
**Arashi:** I'm tired of these, Nozo! You know very well that it is not possible yet you still think it could be true! You know it was a hallucination but you want to believe this and your thinking makes it real! Why the hell do not you understand?!  
**Nozomi:** You just do not understand a shit! Do you think I seeing things but I know very well what I saw!  
**Arashi:** You saw what you wanted to see, Nozo! A fucking dream!  
**Nozomi:** No, it was real Ara! How do I have to make you understand it? He was there! Giotto-sama was there for me!  
**Arashi:** Yes, and I'm the Queen of England! But for god's sake, Nozo! Can you be more moron than that?! Always talking about Primo, Giotto-sama here and there, but fuck! You don't think of anything else!  
**Nozomi:** So what?! Although I do not think of anything else I do not see why you should get pissed if I tell you that it's true!  
**Arashi:** Do you want to understand that you're affecting yourself? Your head goes haywire, Nozo!  
**Nozomi:** No, you're the one who do not want to believe me! What the hell do you have, are you jealous perhaps? Because he came to me?  
**Arashi:** Jealous ... of what?! Nozo, it is a dream! He's your great-grandfather, is a dead guy! Why the fuck would I be jealous, eh? Shit, wake up!  
**Nozomi:** There, I said you're just jealous! You do not want to believe me because you do not like he have come to me!  
**Arashi:** Do you realize the bullshit are you saying, Nozo?! You're going out crazy! You are out of your mind!  
The redhead turns around, dropping her arms to her hips and looked around, confused.

**Nozomi:** And don't you see your bullshit? Who does not want to believe my words? Don't you always followed me? Aren't we best friends? Why now are you doubting of my words?  
**Arashi: **Because they are unreal and illogical, Nozo! This isn't possible, I know that is not possible, but you're completely blinded by your mad love and the desire to see him that you dream about him around!  
**Nozomi:** No, it is you who are blinded by jealousy and do not want me to see him!  
**Arashi:** Nozo but are you serious? Even if I was jealous I can't stop you to see the man you love! Shit, I'm your friend, I want you to be happy! It's for this reason that I have not done anything but make you smile!  
**Nozomi:** Then let me go to him!  
**Arashi:** I speak of a true love, not a dream! Do you understand what I say or do I have to speak in Italian? Maybe you prefer in Latin?  
**Nozomi:** Are you making fun of me? Will you stop doing that? You're pissing me off, damn it!  
**Arashi:** You're pissing me off too, Nozo! And you're also worrying! Have you seen him? Did he call you? But where?! But do you realize what you're saying?! Now you also see ghosts, as if the dreams were not enough!  
**Nozomi:** Ara, enough, enough! Do not believe me, okay, it isn't your fucking business, I know it's true!  
**Arashi:** No, Nozo, it isn't! And it is also my business because if something happens to you I am partly responsible! I will not let you do shits!  
**Nozomi:** But who cares! Giotto was out there, he was here for me and you made him go away, damn it! How the hell dare you to meddle between us? I do not know if there will be another chance!  
**Arashi:** You're out, Nozo, you are completely out! I'm tired of you, Nozo! Fuck you, go to chase a fucking spirit and go die on the street.

The red gives a strong kick to a mattress.

The two carefully avoid eye contact for a while yet.  
**Nozomi:** Fuck you, Ara. Go away then, I do not need you.  
**Arashi:** ... Good. Go to hell you and your fucking family, I'm out of this.  
She goes out quickly from the room, just at the moment when Arina and Luca approached the door, with a look of concern and disbelief.

The two were yelling so loud that everyone had heard.  
But none of them spoke.

The brunette is sitting on a kitchen chair, lit by sunlight filtering through the curtains.  
The house is quiet, its inhabitants are in a state of total distress.  
The attempts to speak with the two were useless. From the first light of dawn the dialogues began, but both of them were pretending to don't listen to them.  
Arashi gone out shortly after nine, Arina and Haname have tried to talk to her but no one know how it ended. The others have given up.  
Not even Caesar seems to want to do something to fix the situation. He tried to talk to his little sister, but Nozomi looked at elsewhere.  
Even him, always so strong and secure, couldn't manage to find a solution.

Therefore Nozomi is there, sitting in the kitchen, watching the only person who has not done or said anything about the two litigants.  
Matsumoto Jun is working on a mixture with the same passion that a mother would put in preparing lunch for her family.  
In fact she has never seen him the kitchen, despite she knows that Jun and Arina are the ones who took care of cooking for everyone.  
She did not even know that he was so good in the kitchen.

The albino does not seem to care about her, but, after all, it's what she wanted. She wants to remain silent to observe the gray sky with some arrogant clouds who slowly cover the sun.  
She imagines Cloud that he puts himself in front of Kaito and the blond becomes angry about it.  
She almost smiles.

**Nozomi:** ... I wonder if I did well choosing them as my guardians...  
Jun continues to kneading, mixing the eggs with the flour and water.  
**Nozomi:** I should send them all home and forget about everyone. After all ... who am I to impose on them something? It 's just a silly game ended badly. At best, we have lost a year of school, they'll hate me for it.  
The boy begins to punch the cream-colored dough, while he's pressing it with violence.  
The little girl turns to him.  
**Nozomi:** So do you hate me too, huh? I should not even get close to you. All of them are innocent victims of my absurd mental planes.  
**Jun:** Mh.  
The albino throws the dough on the table for a couple of more times and then he takes a rolling pin.  
**Jun:** I don't think that this attitude is right. Not after what we went through.  
**Nozomi:** Eh. What can I do to put everything in place? I will help you to come home so no one has to worry about anything.  
**Jun:** This is not the right way of thinking. In addition, this isn't the Sawada-san I've known.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, Jun. I'm an error.  
**Jun:** I do not think you're an error. I just think that you have made mistakes, as we all do. Maybe you screwed up, but... It does not mean that you are an error.  
**Nozomi:** Arashi told me I'm out of my mind, she is right, uh? Because I see ghosts walking around the streets and I have unhealthy ideas. After all, if you are here is because I had some stupid ideas and I dragged you here.  
**Jun:** Well, you have almost let me hanged.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry.  
**Jun:** Apologies aren't enough for me. Honestly, if I had died ... my parents would not see me again ... I 'm only sixteen ... and yet ...  
**Nozomi:** Yes, I understand. It would be better that you had not met me.  
**Jun:** No, I do not think so. Sawada-san is a very good person and she was my first friend. Yes, she has some stupid thoughts and she mades me angry ... However, I would be still in front of my computer to pretend to be happy ... so I do not know, maybe it is good that I met you. Maybe you just had to think before bringing me here to do nothing and let me pass all this mess ... but you didn't know that, right? You have also apologized, then I might forgive you, as soon as we are at home.  
He shrugs and takes a tray.  
**Nozomi:** Well, you can also continue to hate me if you want. I understand you.  
**Jun:** It's stupid to hate someone.  
**Nozomi:** Why?  
**Jun:** Why should I hate you? You have not done anything wrong against me. You just thought it might be a good thing, but then all that has happened ... in short, you didn't do that on purpose. I can appreciate the thought. And I think everyone think that too.  
**Nozomi:** However I think that they will think I have some mentally ill... Arashi too. After all ... how can I blame her? I just used her.  
**Jun:** Used? I don't think it. When you were with her, you seemed really happy. If you really were using her, your feelings would not have been so sincere.  
**Nozomi:** I mean ... she comforted me when I cried because of my feelings.  
**Jun:** But if so ... you wouldn't care about her when you weren't sad, is not it?

The brunette looks the young man who is sitting in front of her, while he takes off his dirty apron.  
**Jun:** If you were using her just because you were sad ... you would not have looked for her when in fact you were happy.  
**Nozomi:** I ...  
**Jun:** What do you feel for her? Isn't Fukada-san someone very important to you? Arina-san had said that she had to cheer you up after your arrival in Japan.

A girl with red hair and a sincere smile had stretched out her hand, without fear.  
The other girl, with brown and tousled hair, she watched the hand as if it was a foothold.  
As if she could save her from the chaos that was sweeping through her.  
She had shaken the hand and she followed her.

Her world turned around her father, her mother and Arina.  
Then Claudio came, together with Fabio.  
They were her world.

When slowly the pillars of that world collapsed, she found herself crushed in the dark.  
Only after a while a little light came, a red-haired firefly smiled at her and helped her to stand up.

Her new pillar.

There wasn't a single day that she wasn't at her side, that doesn't drag her around with her enthusiasm, that she didn't share her passions and her ideas.  
She had never felt happier, close to her.  
Not because she had consoled her, but because she made her understand she is not alone.  
Her lips, her warmth, her eyes, her voice, her strength and weaknesses.

She loved that smile, her red hair and her perfume.  
And that hand, which helped her to get up every time she stumbles.

She now realizes that she is kneeling in a blind alley, it's dark and desolate.  
There's no Arashi to raise her up. There aren't any pillars in her world and the ceiling is getting closer.  
She puts a hand to her chest, she feels pain.  
Everything is falling apart, again.

**Nozomi:** NO! I do not want her to go away!  
She starts to sob.  
**Jun:** You need her.  
**Nozomi:** I ... I can't ... Without Arashi ... everything ... does not make sense ...  
She shakes her head, holding her face in her hands.  
**Jun:** Well, then you should think before you act.

Her main problem.  
She should always think before taking any decision.  
The brunette bites her lip, realizing how much she hurts her.

**Nozomi:** What should I do ...?  
**Jun:** What do you want to do?  
**Nozomi:** I want ... I want to ... go to her ...  
**Jun:** And what are you still doing here?

The chair falls to the ground at the moment when the brunette has left, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**Blizzard:** You're a fucking idiot, that's all.  
The blue-haired boy is serious, leaning against the wall of a convenience store.  
**Arashi:** Shut up, what do you want to understand?!  
**Blizzard:** Leave alone your own boss is a stupid and thoughtless action.  
**Arashi:** You don't understand.  
The redhead looks at the horizon, without giving any explanation.  
**Blizzard:** What's on your mind? We see that you're mulling over something, here.  
The guy comes up to the storm and grabs her arm, forcing her to turn around.  
**Blizzard:** Stop being a jerk, I do not know who is more stupid between you and your boss.  
**Arashi:** Stop taking confidence, Bliz!  
She squirms, escaping the grip of the boy  
**Arashi:** You don't know me or Nozo, think at your business.  
**Blizzard:** Well, I thought you are just smarter, that's all. I thought we could understand each other because we are right-hand men, here.  
**Arashi:** But what the hell, I do not want to explain any shit to you.  
**Blizzard:** Think what you like, but don't make the situation worse.  
He pushes her hard against the wall and he look into her eyes.  
**Blizzard:** I know you're not stupid, try not to mess it up, here.  
Arashi is found to look at the golden eyes of the boy, blushing.  
Blizzard turns and walks away without a word, leaving her alone in the street.

_"What the hell ... what does he want to understand?"_  
She puts her hands on the hot face, lowering her eyes. She did not react, she doesn't really feel like talking or arguing. She is depressed and she knows that even Nozomi is in the same situation.  
Is she probably blaming herself? Is she thinking of being useless?  
She knows her very well, after all, they had grown up together.

_"Nozomi ... you forgot._" she finds herself thinking, sighing._ "No. It can't be possible. I'm sure you'll remember."_

Memories crosses her mind, a little girl with red hair is walking hand in hand with another girl.  
She is so happy she doesn't left her alone.

Arashi closes her eyes and remembers her scent, her clear eyes, her smile.  
She hates to see her cry, what she loves most is her joy. She wants to protect her at any cost, because she is so fragile and beautiful.  
Nozomi.

Her Nozomi is chasing a dream, continuing to suffer.  
Why? Why can't she make her happy?  
She was fortunately able to bring her down from the roof of a building, preventing her from making nonsense.  
She does not want that she comes close to that precipice again.  
In fact, she wants to believe it. She wants that Giotto is true.  
Unfortunately, it is obvious that it isn't, that she is dreaming. And, again, she's hurting herself.  
How can she prevent that Nozo continues to get hurt?  
It is so unnerving, so painful ...

_"Nozo ... you'd be better without me?"_ she thinks.  
She can't find an answer.

She sighs, walking towards the path from which she came, walking slowly and listening, in the distance, the faint voices of people talking.

She raises her head in front of her, after being stopped on the sidewalks surrounding some houses.

She looks at the brunette's puffy eyes, who is still a few steps away from her.  
The red bites her lip, she does not want to talk but she can't turn her gaze away from her.  
She doesn't want to see her.  
Or maybe yes.

**Nozomi:** ... Don't go away ... Please ... I need you ...  
She choked up.  
**Arashi:** You need a guardian of the storm, eh?  
**Nozomi:** No, I need you. I need a light.  
Arashi shakes her head and turns around, her back to her.

**Nozomi:** Arashi!  
She screams.  
**Nozomi:** I love you.  
**Arashi:** ... Do not be silly, Nozo.  
The redhead replied, clenching her fists and listening to her heart beat faster.  
**Nozomi:** No. It is not the love you feels for a person you wants to marry ... but it is the love you feels for a person that you don't want to lose for any reason. You don't have to marry him or have children with this person ... you just need he is there next to you ... you just need this ...  
The redhead turns around and gets lost in the shining eyes of the sky.  
**Arashi:** ... You're a fucking selfish.  
**Nozomi:** I know, but I do not want to lose you. I have nothing more ... I ... I don't want to go back to being alone again.  
**Arashi:** You have so many people, why are you caring about me? After all, you do not need me.  
**Nozomi:** It is not true. It was Arashi that saved me, Arashi is the one that made me happy and never left me alone ... There are also the others... but ... no one is like Arashi ... ... if I'm Nozomi Sawada ... it is because ... because there was an Arashi Fukada which made me like this... that saved my life.  
She starts to cry.  
**Arashi:** Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** Arashi ... best friends are so because these are the most important ... there aren't best friends who stop to be that.  
**Arashi:** ...  
**Nozomi:** I said some crazy things ... I'm sorry. Nothing ... nothing can replace my best friend.  
She wipes her tears with her sleeve and leans forward, bowing.  
**Nozomi:** Forgive me.  
**Arashi:** ... No. .. Nozo ... get up ...  
The redhead looks the brunette as she straightens up and bites her lip. That proud little girl came up to that point for her.  
Arashi knew she would done it, she could feel it, for this reason she is trying to resist.  
But, at that moment, she can't take it anymore.

She can't see her cry, she's unable to look her in the eyes, in those shining eyes filled with tears of despair.  
She wants to run to embrace her but she is anticipated by Nozomi.

They are silent, the brunette hugged her without saying anything and also the red does not seem to want to talk.  
**Arashi:** ... Hey ...  
**Nozomi:** Please ... do not go ...  
**Arashi:** ... How can you still like someone who didn't want to believe you?  
**Nozomi:** I don't care. I just want you to stay with me.

A little girl with brown and tousled hair and vacant-eyed stood before her, with a cat in her arms.

That little girl was alone and sad, she always stumbled and she did not express any emotion.  
She held out her hand, she wanted to help her. She swore to herself that she would not leave her hand because, otherwise, she could fall again.

In front of her, there is again a girl with tousled hair and desperate eyes who is seeking her help, even at the cost of denying what she thinks it was true.

How can she go away and let her fall?  
She raises her arms and squeezes her.

**Arashi:** I also ... I love you too.

Maybe they're both right, or maybe they both are wrong.  
In fact, the situation is quite delicate.  
But the important thing is that they have found, again. Just like that day of eight years ago.

Yet Nozomi is so fragile, so desperate.  
She has failed to hide under the covers, pretending to don't hear.  
She is once again in front of the door, looking at the blond man.  
She cries.  
**Nozomi:** ... If you ... if you are really Giotto-sama ... tell me.  
She asks him, aware that, as the redhead told her, he can only be a hallucination.  
**Giotto:** Undicesima. Come on.

No, he is not a hallucination.  
She knows what he is, she know it very well.

Haname, Kaito, Luca, Shinji, Cloud, Arina, Masato, Jun.  
And finally Arashi.  
The people who she loves and she wants to save at any cost, her loving family.

Perhaps she can succeed.  
In one or another way she could have saved the people she loved and, likewise, she could live her dream.  
So she takes her final decision.

She leaves behind her thoughts and concerns, running toward her destiny.  
Towards the man, who smiles sweetly as if he were an angel. Her angel.  
**Nozomi:** Giotto ... my love ... Take me with you.

_"Gomenasai."_

She clings to him, snuggling his dark cloak and closing her eyes, which now she feels heavy.  
**Giotto:** Come on.

_"Minna ... suki. Zutto, zutto. "_

She finally falls asleep in an eternal dream.


	20. Target 20

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 20 - Canada VII**

May is just around the corner and soon it will be his eighteenth birthday. In another situation, he could organize the party and decide some girls with which spend that evening.  
In another situation, he could be happy because the school season is almost over. In Italy, generally, school ends at the beginning of June, but those who have already passed the final tests can retire earlier.

In another situation everything could be completely different.

At that moment where he is going towards the center of a Canadian citiy, he thinks it would have been nice to be sitting next to his desk, yawning with boredom and looking around in search of some pastime.

He doesn't think the school is boring, however, during the final period, he had already concluded tests with excellent grades, as always.  
He found himself in the classroom to listen to his companions who barely remembered the important things, trying to take at least a six in main subjects. If they don't reach a good grade, they have to repeat the tests on September.

Yet, despite that was boring, it could be better than running at breakneck speed in search of his sister, disappeared from the first light of dawn.  
Or, more likely, from the night before.

**Blizzard:** Nothing.  
Even the twins have approached the boss and his right-hand with a dark look.  
Caesar has a resigned look, he knows very well that there were no reports of Nozomi.  
There is no sign of her.

_"Why the hell didn't I keep an eye on her?"_ His head began to ache. He has sworn to bring her home safe and sound, and suddenly she disappeared from under his nose.

**Caesar:** Let's go back to the villa, we hope to have good news.  
In fact, he lost hope.  
The sun is high in the sky and they are hungry, but nobody wants to stop to eat.

When they enter Richard's home, some voices come to the ears of the four Simon. The female voice that stands out over the others is easily recognizable.

They reach the room where Arina and Masato are trying to calm the guardian of the storm.  
Her eyes are swollen, who knows how much she cried. That morning she had left in search of the Vongola and she seemed determined and worried but, evidently, not even her research has been fruitful.

The tension inside the house is tangible. Worry, sadness, anger, grief, stress, despair, resignation.  
What the hell is going on?  
All because of a strange creature who resembles a guy, called Clover.

**Arashi:** It was my fault! She was in the bed next to me, I had to hold her tight, I had to keep an eye on her!  
**Arina:** Arashi, please, there is no point to keep it that way! It is not your fault, you were sleeping ... it is also normal for people to sleep, you shouldn't have to guard her!  
**Arashi:** But I ... It was since the day before yesterday that she behaved in a strange way, she continued to go down, saying she had seen Primo-sama ...  
**Arina:** Primo-sama? How is it possible? It's for this reason that you had a fight?  
**Arashi:** She said she could see him and I told her it was a hallucination ... she saw him because she wanted to see him...  
**Haname:** It's definitely so, come on ... Ara ... it isn't possible that he really appeared, she didn't has even the ring ...  
**Masato:** And then, if it were true, you would see him too, right?  
**Arashi:** ... I have not seen him... but she was so convinced ... she said he was there ... but ... maybe she have seen him again and she ran around ... so Clover taken her ...  
**Arina:** Arashi, come on. We can not be sure.

_"But it is so, it seems obvious."_

The boy sighs, trying to figure out why Nozomi's tutor continues to instill false hope.  
They just want to cling to the hope that maybe the girl was lost and that she can come back at any moment?  
That is stupid.

It is all too clear.

**Caesar:** Primo, uh? I wonder how they could fooled Nozo.

The redhead lifted her head and she is watching the Simon. Her expression is unreadable, a mixture of the sad, angry and thoughtful.  
**Haname:** Fooling? Do you think that Primo was an enemy's creation?  
**Caesar:** It is obvious. She is the only one who could see him, he drew her out ... what other proof do you need to understand what happened?  
**Arina:** No. Undicesima isn't stupid at all. She would have understood, even if they used an image of Primo.  
**Blizzard:** But we're talking about the man who she loves, no? It is possible that she will be carried away by feelings, here.  
The blonde continues to shake her head thoughtfully.  
**Arina:** Maybe the first time, but Arashi says she has seen him at least twice. She had plenty of time to think about it ... I doubt she will be fooled, it is not like her ...  
**Blizzard:** Come on, admit that she isn't so smart, here.  
**Arashi:** Stop it!  
**Blizzard:** You've also had a fight, what else do you expect from her?  
**Arashi:** It isn't so. It was a misunderstanding ... since we met we hardly ever argued, not at these levels, in fact. And then ... I do not want to fight, I was just scared ... and also her. Nozo ... isn't stupid. Not at all.  
**Blizzard:** You mean all this mess that she combined isn't perhaps due to her stupidity?  
**Arina:** No. It's due to her inexperience as a leader, to her wrong choices. It does not mean being stupid. On the contrary, Undicesima is very smart, the problem is that she doesn't know how to exploit her qualities, stumbling over stupid mistakes.  
**Caesar:** Yes, it's true. Nozo is just a kid who lived between dreams and books, she has not yet understood nothing of the world but it does not mean she can't learn and mature. Ignorance is not stupidity, it's just a lack of basic information, influenced by the stubbornness and ... why not, pride and the intricate inner workings.  
**Blizzard:** Then explain why she was fooled in that simple way.  
**Caesar:** Don't you get it, Bliz?  
**Blizzard:** It can't be so, here.  
**Caesar:** And yet it is the only explanation that comes to my mind.  
The guardian of the glacier shakes his head slightly in disbelief but resigned.

**Arashi:** Caesar.  
The girl stands up.  
The boy already knows what she is going to ask, therefore he anticipates her.

**Caesar:** She left herself to be captured. For some reason, however, I do not know.

None of them talks, it takes their puzzled and confused looks to express their disbelief.  
**Caesar:** I think it's better to eat something and calm down. We must have a clear idea to study a plan.  
**Arina:** What do you think?  
**Caesar:** We have to find Nozomi and Clover.

He is about to turn away, but a man's voice stops him.

**Masato:** You have Cristal-san's telephone number, right?  
His red eyes meet those of Masato and thousand ideas come into his mind.

After lunch, many of them were slumped in the living room, exhausted from nervousness and sadness that accompanied them throughout the day.  
After managing to get in touch with the future boss of Neveria, the psychological situation of the group has improved a lot.

He observes his smartphone, reading the message sent him a few hours before.

"I contacted your father, they are preparing themselves to pick you up."  
He wrote.  
"I have found some important documents and I believe that the situation is very delicate, so I decided to join you again. I'll be there at the dawn. "

He paints a smile, relieved.  
Cristal's informations and the arrival of his father and Tsuna would finally fixed the mess that was created.  
But Nozomi is not there. He is not even sure she's still alive.  
Why he is thinking about something like that? He can't think she's already dead.  
He just has to hope that the enemies want her alive, even though he has no idea of why they need her.  
But, after all, they want him too.

Him too.

It is the thought that torments him.  
If he manages to get to Nozo, if he can save her and then go home together ... it is the best ending.

Because of that thought he is there, in a gym closed for some years, wandering alone around the yard.  
The building is located far from the town, there is no living soul.  
Only Caesar and his smartphone.

He looks into the distance, he knows that Blizzard and his boys are nearby, watching from afar.  
They should try not to be seen nor heard, otherwise Clover would not arrive and the plan would go up in smoke.

If that guy is looking for Caesar and Nozomi, certainly he also aims at him because he is separated from the others.  
After getting the Vongola, after all, he must complete the mission abducting also the Simon.

They decided to make him that opportunity, leaving the Simon alone next to the building and away from prying eyes.

They hope to set a trap to capture him and to bring him to his refuge and find out if it was really him who took the Vongola.  
Although there aren't other explanations. Only a mist illusion can create a man dead for several centuries and Clover has that flame.

**"Caesar!"**  
A familiar voice forces the young man to turn around quickly, which is found to observe the frightened eyes of the dispersed girl, right in front of him.  
He calls her almost instinctively, trying to get closer to her.  
The brunette shake her head, crying.  
**Nozomi: **No, please, don't come near me... leave me... forget me ... forget me ...  
She turns and runs toward the building.  
Despite his first thoughts, the Simon is now already certain of the true identity of the girl who is running away to the gym.  
He glances at the buildings in the distance and starts running, trying not to lose sight of the illusion of Nozomi who shows him the way.

He takes his cell phone and tries to call his right-hand, realizing that the signal is gone, just like when he was trying to make a connection with his father, in Italy.

He stops in the entrance hall, with the phone still in his hand.  
He tries to back away, trying to get in touch with Blizzard, but he finds himself with his back to the wall.  
The exit is gone and everything around him is surrounded by a blanket bluish fog.  
**Caesar:** Fuck.  
He really hopes that Blizzard has noticed the anomaly.  
But, after all, even if he has noticed it, he is not able to break the illusion. Maybe Yren can find an opening, but how long it would take?

It does not matter.  
If he can get to his hiding place, perhaps, he would have been better if he had been captured.  
He tries to drive off again by the idea that they want to kill him. This doesn't seem their goal.  
And, perhaps, that was the same thinking that Nozomi did.  
Why she left that they caught her? To find his hiding place?

There is nothing but dense fog and thin air. The breathing becomes more labored and his eyelids are heavy.  
They want to put him to sleep, they're not killing him. He feels very relieved.  
Perhaps there is a remote possibility.  
Otherwise ... he must leave everything in the hands of his father.

"_May God send us good._" He thinks. "_I swear that I don't get bored to school anymore and I'll be more gentle with that moron of my sis ... As long as she doesn't make more bullshit. _"  
He can not resist further, a nostalgic lullaby continues to echo in his head. A beautiful woman smiles at him, cradling him in her arms.  
"**_Look, Enma, he fell asleep! How cute, our Caesar. _**" she says, turned to a flame-haired man.

He paints a smile.  
He closes his eyes and falls to the ground.

"_I wonder if Nozo have thought to her parents, before falling asleep.  
But in the end, what it means to be parents?  
Love a person, become one with him/her, create another creature from nothing.  
I don't know if I could ever be a good parent. For sure I would love my son and that woman.  
As my father and my mother loved me.  
But no, it's not over yet.  
I want to live, I want to have a wife and I want to have children.  
I want to protect the people I love and my little sister.  
And I am sure that she will find a real man to love and have children too.  
Maybe one day we will see our children play together._

_Because of it ... we can't die like this. _"

He opens his eyes slowly, finding himself in front of a huge mechanism full of tubes that wrap around the entire ceiling.  
"_This is not my room ... where am I? _"  
He is confused, he rolls his eyes and continues to observe that tangle of wires, before noticing the presence of a glass, a few inches from his nose.  
He can not move any limb, his body seems to no longer exist, although it is still in place.  
He moves his head slowly, trying to figure out in what place it is.  
He finds himself to observe a long bed with a glass that covered it, just like his one, with some tubes that slip to the floor and meander somewhere.  
In that sort of incubator there's Nozomi who's sleeping.

"_Nozo!_" he wants to scream, but no words come out.

**"Oh, he woke up?"**  
A male voice scares the Simon, who turns slowly, noticing the figure of an old man who accompanied the young boy with green hair.  
**"We haven't put enough of it. I'll put another little~"**

He wants to scream, he wants to ask him who is he and what he wants from them, but his voice seems to have disappeared, as well as almost all of his body.  
Clover is approaching the incubator and enjoyed watching him, rocking with his hands behind his back and with a childish grin. He is less apathetic than last time and he seems to be more at ease.  
He seems like a child with the features of a teen.

Caesar turns back to the girl, who continues to sleep. He guesses that the tubes attached to his incubator are there to bring inside the oxygen and the substance that holds her asleep.  
A symbol stands on the left side of the capsule, next to the tubes. A huge V-XI is printed on an A4 sheet and attached with adhesive tape.

**Clover:** Uh, are you looking at her?  
Clover's voice is as cold as a few days before, he probably noticed that Simon is looking at the Vongola and he turns around to look at her for a moment, before turning attention back to brown.  
**Clover:** She sleeps, see?  
Caesar remains staring at the strange boy for a moment, wondering what on earth he can ever be.  
Is he real? Is he human?  
**Clover:** Are you worried about her? Don't worry, she is in the world of dreams with the man she loves. She will no longer be sad and she will happy forever. Is not it beautiful?

_"No, it is not. It's a fucking dream, not reality! "_

**Clover:** Quiet, you too will soon go into that world. You'll be happy and you will not feel more pain. There will be no more sorrows and agonies for the two of you, you are so lucky ...

_"I do not want. I do not want to live a fleeting happiness ... "_ he almost feels like he want to cry but no tears fell from his eyes. _"You do not understand, Clover. The pain is part of life, it is what makes you alive ... but maybe ... you're not even alive. "_

The air starts to get thick, the face of Clover becomes increasingly blurred.  
Something is filling his capsule, probably something that would make him to sleep again.

"**Clover, what you still doing here?"** he listen to the voice of the elder man **"Go check if anyone is near. They definitely try to take them back but I don't let him. They don't ruin my grand experiment."**  
**"Doctor, the laboratory is ready.**" another male voice is at his side.

Now Caesar has already closed his eyes, unable to keep them open. But their speeches are still quite vivid.

_"Doctor ...? Stanford? "_

**Dr. Stanford:** Very well, we can start with the withdrawals! Be careful with the transport, I don't want to get them hurt.  
**Collaborator:** We have to bring them into the 0-1?  
**Dr. Stanford:** No, no, They're not dogs! Absolutely not joking! I don't want to wast even a single drop of blood of the gods!  
**Collaborator:** So in the S-4, Doctor?  
**Dr. Stanford:** Hurry, hurry! We have to start! I want _la Madre_ to be the last ~  
**Collaborator:** Well, the lab is ready. We can begin to carry him.  
**Dr. Stanford:** Wait, wait ... _il Seme_ does not yet seem to have fallen asleep.

"_What the hell are they saying? What do they want from me? "_

**Dr. Stanford:** Hey, you're resisting, isn't it? I see it.

_"Son of a bitch ..."_

**Dr. Stanford:** Sleep, come on. We need to start, hehehe.

_"What the fuck are you laughing? I make you swallow a baseball bat, you bastard ... "_

Stanford's voice starts to dissolve, Caesar realizes that he is now close to sleep.  
He can't hold back any longer.  
He can't do anything, he just has to rely on his father.  
He hope he arrives on time.

**Dr. Stanford:** Oh, it seems that _il Seme_ is nearing sleep. But I changed my mind.  
**Collaborator:** Doctor?  
**Dr. Stanford:** The blood of the god of the sky. I want to analyze that before. Get the girl, take her blood!

The man's voice is unnerving, in the end he is happy that it is fading away along with everything that surrounds him.

Slowly ... slowly ...

Everything fades.


	21. Target 21

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 21 - Canada VIII**

The flame-haired girl can't sit still. She keeps walking back and forth to the entrance of the house, anxious.  
She is certainly not the only one to be so nervous, the other members of the family of the eleventh Vongola and Simon are in the same situation.  
That night they couldn't manage to sleep well and, on that cold morning, they are all silent and absorbed.

How can she blame them?  
Nozomi has been kidnapped and Caesar too.  
Their lives isn't in danger anymore, Clover doesn't attack them anymore.  
But, in return, they have lost two friends.  
Who would sell their friends to save his skin?

"_Nozomi have thought to give herself up to protect us._" Arashi is aware of it. She knows how the twisted mentality of her best friend works. "_That idiot ... she has again acted without telling us anything and taking charge of all the responsibility ..._" She bites her lip, almost angrily "_but when I caught her, I make one of those scolding that she will remember it forever. _"

She doesn't even know how she found herself in the kitchen, sitting at the table munching on some cookies.  
The biscuits are not bad, in fact, they are really good.  
A tear plows her face, she really wants to eat them with her.  
The girl that two days before said _"I love you._" Sure, she doesn't mean it in the deepest sense of the word, but in the 'spiritual' one.  
_**"No. It is not the love you feels for a person you wants to marry ... but it is the love you feels for a person that you don't want to lose for any reason. "**_

She bites another cookie, noticing that the albino is cooking with passion.  
**Arashi:** ... aren't you able to do something else?  
In fact, since they are in the villa, Jun does nothing but cook and bake cakes.  
And, oddly enough, he is also very good.  
**Jun:** I have to. A human being needs to sleep and eat to be strong. And you need a lot of energy.  
She remains to observe the green eyes of the boy. He is focused, immersed in his work as pastry chef.  
He's just cooking, but he's doing it with all his heart and his desire to help them.

"_He still really want to do something, despite what he's been through ..._" she almost can't believe it.

She thinks back to the last days spent in Swizzles and she realizes that they were all really nervous and worried. They could relax only when resting at night and when they were gathered at the table.

She smiles.

**Arashi:** Really ... Perhaps this is your gift.  
**Jun:** Maybe. I am pleased to be able to snatch a smile.  
He rolls his eyes and looks at her. They have never looked for so long and he does not even seem much more terrified of her. They probably have too many problems to think about trivial things.  
**Jun:** I want to go home.  
**Arashi:** You'll have to wait, we have to do here.  
**Jun:** No, you did not understand. I want to go home, at school, with Sawada-san, Fukada-san, Inoya-san, Kaito-kun, Blizzard-kun, Kozato-san, Fudou-kun and the twins. I want to wear Namimori's uniform and sit down at my desk. I want to listen to the teachers, scared because they might notice my bad grades, fail miserably during gym class, eat on the roof with everyone and keep me a bit away because Fukada-san might get mad, go home and do homework together. I want to go on living as we have always done. All together.

Arashi is incredulous, she would never have expected those words.  
**Arashi:** ... Have you forgiven Nozo?  
**Jun:** It doesn't matter. When I was on gallows I was afraid for myself. But now I also fear for others. Human life is so fragile and so short, and I was wasting mine. .. I do not want anyone to die. I do not want to don't longer hear or see someone who was next to me ... I could not accept it. I do not want to say that I have forgiven Sawada-san for making me almost killed, but I'm going to do it when we return home to live as before. Only then I will be fine.

The storm sighs, she does not know how to respond. The boy has expressed his feelings that, despite everything, she also shares.  
Go home and continue to live their teenage years as they always have done is the desire of they all.  
This means they must find and save Nozomi and Caesar.

**Arashi:** Jun.

The boy looks up and observes Arashi with perplexity.  
**Arashi:** Even the useless people can be good for something.  
She smiles.  
**Arashi:** If you continue like so, I'll promote you from a useless person into a useless person who does mediocre desserts.  
**Jun:** I am honored.  
He also paints a smile.

A few moments later, the door from the kitchen opens.  
Arina is the doorway, her gaze is serious.  
**Arina:** Cristal-san has arrived.

The storm rises rapidly and reaches her.  
**Arashi:** You stay?  
**Arina:** Yes, I rest.  
The storm is not sure why she decided to don't go with them, after all her pupil is in danger.  
But, perhaps, she is able to guess something.  
She sketches a slight smile of resignation.  
**Arina:** I'm sorry, Arashi. I'm waiting for the arrival of Decimo and I have to ask forgiveness.  
**Arashi:** You do not need to be forgiven for anything, Arina. We are all terrified, but we want to help Cristal-san to catch the culprits ... and we want to be the ones to save our friends.  
The blonde nods and leaves the kitchen, the red is going to follow her but the voice of the boy forces her to stop.

**Jun:** Fukada-san.  
Arashi does not respond, she simply remain on hold.  
**Jun:** Come back, everyone, along with Sawada-san and Kozato-san.

**Arashi:** Of course. It's all or nothing.

* * *

**Cristal:** My men have surrounded the place. There will be supportive but, since we are against an illusionist, we are the ones who must act because we can fight with flames.  
The boy drops rapidly from the van and waits for the ten boys.  
None of them spoke, they have remained silent to listen to the Neveria's informations.  
They found themselves out of a small kiosk for food, obviously closed. Men with white suits have revealed a manhole that seems to bring to the sewers, but in reality it is a secret passage in disguise.  
**Kaito:** How the hell did you find such a thing?  
**Cristal:** We have many advanced equipment, but also the Vongola have many of them too.  
**Arashi:** Someone has to remain here to guard.  
**Cristal:** Don't worry, my men will remain here.  
The Neveria opens the manhole and reveals a dark hole and white stairs that meander towards the bottom.  
**Cristal:** There is no other solution.  
**Blizzard:** Are you sure you want to help us?  
**Cristal:** This is my territory. I do not want kidnappings, illegal experiments and deaths. My mother ordered me to save the two young men kidnapped and capture the magician and the scientist.  
**Luca:** Although the two 'young' belong to two other families?  
Cristal looks puzzled.  
**Cristal:** Who cares about who they are? If people are in danger they should be saved and that's it.

His answer is too exhaustive but, after all, he's right.  
In some cases it is futile to dwell on some irrelevant details. The life of a person is, still, the life of a person.

Arashi is the second to complete the descent, just after the future boss of Neveria. Then the others followed her: Blizzard, Kaito, Luca, Haname, Cloud, Fudou, Ylius, Yren and Shinji.  
The redhead looks around, bewildered. She thought that, once down in the passage, she would find herself in the sewers. Already she could feel the fetid smell and sound of the putrid water.  
She remains particularly surprised when, turning, she found herself to observe a corridor with concrete walls and tiled floor.

The group moves forward with caution, Cristal guides them to a huge room lit by electric dim lights.  
**Cristal:** We'd better check well around here, we need to find out as much as possible. There are no cameras or they would have been detected by our equipment. We can act in peace but it is always better to move quietly and quickly.  
Haname and Cloud have already started looking for informations and also the red supports the two guardians.  
Only at that time she seems to notice the bag that the rain carries on her shoulders.  
She knows what's inside, after all, she also participated in its construction. She is almost eager to see Haname in action with her new weapon.  
She would be able to use it or she would go through to a new failure?

The redhead can not waste time on silly thoughts, she must focus on finding clues.  
They like to play to do the detectives, but that is not one of their usual games.  
She sighs, looking at a screen with strange data which, unfortunately, she can't understand. If Masato was there, he would decoded everything, but she is not up to it and she's disgusted enough by that.  
There is no keyboard or mouse, she's afraid to touch the screen in case it was a touch and she could accidentally activate some mechanism.

She has never felt so frustrated and scared.

The fear that Nozomi was already dead continues to make its way inside her. She promised to Jun that they would return together.  
Or, otherwise, they would all die.

"_I'd rather die than go home without her._" Her heart beats fast "_And I'm not the only one who thinks so._"  
She observes the glacier, he's checking some furniture.  
Blizzard is very close to Caesar, the redhead knows that if his boss had died, he never forgives himself.  
How can she forget the look he had the night before? Clover has captured Caesar under his nose and he felt it was his fault. He had spent the whole evening with his face in his hands, crying.  
The two of them are alike, after all.  
They feel the same way, they must be very empathetic ... perhaps that is what it means to be a right-hand man.

**Haname:** Hey, look at this.  
Haname and Cloud invite the guys to approach, showing them a dossier containing the sheets, some of which are wrinkled.

The redhead approaching for last, observing the drawings, probably made by children.  
**Kaito:** What is it? Should we care?  
**Cristal:** Yes, we should. They keep them carefully in a file ... why on earth?  
**Cloud:** Maybe they belong to their "experiments".  
**Luca:** What's this?

Cloud rotate the sheet and shows it to him. It is a typical design for a kindergarten child, the scribble is a house and two little creatures, probably a parent with the child.  
The creature, sketched with black pencil, has layers of green color on the head.  
There can be no doubt, the truth is all too evident.

**Ylius & Yren:** Hey hey, get this!  
Ylius and Yren rapidly approach to the group, they have other sheets in hand, but this time, they are not drawings.  
Ylius start reading them with fluent English.

"The 'Clover' experiment was born at the basis of the knowledge of the flames of the mist.  
The continuous experiments have almost positive results. Actually is possible to export the soul from its body, subtracting it from the mortal being and raising it to a new omnipotent and omnipresent creature. 'Clover' is based on these factors, but his mentality isn't stable, despite being in contact with the nerve's flow of the subject.  
The real body is under a constant stress but the dreamlike one isn't affected by the real pain. This can only mean that the spiritual 'Clover' isn't closely to related to the psychology of the subject.  
The experiment isn't completely failed, as Clover still contains amost all the features of the subject and, in case of death, it continue to keep them, creating an almost immoral being disconnected from the real body."

**Kaito:** ... What does this stuff mean?  
**Arashi:** Practically they are speaking about the Clover experiment.  
Cristal is close to the twins, who pass him the paper.  
**Cristal:** These are the data concerning the development of the experiment. Apparently it is not completely failed. They said about two separate people, called 'Clover' and 'subject'. This Clover is nothing but an extrapolation of the mentality of the person, however, he seems to be different. For this reason, the experiment did not go exactly well.  
**Cloud:** Apparently they hoped to create a perfect copy of a human in an almighty version.  
**Blizzard:** If so, then this Clover is unbeatable?  
**Haname:** No, I doubt it. I think "dreamlike" and "spiritual" mean a kind of projection. Of course, a projection is omnipotent ... at least as long as you do not delete its source.  
**Arashi:** Even without eliminating the source, you can destroy the projection. It is practically an hologram. An hologram created with the flames of the mist.  
**Cloud:** And I bet this 'subject' has that flame.  
**Haname:** And I bet the 'subject' is the one that Nozomi has seen in dreams.  
**Cristal:** The young Vongola has a really curious ability.  
**Luca:** I doubt it is an ability ...  
**Cristal:** Yet she has been in contact with that boy.  
**Haname:** Or maybe it was that guy to get in touch with her.

Shinji, meanwhile, is looking documents with interest, grudgingly.  
**Shinji:** Hologram ... with the flames of mist ... if it were possible it would be interesting ...  
**Yren:** That would be cool.

A few minutes later, the unusual group of teenagers are back in the long bare corridor without rooms. The few offices they encountered on their journey were not at all helpful to their purpose.  
Arashi continues observe around her, she turns to the guardian of the mist and Yren, who are arguing passionately.  
**Arashi:** So, still nothing?  
**Shinji:** As I said ... to the left ...

**Kaito:** It's a long time since we are on the left but there are still no inputs or rooms. You can't tell us where we have to enter?

**Shinji:** I don't know ... It's on the left.

**Cloud:** Enough, I'm tired.

The guardian of the cloud turned toward the wall to his left and he starts to throw against it his cd which, unfortunately, can not help but scratch it.  
Kaito, who probably likes the brilliant idea of Cloud, joined him quickly. With a fist full of flames of the sun he aims a slight gap created previously by cloud's cd.  
Arashi, exasperated, is about to draw her twins when Kaito's punch pass from one side of the wall, causing the collapse of much of the wall and creating a huge gap before them.  
Cloud has a satisfied grins and he passes first, followed by the rest of the gang.

Behind the wall there is a parallel corridor, full of locked but empty cells.  
Cristal seems puzzled, turning to Shinji with curiosity.  
**Cristal:** Can you tell us where we should go?  
**Shinji:** ... Left.  
**Arashi:** We went to the left! Is it possible that you can never be more specific?  
**Kaito:** Well, Shishi, what do you expect from a failed magician and a bird of ill omen?  
**Arashi:** Call me Shishi again and I'll put Scarlet in your throat and Raven ... you don't want to know where.  
**Kaito:** Oh come on, I like it!  
**Arashi:** I don't.  
**Cristal:** Guys, please.  
The voice of Cristal, although it is sweet and kind, puts in silence the present.  
Arashi doesn't understand how that guy has a strange and eerie aura of mystery and severity, although he seems selfless, kind and he seems that he never loses his cool.  
Perhaps it may be of his security which, unlike Nozomi, is due to his knowledge and his experience. That boy of nearly twenty years knows what to do and what not, knows his limits and also his potential.  
Actually she can't wait to see his powers.

She awakens from her thoughts when they are found at the end of the corridor, in front of a wall that prevents them from continuing. There is only a small grate in the bottom, which leads to a long and narrow passage.  
They have actually gone to the left, again, along the hidden corridor and they probably finding theirselves near the entrance, located instead in the adjacent hallway.

**Haname:** Leave it to me.  
The rain opens her bag and pulls out a bright decorated blade. It is the same sword that it was built together with Mr. Richard.

The swordswoman performs several cuts, causing the lattice slipt in a perfect square.

**Haname:** I go.  
**Arashi:** No, wait. I want to go.  
The rain remains motionless for a moment, thinking. She step back a little later, bowing her head.  
**Haname:** Be careful, Ara. Don't be reckless.  
**Arashi:** I doubt there's anything dangerous, but don't worry. I want to go home without victims.  
Both smiles.

The red slips into the tunnel and strip for a couple of minutes, leading to an opening and sliding down on the floor.  
More than the floor, however, it is stone. She finds herself in an underground cold and wet, full of cells similar to those in the previous corridor, with the difference that these are carved into the rock and abandoned.  
Behind her Blizzard arrives, he followed her.  
She looks up.

**Arashi:** I didn't need a bodyguard, huh.  
**Blizzard:** I wanted to make sure you didn't do shit, here. Knowing how much you are instinctive ...  
He is probably referring to the fight of two days earlier. Possible that he does nothing but provoke her? He is just like that idiot of Caesar.

**Arashi:** Whatever.

**Blizzard:** And you're really nice, huh.  
**Arashi:** So are you. Always in my way.  
**Blizzard:** Come on, don't be such a tsundere. If you were less coarse and calmer, you would be a really interesting girl, here.  
The expression of Arashi changes in disgust.  
**Arashi:** Interesting for whom? For you?  
**Blizzard:** Who knows.  
**Arashi:** But it goes to hell, you and the other. Nozo is right to say that you are jerks. Always making fun of everyone and treating females as objects.  
**Blizzard:** You don't have understood nothing of us, here.  
He is not annoyed and even angry. He seems more amused.  
Just like Caesar.  
**Arashi:** So you are the ones that aren't able to make us understand.  
She comes to the center cell, looking straight before her.  
She remained motionless for a moment, as if spellbound, while the Blizzard reaches her.

A little boy is sitting on the ground, chained.  
He has a dirty shirt and long green hair.

**Blizzard:** Bingo.  
**Arashi:** We just have to destroy these bars and save him.  
The redhead pulls out her guns but the young anticipates her, creating from scratch an ice blade which takes the form of a sword, similar to that of Haname.  
**Arashi:** Why do everyone anticipated me? ... What the hell is that?  
**Blizzard:** A sword of ice, here. Didn't you see it?  
**Arashi:** Practically your skills are to create swords of ice?  
**Blizzard:** Actually, I can create any weapon I want.  
**Arashi:** Oh, I see.  
**Blizzard:** What is it, envious?  
**Arashi:** Of what? I have my twins and I'm proud of the,.  
**Blizzard:** Oh yes, I see.  
The boy seems to scrutinize her from head to toe for a while and then he turns, visibly amused.  
Arashi raises an eyebrow, puzzled, until she understands his claim.  
**Arashi:** YOU UGLY MANIAC-

The young man threw himself against the grate and struck with a blow.  
When the ice, enhanced by his flame, touches the iron grating, however, it is rejected.  
An annoying sound starts to resonate in the basement and the floor in front of the cell rises a wall, it's apparently reinforced.

The young chained man disappears, locked in a kind of iron safe which does not even scratch after a couple of gun's shots, although imbued with flame of storm.

**Arashi:** What the fuck?! What stuff is it made of?  
**Blizzard:** Rather, where the hell it is out? We are in an underground created in the rock, here.  
**Arashi:** Built by scientists. Let's go, we can not do anything else.  
The storm reached the wall and looks up at the tunnel.  
She turns, noticing that the glacier has approached her.  
**Arashi:** ... Don't look me below.  
He crosses his arms, puzzled.  
**Blizzard:** If you had put a pair of trousers, you would not be in this situation, here.  
**Arashi:** Don't look and you will survive.  
She jumps, pulling in the pass.  
**Blizzard:** Ehhh like boss, like right-hand man.  
The irritating voice of the young forces the red again to raise her eyes up.  
**Arashi:** I should tell that to you and the other one.  
**Blizzard:** Let's say that it can be applied to everyone, here.

The two go back down the tunnel for a couple of minutes.

**Arashi:** We had found him.  
She goes by the passage aided by Haname.  
**Arashi:** We were unable to free him and his cell was reinforced.  
**Luca:** Reinforced by what?  
**Arashi:** Walls in iron armor and something else, because I could not destroy it. The alarm has tripped due to our fault.  
**Blizzard:** Where is the Neveria?  
He comes out of the tunnel too.  
**Haname:** He, Cloud and Shinji went on ahead as soon as they heard the alarm, they will be here soon.

Arashi sighed, listening to the unnerving sound of the alarm.  
They are alone, fugitives and without money, they are in a country that they don't know, their bosses have been kidnapped, they snuck into the enemy's lair and have also been discovered.

What else would happen?

"_Me too ... I also want to go back to Namimori, along with everybody._"


	22. Target 22

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 22 - Canada IX**

A couple of hours are passed since they are inside the secret lab, hidden in the basement of Swizzles. The place is desert, they have not met guards but a couple of doctors in disbelief and scared, they were able to easily defeat them thanks to their abilities.  
Now the situation is all too clear.  
Those men weren't expecting the arrival of some external people and probably even Stanford didn't imagine that his hiding place could be discovered.  
Anyway it is too well hidden, behind a manhole under a kiosk. Who would have ever thought to check back there?

They were able to find out only with Cristal's help.  
Cristal of Neveria, a boy of nearly twenty years apparently calm and caring, who decided to find and capture those who are wreaking havoc in his territory.

The young goes forward through the intricate corridors, he knows where to go.  
Sometimes he observes his smartphone thoughtfully, making sure that they are heading in the right direction. He is the one who is leading the group.

**Luca:** It's a map?  
**Cristal:** Yes, it was built with a substance receiver. It is recreated from our satellite, so it is in real time.  
**Blizzard:** But you can not see where people are, here.  
**Cristal:** It would have been more complicated, I decided to build the map according to the rooms, so we already know where to go. As you may have noticed, the corridors down here are more numerous and almost labyrinthine.

**Arashi:** I wonder why make such corridors if they did not suspect that someone would find them.  
**Haname:** Perhaps to deter casual intruders. Maybe... I dunno ... someone could end up there by accident ...  
**Arashi:** Then they should make it at the entrance, instead of putting those offices in plain sight.  
**Cristal:** No. No, I do not remember this point.  
**Luca:** What happens, Cristal-san?  
**Cristal:** I had checked the map just before we get here and I do not remember this point. We should have already arrived at the central room.  
**Arashi:** The central room ...? It's where Nozomi and Caesar are?  
**Cristal:** Maybe, I'm not sure. It's the biggest room in the laboratory, surely there will be something interesting. However ...  
Cristal turns to the white wall that is next to them and watches it carefully.  
**Cristal:** ... it is possible that the laboratory is continuing to change.  
**Kaito:** Huh?! What does that mean?  
**Cristal:** I remind you that the Stanford models the mist, it is possible that all this place is a sort of "casing".  
**Arashi:** ... Clover?

**Shinji:** It's hard to break ...  
**Cristal:** However, we can give it a try.  
Shinji and Yren observe each other, perplexed.  
**Shinji:** We're trying it for a while ... we have to find the core.  
**Yren:** The core is probably Clover. We have to find him, only then we can counteract his illusions ... maybe.  
**Kaito:** You can't at least tear the walls? So we arrive faster in that room.

**Luca:** Anyway they already know we're here, the alarm has sounded for more than five minutes.  
**Cristal:** If this is all an illusion, of course. Now we understand why of these corridors.  
**Cloud:** What a silly method of protection. They want us to turn in this maze for eternity?  
**Yren:** We don't wait for it to happen.  
Yren has moved from the twin, he pulls from his bag something that resembles a golden scepter, with a huge red stone on top decorated with yellowish leaves and a couple of ribbons.  
**Arashi:** You ... if you knew that we were immersed in the mist ... why the hell didn't you say so?!  
**Shinji:** ... It was useless ... we were thinking about how to break the illusion ...  
**Arashi:** ... These mists, I'll never understand them.  
**Cristal:** Okay, don't be discouraged. We can try to use an old trick that perhaps can help us.  
**Kaito:** Old trick?  
**Cristal:** If our mind is stronger than this mist ... We believe that we can easily break down the walls as if they were real. Going in this direction we should reach the core of the laboratory.  
The sun comes up against the wall and he watches it with concern, probably wondering if he could really shoot it down.  
But, after all, that wall looks like a normal wall.  
The ping of a just extracted weapon forces the blonde to turn back. Arashi has focused Scarlet and Raven against the white wall, watching it with disgust.  
**Arashi:** This time I don't let you steal the scene, damn fucking self-centered.  
**Blizzard:** Who is the self-centered?  
Bliz has a sly smiles and the red doesn't like it at all.  
She looks even more angry than before and starts shooting quickly.  
The sun has moved, avoiding the first shots almost by a miracle.  
**Kaito:** Ouch, Shishi! What the hell are you doing, do you want to kill me?!  
**Arashi:** DON'T CALL ME SHISHI.  
She disintegrates the wall that surrounds them and destroys the other two, one behind the other.

**Luca:** ... Never piss off a storm.  
Cristal smiles.  
**Cristal:** Well done. If you continue to use your willpower, along with the attribute of destruction of the storm, we might be able to knock down all the walls.  
**Kaito:** But .. are they actually destroyed?  
The sun is confused, he does not want to crash into a wall.  
**Arashi:** Don't be a jerk, Kaito. You KNOW that they have been destroyed. Continue to think so, otherwise we'll be at the starting line.  
**Kaito:** Oh ... okay ...

The group go forward quickly through the destroyed walls by the storm, running at breakneck speed and without looking back.  
Cristal continues to watch his map, trying to remember the point where he saw the huge hexagonal room that probably is the central room of the laboratory.  
**Kaito:** Shishi, another wall in front of us!  
**Arashi:** Don't tell me what the fuck to do!  
The shots of the storm break down the walls with ease, after all, she's the only one who can fulfill that task, in the group she is the only who uses explosive weapons.

Once past the last wall, however, the boys find themselves in the middle of nowhere and start to fall to a undefined point.

Everything around them has become a gray staggering and the laboratory is entirely vanished.  
They fall into the void, between fear and general confusion.

**Cristal:** No! None of this is real! Don't be fooled!  
**Luca:** E-even if you say it... we are falling!  
Luca held his head, scared, moving his legs convulsively. Although he is the oldest of the group, he is still the one who's most afraid.  
The one who would have preferred to chase a beautiful girl rather than fight.

**Cristal:** Luca-san, please! Keep Calm!

They slowly touching the ground only a few moments later, with amazement and disbelief.  
Arashi and Kaito turn toward others, noticing that Shinji and Yren are emanating two intense auras that expand slowly.  
**Haname:** Thank goodness, they managed to fight it!

In front of them there are some machines, screens with incomprehensible codes and tubes that branch off the floor and ceiling. The hall stands for two floor high, a railing enclosed the second one, from which they can catch a glimpse of the grayish doors.  
Their eyes, however, rests on two huge glass coffins which are the two boys, kidnapped a few days before.  
Two symbols are transmitted digitally on two monitors, arranged on the head of the coffins: V-XI and S-XI.  
The names of the experiments about the two elevenths, dormant inside the incubators.

**Arashi:** Nozomi!  
The storm rushes towards the coffin where there's her friend.  
She can not reach her in time, the room fades away under their astonished gaze and turns green.  
Plants, bushes, muddy ground, tall trees that almost darken the sky and water flows dispersed into the surrounding nature.  
They find themselves in the middle of an Amazonian forest.

**Arashi:** CLOVEEEEEEEEEEER!  
The storm quickly turns left and right, trying to locate the hologram of the boy with green hair. Her gaze is contracted into a grimace of pure rage, she wants to rip his head off.  
**Arashi:** WHERE ARE YOU, SON OF A BITCH?  
**Cristal:** Calm down, the boys are trying to track him down.  
**Haname:** Why doesn't the forest disappear like the walls?  
The rain looks puzzled the two illusionists. Shinji tightens the tarot with concentration, giving off a bluish aura, while Yren lifted up his scepter, shining in a yellow aura.

**Cloud:** Because not all of us are convinced that it is an illusion, I suppose. As I thought about it, you're all so disorganized and out of sync.  
Luca is a little farther on, looking around with fear and shaking his chain, alert to any noise.  
Haname sighs.

A scary roar make the youngsters turning to the two illusionists.  
Yren moves quickly, his gaze is on the enormous terrified beast of metal that lies ahead of them.  
A two-headed dog, mechanically created with metals and who knows what kind of codes, it moves without delay to the two illusionists, trying to distract them from their work.  
Ylius pulled out his blue cord and tries to immobilize the beast grabbing his left hind leg.  
Despite being overwhelmed by fear, the young lightning approaches the guardian of the swamp of Simon and throws his chain towards the robot dog, tying it around its stomach.

The two illusionists move away from the technological monster and start again to work, in order to identify the focus of the mist.  
Arashi starts shooting rapidly towards the beast, her shots crashes into a thin electrical barrier, created by the monster.  
**Cristal:** Keep shooting, you have to neutralize its barrier made of flame of lightning!  
Cloud is also trying to neutralize it, hitting it with his CDs simultaneously and in different points.

**Luca:** This thing is stirred worse than an excited dog!  
Luca couldn't stop it and Ylius also seems to be in trouble, so Kaito and Fudou cling to their family companions, helping them to hold the dog.

Its barrier was shattered in several points because Arashi's blows and Cloud use those opens to hit it with his CDs. However, it hasn't a very positive result, his armor is reinforced and thicker than Cloud's fragile CDs, albeit enhanced through the flame of the cloud, they remain however weak.  
**Cloud:** Tsk.  
The boy stops to study the situation.

After two more hits and a lot of fatigue, the storm finally manages to destroy a good half of the protective shield.

**Cristal:** Leave it to me.  
Cristal approaches the dog quickly, pulling from his pocket a small white object with a circular shape.

The guy stops in front of the beast and watching him, concentrating. The strange object suddenly turns on and the boy quickly press a few keys.  
**Cristal:** Shinu ki Armor, Weapon.  
The small device lights in white and then it ignite itself with a bright orange, which wraps the boy himself.  
His coat is gone, along with the scarf and the dress he wore a few moments before, in its place it's appeared a white and bluish robe.  
The symbol of Neveria is placed on the chest, a blue decorated snowflake, and in his hands he holds an dark and yellow axe, finely decorated, from which comes the flame of the sky. The boy spins the ax with pride, throwing against the dog and avoiding being bitten, jumping from side to side with impressive agility.  
He quickly reaches the neck of the mechanical monster and cuts off its head with ease.  
When he reaches the ground, landing next to the beast's head, he's pleased to notice that Haname and Blizzard have managed to cut the other head, using their swords skillfully.

Arashi is confused for a few seconds, she is watching the new suit of the boy and the weapon he didn't have before.  
**Arashi:** What ... What is it?  
**Cristal:** Uh? This?  
He raises his right hand and he shows the axe.  
**Cristal:** This is the Ascia Polare, my weapon.  
**Arashi:** No, I mean ... Where did it come from? And the outfit ... What the hell did you do? Is it an illusion?  
**Cristal:** Ah, it's a new technology. It's called Shinu ki Armor. It is activated through the tiny devices called Compact, which use the decomposition of substance to keep a protective armor and a weapon. They can contain up to three objects, but they are thinking of expanding the available slots.  
**Haname:** ... It contains armor and weapon? Those ... Masato-kun was talking about it on the ship ...  
Haname seems interested in the news, as she would have liked to carry her sword in a easy way.  
**Arashi:** What you're wearing doesn't seem an armor.  
**Cristal:** It is, trust me. The appearance may differ depending on your taste, but the composition is based on very complex substance and, above all, on the flames.  
**Arashi:** So Neveria are one of the few families who own the prototypes of these objects?  
**Cristal:** ... Our scientists have contributed to the discovery of the new method of molecular decomposition. We were the ones who commissioned the Compact.

The moment of tranquility, however, is not going to last.  
Despite it no longer has a head, the robot dog comes back again to move and it drags Luca and Kaito, who fall disastrously forward it. The chains of the lightning are brutally broken and the beast, out of control, begins to fidget.  
Cristal doesn't have time to turn around because, from the circuits present in the exposed neck of the animal, there's a yellowish laser that hit a little Arashi's left arm, which almost doesn't scream for the pain.  
Her arm becomes crystallizes shortly after, wrapped by a thin layer of ice that Blizzard has rapidly created, preventing she loses a lot of blood.  
The redhead kneels, her face expresses her fatigue and the pain she feels.  
**Arashi:** You ... you're taking a little too much confidence.  
**Blizzard:** Just thank me.

The robot escapes the grip of Ylius's ribbon, but its legs are slightly frozen from the glacier, which is trying in vain to stop it.  
The ground at its feet began to move, as if shaken by invisible underground fists.  
The guardian of the mountain of Simon continues to violently strike the ground with his wrench, wrapped in flames of the mountain, his every shot unleashes a reverse reaction of the soil that rises up with bullying, fitting the robot in a sort of rocky cage.  
He puts the weapon in his belt and approaches the dog, trying to lift it.  
Kaito supports and helps him, revealing an incredible strength for his small stature. The sun grabbed him by the tail while the Fudou rising it from its stomach, throwing it forcefully to the ground with a resounding thud.  
Haname flows quickly over him, performing a series of accurate attacks that cut the beast into many small pieces that are scattered on the ground.

Shinji and Yren have finally managed to open a small crack in Clover's illusion, the mist rolled his tarot cards to a specific point and these have caused a long fracture. Cristal quickly goes into the opening and Blizzard follows him, while the forest is dulled and the young man with green hair is revealed with arrogance ahead of the rest of the group.

Shinji collapses on his knees, fatigued, while Yren was promptly grabbed by his twin. The two illusionists have spent more than fifteen minutes trying to defeat the flame of Clover, now they can't do anything else. Their flame has weakened a lot and it is obvious that they no longer have energy to continue to support them.

**Clover:** Go away.  
Some CDs go through him with ease and rolled to the ground.  
Cloud looks annoyed but, after all, he expected it. Clover is nothing more than a hologram.

**Clover:** Go away.  
As if they were against a strong wind, the boys feel a lot of pressure that pushes them to the opposite side of the blurred forest.  
**Haname:** We can't do it! His illusions are too powerful!

Suddenly the wind stops, Clover turns around and the forest has disappeared.  
Cristal has destroyed the coffin containing the young Vongola while Blizzard has just awakened Caesar, who seems quite stunned.  
**Cristal:** Hey, wake up!  
The albino shakes the girl for a moment, trying to get her back to consciousness.  
The brunette slowly opens her eyes and seems to be watching the face of the young, confused.

**"How dare you."**  
An unknown voice resounds in the computer room, it comes from the second floor.  
The guys look up and they see a man with graying hair who's wearing a monocle and a white coat.  
His expression is impassive but a bit of anger shines through his brown eyes.  
The elder scrutinizes them firmly, twisting his lips into a disgusted grimace. He is watching the two boys, now awake, and then shift the focus on the young green-haired.

**Stanford:** It's useless. You can't scratch a hologram. Trevis's flame is very strong as well as Clover's illusions.  
**Nozomi:** ... Trevis?  
Nozomi rubs her eyes, trying to wake up. Cristal helps her to her feet, supporting her.  
**Nozomi:** It is ... his name ... that boy ...

**Stanford:** Get away. Get away from Il Seme and La Madre.

Clover turns to the two boys and he approaches them slowly, returning to emanate a bluish aura.  
**Blizzard:** He want to fight us.  
Caesar is still groggy and Nozomi is half asleep, they can't do anything and almost all the boys are now exhausted.  
**Cristal:** We must do what we can, the reinforcements are coming.  
The albino helps the girl to sit on the incubator and stands between her and Clover.

**Stanford:** Get away, now! I do not allow anyone to touch the sons of the gods who are part of my glorious experiment!

**Cristal:** Damn.  
They have to hold him for just a little longer, just the time it takes to escape from there.

And finally, he would put in place the situation.


	23. Target 23

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 23 - Canada X**

The group isn't ready to face another battle with Clover. The only ones still able to fight are Cristal, Blizzard, Kaito, Cloud, Ylius and Fudou.  
Arashi was seriously injured, even if the ice has paralyzed her arm preventing it from bleeding and she doesn't feel much pain. Haname is on her knees, exhausted, as well as Shinji, next to Yren. Luca, terrified, has hidden behind a desk to observe the situation. Not even him seems particularly in forces.

Blizzard and Cristal, despite they seem to face the hologram without fear, they have very little residual energy.  
What could they do, alone?

Cloud approaches Clover, studying him carefully. Even Kaito approaches him, puzzled.  
After all, they have no idea how to deal with an illusion.  
Fudou and Yren lead from the opposite side, between Kaito and Cloud in one side and Blizzard with Cristal in the other one.  
Their intent is clear, they are trying to surround him to cut off every escape route.

Clover doesn't look so frightened, watching them with a blank look.  
No one can imagine when the young man would have attacked.

Cristal seems the most determined, like Cloud. Even the sun, always confident and with great desire to fight, looks dejected than ever.  
The situation is the worst and each of them knows it.

Arashi is trying to get up with difficulty, pulling out one of her guns and points them against the illusionist.  
She slowly drag herself behind the young, closing the last escape route.  
The rain, which has seen her friend, she stands with difficulty and follows her, trying to keep unsheathed her sword, which now seems heavy because she is so tired.

Blizzard's gaze rests on the two girls, still behind Clover. He seems to want to argue, but he says nothing.  
He is definitely worried that two tired girls, one of them seriously injured, take again part in the fight.  
But in times of crisis, everything is licit, each of them would fight until the end.

_"Until the end."_  
It means they are going to die?

Cristal is in front of the incubators, his gaze is serious but the concern shines through his bluish eyes.  
He holds the ax with strength, lift it with both hands and bring the left leg forward, without losing eye contact with Clover.

The Illusionist, that he's looking around, stops his gaze on the albino and he advances a few steps.  
He seems to have chosen his goal and even the voices behind him fail to manage to distract him.  
Arashi is in pain and unable to advance, Fudou and Yren look confused each other while Cloud is still immersed in a thousand doubts.  
The look of Clover, however, seems puzzled. He continues to watch Cristal like he is his next target.  
Anyway they have no idea what were his emotions. He doesn't feel anything.  
He is just a hologram, after all. The creation of a diabolical crazy scientist.

The brown-haired girl slides down from her capsule, pulling herself slowly and approaching the future boss of Neveria.  
He turns amazed to her.

**Cristal:** What are you doing? It's dangerous, go back.  
The boy looks worried, bring the ax down and puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to push her back.  
Nozomi turns to Caesar, he has his hands that cover his face and he is shaking, as if he's trying to wake up.

The two are confused and too sleepy to fight, but they can't sit without do anything.  
The brunette awkwardly dodges the taking of Cristal and she goes next to him, returning to observe Clover, who is watching her carefully.  
If there is something that can still be done, she must do it now.

**Nozomi:** ... You don't have to help us. He doesn't need you ... he doesn't follow you ...  
The Neveria looks puzzled as he frowns.

**Cristal:** What are you saying? It does not matter whether or not he has interest in me, he's threatening my territory and I can not let it go without doing anything.  
**Nozomi:** But as soon as he has me and Caesar, he'll leave... he does not want to hurt your family ... or your territory ...  
Cristal turns around and puts his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.  
**Cristal:** And I should let you kidnap without doing nothing? Neutrality does not count here, it is about humanity. A human being has a duty to help those in need!  
The girl does not speak, she remains to observe the determination of the young, although exhausted and slightly wounded, he wants to fight to help people who does not even know.  
Those words strike at her heart.

_"Humanity."_  
Helping people who need it, even without knowing them. Isn't it what Decimo and Primo-sama are doing? Isn't it what she wants to do?  
Gazi has also taught her that even the wicked have a motivation behind their actions, and she must understand every human being without judging or execute them.  
That's humanity, the ability to understand every human being.

Now everything is clearer.

**Cristal:** We came here to rescue you, we can not let these people abusing you as if you were enslaved animals!  
**Nozomi:** ... You didn't have to come and save me, I offered myself on my own free will.  
Some voices are slightly perceptible from the other side of the room.  
She sees the withering look of Arashi.  
The sky can understand her anger.

**Cristal:** Why did you let them to take you? You have not thought about your family, how much they were worried? We would not be here if you had not been kidnapped.

**Nozomi:** It's because of my family that I did it. I thought that something irreparable would happen ... I don't want Clover hurts Arashi and others ... because I love them all, I would give my life for them.

Cristal looks surprised, he observers the girl with dismay.  
**Cristal:** ... I see. If Vongola thinks in this way and they care so much for their family and for others ... maybe, when I'll be the boss, I might even think about a possible alliance.  
The girl isn't so much surprised and keeps her smile. She turns to Clover, which is continuing to observe her with intensity.

Nozomi makes some steps, placing herself in front of Cristal and with an eye to the enemy.

_"I know you can't attack me."  
"Me... Caesar... we are too important to you."_

Maybe she can find a solution to save their families from certain death.

**Cristal:** ... Nozomi-chan.  
The sweet voice comes up behind the girl, who doesn't turn around or respond.  
**Cristal:** I think you'd be better with long hair, you know?

Those words seem to strike her, as she suddenly turns toward him with a confused and disoriented look.  
At the same instant, the young Neveria grabs her by the shoulders and throws her backwards.  
His face is smiling and he says just "sorry".

She finds herself on the ground beside the capsule, watching in disbelief while Cristal and Blizzard started their last attack against the illusionist.  
Cristal is distracting him with his ax, forcing him to move, while Blizzard is launching arrows of ice against him, he's throwing them with his ice's crossbow.  
Arashi seems to want to shoot but she is afraid to hit the two and she stays with the gun in front of her, ready to strike when there was need.  
She seems to burn with anger and frustration.  
Haname squeezes her arm, trying to give her strength. Not even she can do anything with her little energy but, at least, she can stay there to avoid that Clover tries to escape from that corner.

Kaito decides to imitate Cristal, trying to hit the illusion but he often passes through him.  
He seems determined to want to hit him, he's probably trying to imagine him as real as the walls that the storm has broken down an hour earlier.

Each of them tries to do something to the limit of their capacity, despite they know that they are facing a hologram that can't be hit.  
And yet they manage to keep him busy.  
Hologram or not, his consciousness is occupied to observe every one of them, looking around in bewilderment.  
Why does a hologram have to dodge the blows rather than stay still quietly?  
Maybe is he afraid that some of them can hit him in any way?  
How can they do that?

Nozomi raises her head to the second floor, Stanford no longer is there. Maybe he ran away, but when is he gone?  
When she brings attention to the bottom, she notices that Caesar is dragging himself towards the center of the room. His look is quite concerned.

She knows what he's thinking.

She gets up with difficulty and try to reach him right when Clover was able to repel all the guys with a quick shot, forcing them to retreat.  
Around him there's a rock wall, who has sent away the brave group in disbelief.

**Cristal:** It's an illusion, don't worry!

The wall suddensly collapses, under the astonished eyes of Clover.

Caesar, in hyper mode, punched it with a monstrous force, destroying it with his flame of the earth.

The Illusionist re-creates a bluish mist that begins to wrap each of them, but the reddish flame of the Simon rejects it as it happened at the airport a few days before.

**Clover:** What ...?  
He seems confused, he probably can't believe that his mist has been cleared by another flame.  
No one imagined it, the present are incredulous.  
The general amazement takes a few moments since each of them come back to the attack, and Clover seems more concerned than before.

What is bothering him?  
It would have been nice if they can read his minds and find out what is his weak point.

Nozomi has joined the group, approaching Caesar who turns toward her, worried.  
**Caesar:** What are you doing here? Stay back!

The girl's face is serious, she observes Simon's eyes.

**Nozomi:** Why not? This is our battle.  
**Caesar:** Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** No. We have a family to protect. Let's go.  
He looks Clover and he observes his orange eyes. Those are the same eyes as the sky, yet he brings mist and darkness.  
She can't let him to do it.

But those aren't the feelings that would help her to fight.  
She smiles.

_"We will sing. We'll sing all together and we'll play horror games, just as if nothing had happened. "_

Those are the best moments of her life, the memories she wants to protect.  
They are not just memories.

_"What makes me happy ... it is to be happy along with everyone. "_

She doesn't have her Sky Rod but it does not matter now. She can use her fists as her father.  
The flame is already on her forehead as well as the smile who's decorating her face.  
She looks at Caesar, who shrugs.  
**Caesar:** BakaNozo. Let's see what you can do.

She nods.

They are not alone, all the others are fighting.  
Cristal supports the two and the three launch themselves toward Clover, the first with his ax while the two are with their fists and their determination.

The face of Clover however, seems scared.  
He shakes his head and backs away, meeting Arashi and Haname that block the way.

This time, without delay, the red shoots.

The rain jumps and try to hit him with her sword, performing an oblique cut.

A long line pierces the black jacket and the greenish shirt of the illusionist.  
Both Haname and the others remain amazed: she hits him.

The guy starts to shake and he screams, a strong wind caught everyone off guard and it hurl them violently backwards.

Arashi and Haname are embossed against the wall behind them as well as Cloud and Kaito. Fudou and Yren impact the machine from which the ducts passes while Blizzard and Cristal have hit one of the two incubators.

Nozomi and Caesar have retreated slightly, they have enough flames to fight against the wind, unlike the others who are already exhausted.

When the two elevenths open their eyes they notice that their guardians are all on the ground, wounded and battered, between the rubble of destroyed walls and machinery.

That sounds like a massacre, it seems as if they were all dead.  
As if the Vongola and Simon were destroyed.

The Illusionist, visibly upset and not as sluggish as before, moves quickly his hands over his ears trying to protect himself from the scream that the two have launched in unison.  
It isn't a scream.  
They said his name with all the anger in their bodies.

The flames that stand on their foreheads begin to radiate an aggressive aura. Their bodies are covered with strange and solid masses of air which collide with each other, since certain electrical discharges passing through the point where the two auras meet, repelling each other with arrogance.

The flame of the sky and the earth, which burn on their forehead, they begin to grow gradually, and they are almost sucked in the center, between the two auras.  
When both are grazed, at that precise point where the electrical discharges hold the two masses of energy, a purple sphere is formed, attracting toward itself the auras of the two boys, who instinctively bring their right hand to the small sphere.

**Clover:** No. .. no ...  
The Illusionist looks around uneasily.

Some runic auras, the same that surround the Simon in hyper mode, envelop the purple sphere that stretches up to become an ellipse.

Caesar and Nozomi find themselves facing each other, their right hands touch and the ellipse who starts to grow disproportionately and at an incredible speed.

The violet shape grows further and changes into a huge and long arch, it's completely black.  
On top of the arc there's an incision an they read it almost as enchanted:

_"Orizzonte: Tra Cielo e Terra."_

Everything happens in a moment.  
In the arc there's a black door who suddenly opens itself and begins to suck all that is in the laboratory.

**Clover:** No!  
Clover tries to resist the force of gravity, falling to the ground and crawling backwards.  
**Clover:** Dad! Dad!  
He screams again, while everything around him is absorbed into the darkness of the door.

An orange mass of air tries hard to suppress the gravity outside the area closest to the door, taking away the kids around the room and all that is outside of the barrier of the sky.

Nozomi and Caesar are holding their hands, they feel a sharp pain through their body that seems to be crushed by an invisible force.  
**Caesar:** Hold on!  
He screams, but his voice is a little noticeable due to the enormous noise caused by the aspiration, which has started to raise the floor tiles and the concrete beneath them.  
Clover desperately clings to his illusions, but these don't last more than a couple of seconds, until he is dragged toward the dark door, crossing it with a scream that dissolves into nothingness.

They can't stop it, they have no idea how to stop it nor they know what the hell it was.  
They know only that they are the cause of its opening.

The force is too much, the two can not stand the pain and their bodies are already weakened as well as their minds.  
The earth begins to shake, the rooms and machinery collapse quickly.  
The offices are being destroyed, but it is not because of the door.  
Probably all of the lab was built around Clover.  
Or, perhaps, Clover was the laboratory itself.

Nozomi is no longer able to resist, she lets go Caesar's hand and he desperately trying to catch her.  
**Caesar:** Nozo!  
He screams, crying, trying in vain to prevent the girl is being dragged into the anything of the door they have opened.

However, the door closes behind her, probably because of their separation and the girl clings to the railing of the second floor, where she was thrown due to the force of gravity. All that was about to be dragged into the door stops in midair, crashing down into a chasm that is slowly opening in the ground.

Cristal and Blizzard have already dragged themselves toward the girls, Cloud and Kaito have reached Fudou and Yren while Luca, Shinji and Ylius are trying to escape with the last remaining forces.

The entire basement is being destroyed under their eyes, Caesar falls to the ground exhausted while the second floor starts to break down and the railing yields. Nozomi falls into the chasm that has opened up beneath her, screaming.

While everything is being destroyed and carried away in the earth, endless seconds seem to pass.  
In a moment, however, the destruction seems to cease.

But she slides down into nothingness, looking before her those orange eyes that stand out in the darkness of the earth.

**"NOZOMI!"**

She wants to scream, she wants to call him.  
She stretches out her hand instinctively, trying to get to him.  
Even the man is stretching his hand, trying desperately to grab her.

**Nozomi:** PAPA!

Tsuna manages to take her hand and pulls the girl towards him, clutching his daughter to him when the earth closes over them.


	24. Target 24

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 24 - Canada XI**

**"What possessed you to do that?"**  
The deep but gentle male voice resounds in the hexagonal room, it is kept intact by the powerful illusions of the Vongola's guardian of the mist.

Chrome Dokuro, a beautiful woman with long purple hair, she has her eyes closed and she grips her trident with concentration, radianting her flame and expanding it within the place.  
Other men have just crossed the threshold of that little hell where they found themselves, many of them are also helping the injured.

The boy notices Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's brother in law, he uses his flame of the sun to cure those who need it.  
In reality he is only carefully avoiding to answer the question of his father. He knows he was stupid but he really did not want to discuss.

**Enma:** Caesar!  
The man shakes his head in disapproval. His red hair are in perfect harmony with the color of his eyes, the same as the young Simon.  
**Caesar:** Dad, please. I know what I did.  
Enma gives him an incredulous look.  
**Enma:** You went to see her without saying anything, you know that Clover was looking for her! How could you put Tsuna-kun's daughter in danger?  
**Caesar:** She made me swear. Better two than alone, do not you think?  
The red does not respond, he scrutinizes the face of his son.  
**Caesar:** I was going to call you just joined the group, but my phone did not want to put me in touch with you.  
**Enma:** Yes, Neveria explained me.  
Enma looks at the albino boy with crystal eyes that, even if he's as tired as the others, he continues to help out as he can.  
The young man notices them and approaches them.

**Cristal:** Are you okay? Luckily we avoided a disaster, you've arrived just in time.  
**Enma:** Sorry to have caused a bit of chaos in your lands, Neveria.  
**Cristal:** Never mind, I contacted you for this. I had lost contact with my men since we were trapped in Clover's illusions. Fortunately you've come too, everything was faster than expected.  
**Caesar:** What? You had lost contact with your men?  
**Cristal:** Well, otherwise the reinforcements would arrive soon.  
The albino observes the group of men in white. Each of them is intent to seek the traces around the lab, they seem to be busy and no one care about them.

The young Simon looks at the chasm that has opened just before, now filled with rocks and debris. He knows that Nozomi and Tsuna are somewhere down there, locked.  
He, however, is strangely quiet, after all there's that man with her.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, the great Tenth boss of the Vongola. He is almost a legend, just like Vongola Primo.  
That man was able to get a huge power and has already surpassed all previous bosses.  
As well as Primo, Tsunayoshi also managed to get into Hyper Mode, no other boss besides the two has never reached that level.  
His flame had also gained enough power to become completely pure. A pure flame is more stronger and reflects its own element.  
After the problems faced in the past, the tenth generation has been able to transform the Vongola Rings in Vongola Gears thanks to an old blacksmith, who had taken a major force by the rings. However, subsequently, the Gears were retransformed in Vongola Hyper Rings, an advanced version that includes the power of Gears in their normal shape of rings.  
Finally, the skills and the heart of that man had unified many families and he put and end to many conflicts, he gave greater peace of mind to both Vongola and external people.

Only one man was able to do everything and Sawada Tsunayoshi is like him.  
After all he is his direct descendant, with the same heart and similar ideas.

Nozomi is also more or less like them, a Vongola with the blood of Primo flowing through her veins.  
Although in reality she is trying desperately to be accepted by the two and the world itself, she seems to be scared from it.

He remember the image of the door and the boy shakes.  
He still has no idea of what had exactly happened just before and he comes back to look at his father.

**Caesar:** You've seen it? ... That door.  
Enma is looking at his son, he seems strangely serious.  
He nods.  
**Enma:** A black hole.  
**Caesar:** It can't be possible... I've already created them in the past, but that door was different ...  
**Enma:** Because it was not exactly what you're used to. It was created by the impact between your flames. A sort of void dimension... a distortion of the reality and the atmosphere.  
**Caesar:** How is it possible that we were able to create that thing? I do not remember that you and Tsuna-san have ever done something like this ...  
**Enma:** It was not possible. Tsuna-kun and I get along very well, our flames are friendly. Contrary to yours, which are stubborn, harsh, offensive. Your flames don't join, don't hug, but collide with arrogance.  
**Caesar:** I suppose it's because we don't get along well... We have to do something to improve this situation ...  
**Enma:** It is not so. They weren't flames filled with hate. In their hardness, in fact, it was born something that I and Tsuna-kun would never have been able to create.  
He puts a hand on his son's head, giving him a playful tap but Caesar replies with an annoyed look.  
**Enma:** Really, it was a curious event, although extremely dangerous. I would recommend only to control your flames when you are close, otherwise the friction and impact between the two could re-create a distortion and put you in danger.

**"The impact between the sky and the earth creates a dimensional distortion called Orizzonte."**  
A voice behind them forces them to turn.  
A man in a suit, with a hat and curious curly sideburns, approaches the two.  
**Caesar:** Orizzonte... Horizon. It is the name written on the door.  
**Reborn:** Exactly.

When another man walk through the door of the room, everybody turn to observe him.  
Hibari Kyoya carries in his arms a boy with green hair.

**Blizzard:** He's Clover! He's the guy that Arashi and I have seen, here.  
**Hibari:** There's no trace of the oldman... and this here is dead.  
**Caesar:** Trevis ... the guy Stanford was talking about.  
Hibari looks at him and his father too, puzzled.  
**Gokudera:** You found something else?  
The albino man moves in front of the young Simon, watching him with his stringent green eyes.  
**Caesar:** ... yes, many other things, Gokudera-san. Things about Stanford, things about Clover, things about me and Nozomi.  
The gaze of the right-hand man of Vongola Decimo is serious.  
**Gokudera:** Are you two okay?  
**Caesar:** Yes .. more or less.  
**Gokudera:** When we get to the headquarters we have to talk a lot.  
He noticed the chasm and he seems worried.

**Reborn:** They'll be fine.  
The man with the hat notices that Gokudera is watching that abyss and answers his silent question.  
**Reborn:** Tsuna and Nozomi probably walk the underground and come out to the sewers, we should start to move.  
**Gokudera:** Yeah, you're right Reborn-san.  
The albino nods and goes to his men to give instructions.

Reborn looks sideways at Caesar and gives him a fleeting smile, before he reaches Tsuna's guardians too.

* * *

When the girl opens her eyes, she finds herself lying on a cold expanse of irregular rocks, in a natural tunnel carved into the rock.  
She gets up quickly, observing around. The only source of light is the Vongola Ring of the sky, which shines with a little orange flame, just what they need to illuminate the dark dungeon.  
A man with brown hair, which looks very much like the girl, is sitting right next to her.  
When Nozomi has brought attention to him she notices that the man is watching her softly.

Since when she didn't see that face? She wanted it so much but she had rejected him for fear of not being able to see it anymore.

**Tsuna:** How do you feel?  
**Nozomi:** ... good.  
**Tsuna:** Are you sure you're okay? We have to walk a bit.  
**Nozomi:** I'm fine.  
She looks up. There is nothing but darkness and rocks, the hole where they fell is closed and they can not go back.  
What happened to the others? How are Arashi, Haname and all of her friends?  
She jumps up, observing around.

**Nozomi:** Where have we fallen? Where was the hole? We must destroy these rocks and go right back up!  
**Tsuna:** Keep calm, Nozo. We can not go back from there.  
**Nozomi:** No I am not calm! We have to go right back up! There are Arashi, the others ... we have to open a gate! How can we do that...  
She is worried, she continues to look around, disoriented, while her father stands up.  
**Nozomi:** I got it! You can use the X-Burner! With that we will create a tunnel to get out!  
**Tsuna:** No.  
**Nozomi:** Why not? We have to get out of here!  
The little girl doesn't understand, she observes her father that is looking at her with interest.  
**Tsuna:** Try to think, Nozo. You point to the easiest solution without thinking of the consequences. In this way you will only cause more problems for you and those you care about.  
The girl doesn't seem to understand the words of her father, although she knows that her problem is always to not think about her actions.

The man raises his head and looks the rocks above him.  
**Tsuna:** If I use the X-Burner, I risk of hitting someone above us. And, moreover, I can cause a landslide that can buries us.

It is obvious.  
As usual she did not think. In the heat of wanting to go right back to the surface, she would make a nonsense.  
She sighs, depressed.  
**Tsuna:** Nozomi. We all make mistakes, don't blame yourself. Now we have to get out of here.  
Tsuna pushes Nozomi forward to his side.  
They both walk down in the cold and gloomy corridor.

Her father is very calm and relaxed, he advances looking around carefully, but he doesn't seem worried.  
But she is scared. She is afraid for her friends and can't wait to get out to go back to them and make sure they're fine.  
She would have destroyed the entire tunnel in order to reach the surface immediately.  
But by doing so she would make everything collapse.

**Nozomi:** Papa .. why are you so calm?  
She notices his enormous shoulders. He is really very high but she has grown quite a bit too.

**Tsuna:** Why should not I be?  
**Nozomi:** Aren't you afraid for others? What if something happened?  
**Tsuna:** The other will be fine, for now we can not worry about them. We are in a difficult situation, we need to think about get out of here and then we can worry about the others.

She begins to understand the way in which her father thinks.  
After all, her father is a great boss, calm and thoughtful, he can always take the right decisions.  
She, however, is impulsive, anxious, nervous, full of complexes.  
She is not able to make rational decisions.  
Maybe sometimes she succeeds, but not always. Yet that is a fundamental quality for a boss.  
Nozomi knows that become Vongola Boss does not mean having to be strong and able to fight the best to protect the family.  
No, that is secondary.  
A boss is sitting behind his desk to make important decisions, trying to put each piece in the right place.  
That is a boss.

But Nozomi?  
She isn't able to take decisions nor to run something so great.  
At least, in that moment she is like that.

She begins to think that she can't become a boss.  
Her dreams, everything she has struggled in those sixteen years, her guardians.  
What does she really wants?  
Become Vongola boss to use them in creating a new society of happy and smiling people?  
She wants to give people her passion, her enthusiasm, eliminate sadness and protect them.  
Protect them from enemies and from the feelings of suffering, what she feels when she saw Claudio's lifeless body.  
And her anger, her despair, her subsequent apathy.  
Why do people have to suffer so? No, she doesn't want others feel her pain.  
She wants to become a sort of angel who gives eternal peace to all human beings.

Nonsense.  
Childhood fantasies.  
Everyone is right by saying that she lived in a bell jar and she knows nothing of the world.  
She can't bring peace to the world, it is not possible to give joy to all people.  
Yes, she can do what she can to protect those she loves, but her dream is just utopia.  
And she is not suited to become boss and take the place of her father.

She has only been living in an illusion and at that moment she realizes it.  
She has to forget everything and find her place in the world.  
Her future, her true herself.  
Not a Vongola, not a boss.  
Too easy, as well. It is easy to know that one day she can inherit what belongs to her father.  
But no, she is not able to do it. She can ruin the Vongola, just as the rumors predicted.  
Maybe those people are right, or maybe she is influenced by them.  
But now it's happened.

Nozomi Sawada is now conscious of not being able to realize her dream.

She almost starts to cry, but the warm hands of the man touch her face and force her to watch him.  
**Tsuna:** Chibi-chan ... what is it? What ails you?  
Those clear and honest eyes are on her, they are apprehensive and full of warmth.

And that must be the man who hates her because he doesn't want her to realize her dream?  
Is it a joke?  
That is her father! The man she has always loved and admired.  
That man loves her and because it he wants to protect her.

She can't hold back her tears, she can't even express her true feelings.

**Nozomi:** ... I'm ... I'm not chibi, I'm not a child.  
She says, between sobs.  
**Tsuna:** Nozo ... when you will be a mother, you'll understand. For parents, their own children will always remain small. Always.  
He smiles softly, wiping her tears.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry ...  
She puts her hands to her neck, gripping her Vongola Locket.  
The symbol that she must take the place of her father.

It is no longer necessary and she observes it.  
She observes it with so much curiosity that she even forgets why she was crying.

**Nozomi:** Papa .. if you did not want me to take your place, why you gave me this?  
The man seems to frown and he also brings attention to the pendant.  
**Tsuna:** Really don't you remember it? You pestered me so much, you wanted something like Primo's clock, with Vongola's crest and, in addition, the number "eleven". You were only five years, and for a whole month you have not done anything but ask for it. I finally decided to content you, but I thought to give you something more feminine and colorful.  
**Nozomi:** Colorful ... do you mean the colored spheres of the elements that are there, right?  
The man puts his hands on the Locket.  
**Tsuna:** This ... I did it especially for you to remember that no matter what's out there.  
He opens it, indicating the pearls  
**Tsuna:** ... but what's inside.  
**Nozomi:** ... My guardians?  
**Tsuna:** Your friends, your heart.

**Nozomi:** My heart ...  
She is confused. What is her heart? What are her dreams? What are her wishes?  
She doesn't know them anymore, now.

**Tsuna:** Nozomi.  
His father gets up.  
**Tsuna:** Do you know why we have chosen this name for you?  
The girl looks at him with curiosity, shaking her head.  
**Nozomi:** ... no ...  
The man smiles again, the smile of a father who loves his daughter.  
**Tsuna:** Nozomi means wish. We gave you this name so you can achieve your dreams.


	25. Target 25

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 25 - Back Home (END)**

Father and daughter go on walking in the inhospitable cave, carved naturally under the laboratory.  
Tsuna knows that soon they would reach the sewers and, after a couple of minutes, he's sure to be at the meeting point. He decides to use a very weak X-Burner to open a road above them.  
Nozomi lags behind, watching her father with admiration. It is the first time she sees him in action and she never imagined to see with her own eyes his legendary shot.

**Tsuna:** As soon as the rock will collapse, we have to hurry up and go to the surface. Can you do it, Nozo?  
**Nozomi:** Hey, who do you think you're talking with? I'm not stupid.  
The girl pouts and the man chuckles.  
**Tsuna:** You're still very inexperienced, darling. Stay back.

The man puts his arm forward and the other arm behind him, forming a line. A light orange flame wraps his left hand, it expands while the right hand is covered with a blinding and denser flame, which is released upward.  
The rock ceiling collapses over their heads at the moment of the impact, a space is created and it drags a greenish water in the cave, in which the two fall quickly.  
Tsuna grabbed the arm of his daughter, despite her visible disappointment, going to swim in the water, coming out above them in a tunnel belonging to the sewers of the city of Swizzles.

In the rush to get on the floor, located at the sides of the putrid river, Nozomi has slipped. She can't move her foot and she realizes that she sprained her ankle.  
She curses herself again, and she is too tired to do anything.  
**Tsuna: **Come.  
The man turns around and squats.

_"No. .. absolutely not. "_  
**Nozomi:** I can walk by myself!  
She tries to get up, but she can't do it.  
The man observes her with severity and the little Vongola must surrender to the gaze of her father, she puts her arms around his neck and she clings behind him. The man gets up without any problems and continue the trek with his daughter on his shoulders.

They are going through the intricate passages with confidence, looking around every corner to avoid taking a wrong direction.

**Nozomi:** Nee ... papa ... I was wondering ... why everyone calls me Undicesima? In short ... you didn't want me to be your heir, right?  
Tsuna sighed. However, Nozomi can't see his expression.  
**Tsuna:** When you was a child you always said your name like that. You became offended if someone corrected you saying Undicesimo. I'm surprised you've forgotten all these details but, on the other hand, you were only four.  
In fact, the girl doesn't remember at all that time. She was too small to remember anything and the dreams about the first family are all that she had memorized about that period.

**Nozomi:** I'm sorry ...  
She is sad.  
**Tsuna:** What?  
**Nozomi:** I'm wrong ...  
**Tsuna:** Don't be silly, Nozomi. You are one of the most normal people I know, trust me.  
The girl knows her father is smiling, as if she can feel it.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you hate me, papa?  
**Tsuna:** Why should I?  
**Nozomi:** ... I killed two people ... Miles, when I was little, and Raif in Mirjad ... Gazi-san told me that I should not judge people by their actions ... but Raif had done so much evil ... I wanted him to die ...

Tsuna remains silent.  
**Nozomi:** ... I knew it. Do you hate me, do you? I'm despicable.  
**Tsuna:** It isn't so, it's my fault. As a father, I haven't taught you anything. I was supposed to be near you but I wanted you to get away, thinking you'd be safer.  
**Nozomi:** ... It's why you sent me to Japan? Wasn't it because you were angry with me because Miles's matter?  
Tsuna suddenly stops in the middle of a tunnel, sighing again.  
**Tsuna:** Did you really think I sent you away because I didn't love you?  
He moves his head slightly, he can't look at her in the eyes, but she feels that the man is worried.  
**Tsuna:** No, Nozo. I could never hate my child. I'm sorry if I made you think like this. I just wanted you to grow up in a less dangerous place... and I wanted to get you away from the place where you had memories of Claudio.

The girl lays her head on her father's shoulders, closing her eyes and feeling more relaxed.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry, papa. Since I was born I always listened unpleasant opinions about me, I was scared and I wanted to grow up quickly to prove to everyone that I wasn't as bad as they thought ...  
**Tsuna:** You should ignore certain comments. There will always be many people who hate you or don't appreciate you for some stupid or non-existent reasons. The important thing is to be sure of yourself and your virtues.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, many people said it to me ... but now I don't care anymore. Now I understood ...  
**Tsuna:** What?  
**Nozomi:** I will never become a good leader. I'm not a person who can make important decisions ... I have always believed that papa and Primo-sama were wrong because they are too soft and good but ... at the end I was the one to be wrong.  
**Tsuna:** Nozomi ... in life we grow, we experience, we mature. You just need to grow up like I did at the time.  
She hears him chuckle slightly.  
**Tsuna:** I was just a wimp, I was your age. Without Reborn probably I would still be so. But you ... you are very smart and you try very hard in every way, even if you make mistakes. We are very different, yet equal. I wanted to escape from reality, which continued to chase me with arrogance. You, however, try to chase it but it runs away.  
**Nozomi:** ... Why does it run away from me, then? It's obvious that it is not my reality ... I'm unsuited for that role.  
**Tsuna:** Unsuited? No, absolutely not. It seems that it is running away, but ... you are the one who pushes it away.  
**Nozomi:** In the end it doesn't matter anymore. I decided that I will not become boss. I'm not capable. So you will be happy too, right?

The man doesn't speak, he starts again to walk.  
**Nozomi:** ... papa? ...  
**Tsuna:** It's up to us to decide our future, Nozo. You have to fight for your dreams.  
**Nozomi:** I think I will continue my career as an idol, then. At least I like it...  
**Tsuna:** This is not the Nozomi that I know. Nozomi doesn't surrender, Nozomi fights. She's quite my opposite. It's almost amazes me that you are my daughter.  
She can feel his smile again.

The little girl clings to him, trembling.  
**Nozomi:** papa .. you're tired, leave me here and go forward. Don't care for me ...

**Tsuna:** Stupid. How could I abandon my child?  
**Nozomi:** But I'm just a burden ... you may have a better son.  
**Tsuna:** That's not true. Every human being is unique and no one could replace my little Nozo-chan. And you're not a burden at all. You're the daughter Kyoko-chan and I have grown up with love ... although I've made some mistakes, as well as my father did with me ... but I'm going to fix them.  
**Nozomi:** papa ..  
**Tsuna:** You want to be my heir, Nozo?

The girl seems surprised. Why is her father asking that question? He never wanted to put Nozomi in Mafia problems and he didn't want she fights or learns something about that world.  
**Nozomi:** ... Even if I wanted it, it doesn't matter anymore.  
**Tsuna:** It's important, Nozomi. ... Why did you care so much about it? Why did you want to become boss?  
**Nozomi:** I wanted to help people ... protect my family ... as Primo-sama did ... and you too.  
**Tsuna:** I see. Well, I'm not going to talk to you about these things anymore, at least until you are twenty. After that... we'll see.  
**Nozomi:** ... But .. papa ... You don't want me to have something to do with the Mafia! What are you saying?  
**Tsuna:** There are things that can't be avoided, Nozomi. But, as I said, we'll see. For now, I ask you one thing. Promise me that you will live in peace your teenage years, together with your friends. Continue to attend school, to live with your grandmother and not think about anything else.  
The girl remains silent for a few seconds, calming down and returning to rest her head on her father's shoulders, nodding.  
**Tsuna:** Create new memories, live your youth without worries. The adolescence is a beautiful period, the period in which you grows, you have fun and you don't think about anything else. A period which, if lost, it will never return.

Probably Tsuna wants Nozomi lives her youth serenely and without having to regret in the future.  
The future ... what is her future?  
If she becomes boss she can no longer have fun, play, live as she always has done.  
Is her father protecting her from the future that awaits her?  
No, he is protecting her teenage years, avoiding to waste and loses them forever.  
At that moment, she understood what it really means to lose everything she has built in Namimori.  
Those months spent abroad in dangerous situations made her understand how much she loves the life she has always had.  
She wants to go back there and continue her usual routine. At least, as long as she can.  
Until she becomes an adult.

Some voices are now clearly audible in the silence of the sewers.  
They are calling his father persistently.  
The two turn in a curve and find themselves in front of the Vongola who are looking for them, while Gokudera is rapidly approaching his boss.

* * *

The brunette is sitting at a huge wooden table in the middle of the guardians of the tenth family, plus Enma-san and Caesar sat beside her.  
Although it is the family in which she grew up, she feels embarrassed. After all, it is a long time since she doesn't spend a little time with them.

Nozomi and Caesar have been there for a couple of hours, trying to tell what happened during their trip.  
They don't omit anything, starting with the war in Mirjad and concluding with the opening of the dimensional door.  
Tsuna, Enma and guardians are listening carefully.

Stanford was able to escape but Trevis, the young man that gave birth to Clover, is dead.  
What surprised them the most, though, was the news that Trevis is probably dead for much longer.

**Ryohei: **It was really an extreme adventure.  
**Yamamoto:** And dangerous.  
**Nozomi:** Well, it's all because of my father.  
She turns to the man, who has an impassive expression.  
**Tsuna:** Or, perhaps, your impatience.  
The Tenth paints a smile.  
**Nozomi:** No, no! It's your fault that you humiliated me in front of everyone! If you had helped me all this would not have happened!  
**Tsuna:** I could never help you, Nozomi. If you had continued to play with your friends, without meddling in dangerous things ... you would not have come to me and I would not be forced to act that way.  
**Nozomi:** But you're numb!  
She quickly gets up from the chair.  
**Nozomi:** Isn't Namimori the city where you were born? Don't you think about what might happen? There are people who want to destroy it!  
**Tsuna:** And what makes you think that?  
The man frowns.  
**Nozomi:** A terrible family defeated us and took control of Namimori!  
**Tsuna:** Mh, terrible family, you say.  
The girl seems puzzled and her father nods to a man who is next to the door of the meeting room. The man opens the door quickly.  
At the door there is a boy with long blue hair, which walks briskly.

The brunette is confused, she's watching the young boss of the Notturno.  
Did her father deal with them personally?  
Maybe she was wrong to blame him, it is obvious that he wanted to protect Namimori.

The young man approaches her father with an expression full of admiration.  
**Sirius:** Decimo, did you call me?  
The little girl doesn't understand what her father may have done to the boy to make him so helpful.

He notices her and he approaches her with shining eyes.  
**Sirius:** Undicesima-sama! Luckily you are fine! Don't worry for Namimori, I and my guys are doing a great job to keep the peace!  
The boy seems to bounce.  
**Nozomi:** ... What?  
**Sirius:** Sure! You no longer have to dirty your hands, you can continue your life with peace of mind and let every problems to Notturno family!

Nozomi turns to her father, who is watching her with curiosity.  
**Nozomi:** ... what does this mean? What did you do to him?  
**Tsuna:** What did I do to him, you say? I don't see anything weird. Sirius-kun has always been so. Full of energy and very helpful towards the Vongola. After all, the Notturno have always been loyal allies.

Allies?  
No, she can't believe it.  
It can't be that way.

She turns to Sirius, trying to stay calm.  
**Nozomi:** Y-you ... remember that you have attached us... and you have defeated us, right?  
**Sirius:** Of course I remember! We've shown you our skills!  
The boy suddenly cares.  
**Sirius:** W-Why? Is something wrong, Undicesima-sama? Our ability isn't enough for you, perhaps?  
**Nozomi:** ... You were just showing your skills?  
**Sirius:** Of course! We had to reassure you, you couldn't certainly leave Namimori in the hands of some weak people!

She wants to die.  
The thing that makes her angry the most is her father who sighs behind her.  
**Tsuna:** That's because you're instinctive, impatient and you immediately jumps to conclusions.  
**Caesar:** And stupid.

The little girl puts her hands through her hair, ruffling them with nervousness and embarrassment.

In the middle of the Vongola's meeting room, between the tenth generation of Vongola and Simon, under the admiring gaze of the boss of the Notturno, a young girl is aware of her mistakes.

In the end, despite the absurd situations, everything is gone well. And she's grown up a bit.  
Maybe that trip was important for her sake and for the people who were with her.

She can't stay in that room, where the air has suddenly become tense and stressful.  
She goes out quickly and Sirius follows her, trotting.  
It is amazing how she may have been wrong about him. The character of the boy is completely the opposite of what she was thinking.  
**Sirius:** Undicesima-sama!  
**Nozomi:** Just Undicesima ... indeed, call me Nozomi, it's quicker.  
**Sirius:** No, I like to call you that!  
**Nozomi:** Well, if you like it...  
**Sirius:** Anyway ... I hope ... here ... you consider my actions ... I mean ... to the dance, here ...  
The boy scratches his head, blushing.  
**Nozomi:** ... The dance?  
**Sirius:** Yes, of course! For the dance ... here ... I would like to be ... I would like to be your partner!  
He has bright eyes and an expression of admiration.  
**Sirius:** I hope you will take it into consideration! I'm not going to lose against the other pretenders!  
**Nozomi:** ... Pretenders?  
The girl can't understand anything.  
**Sirius:** Uh ... Yes, that's ... during the dance, when you have to choose with whom to dance ... well ... you know that I greatly admire Undicesima-sama ... I would like to be your partner ... Oh, but ... have you already chosen your partner? No, I hope not! Tell me not!  
He almost whined and the girl has to calm him, shaking her head.  
**Nozomi:** Can you explain to me what dance you're talking about?  
**Sirius:** What do you mean? Of course I'm talking about the dance of your sixteenth birthday's party! ... You know how things go, right? Usually, when choosing a partner ... it is said that is more likely to become the future husband ... so ... here, I want to be your partner!  
**Nozomi:** ... Party ... partners ... husband ... I'm confused. The husband of whom? If I choose a partner at this dance, he has to marry me?  
**Sirius:** Not exactly ... however, there is a high probability that you two will be married!  
**Nozomi:** ...But I don't think someone actually want to dance with me.  
**Sirius:** Seriously? There are many suitors, even men and bosses from other families. Who would not want to dance with the future Undicesima? And then, considering the likelihood of becoming the husband of Vongola boss... Well yes, there is also a lot of people that aims only to that, here ... but I'm not like that! I really respect Undicesima-sama!

At that moment, everything seems ridiculous.  
Are they are back in the Middle Ages? Why should she choose her husband through a dance?  
Fortunately, the guy said that there is only a "probability", which is quite reassuring. In the future, she has just to ignore the young candidate and all will go well. She doubts that her parents want to find her a boyfriend in that absurd and antiquated way.

Rather she wonders why her father has already decided to organize a party for her birthday if it is still May and her birthday is on September.  
And then ... her last birthday party was some days before Claudio's death.

Those days seem so distant.

Sirius goes away, happy, probably because he believes that he made a good impression and that he will dance with her.  
The girl shakes her head in disbelief. She is really very confused.  
How many things have happened in the last few days?

They were Swizzles only the day before, they were fighting Clover with a power that she and Caesar didn't think they could have.  
Cristal had spoken with Decimo, they have agreed for a chat about what happened and her father would have to go to Alaska in the weekend.

Now they are there, in Italy, in the Vongola mansion. Nozomi and Caesar were asked about everything that had happened up to that point.  
Fortunately their friends are doing well, staying in the mansion and were examined and treated.  
She has discovered that Sirius and Notturno family aren't enemies ... and they have a particular way to show admiration.  
But, anyway, she has also learned the reason why he jumps around her like a puppy.  
He just wants to be her partner during the dance that her father has arranged for her sixteenth birthday, without her knowing nothing.

She sighs.  
Too many events have happened in such a short time, she needs to understand everything calmly.  
She looks around in bewilderment, scrutinizing every detail of that corridor.  
She almost doesn't believe to be at home.

She finds herself to observe a dark-haired man who's wearing a hat.  
He has some curious curled sideburns.

She saw him often around the mansion, even when she was little. However, she has no idea who he was.  
The man, who is heading into the conference room, stops in front of her and looks at her.

He smiles.  
**Reborn:** Don't lose your determination. It's your value, Nozomi.  
The girl raises an eyebrow, puzzled.  
**Nozomi:** Who are you?  
**Reborn:** The Tutor Hitman Reborn.  
He winked.

_"Papa's tutor?_" She gapes in disbelief. She is unable to formulate a sentence and she just shakes her head observing him with a stupid look.

The man seems amused by this reaction.  
**Reborn:** You know, at your age your father was really clumsy. He also made many mistakes, just as you. It 's normal when you are young. For this reason we tutors exist.  
The girl continues to look at him, not knowing what to say.  
**Reborn:** Arina, despite what she thinks, is good at her job. After all, she is a woman, very human. And this is what she has to teach you.

Nozomi remembers something that Arina told her when they were in Spain.  
_**"My job isn't to make you a boss but to make you a woman."**_

**Nozomi:** A ... woman ...  
She remembers Noun. Her male counterpart is now succumbing and Nozomi is blossoming like a real woman.  
Despite bad rumors, despite the superficiality of people.  
She doesn't care, she wants to be a woman. Strong, able to protect the people she loves, but woman.

**Reborn:** Yes, a woman. You already have the soul of a boss, but you lack the soul of a person, a woman. You don't think as a person, you don't classify you as such and it is where you're wrong. It's important to work to be a good leader as it is especially important to be themselves and humans.

**Nozomi:** ... Yes, I think I understand.

She bows her head thoughtfully.  
The man's hand ruffles softly her hair.  
**Reborn:** You know ... I really wanted to be also your tutor but your father categorically prohibited me from doing it.  
He chuckles and walks away, crossing the door of the room where everyone is still together.

The little girl paints a smile, leaning against the wall and looking at the huge glass window in front of her.  
The sky is clear and blue.

_"A boss ... but above all a woman. "_  
She remembers she said to her father she doesn't want to become a boss. She was sad, worried about her mistakes, so she was running away.

No, she doesn't have to escape.  
She needs to grow, to understand her mistakes and improve herself.  
In the end, she really wants to become the new leader of the Vongola, the eleventh boss.

She would do anything to mature and to become a good boss.  
And a woman.

* * *

_**N.a.** This arc will end with the special chapter! Don't miss it 3_


	26. Special Target 26

This is the second arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Special Target 26 - The Dance**

The brunette found herself in front of the huge mirror of her room.  
Two days before the girl was back from Namimori and she notices the Vongola mansion hasn't changed since some months ago.

Yet, when she woke up that morning, she found herself in a completely different place ... or nearly so. Her room is decorated with ribbons and corianders, balloons and written cards.  
The mother has almost suffocated her with hugs and kisses, holding out a tray with breakfast.  
Chocolate milk, a croissant, toast and jam.  
Nozomi looks at the food, puzzled.

**Nozomi:** Mama ... you shouldn't have ...  
The woman squeezes her again and she almost suffocates her. When it comes to Nozo, her mother is very apprehensive.

Just like that moment, she's in front of the mirror and she is decorated worse than a wedding cake by her mother and her best friend Haru.  
She finds herself wearing a long white dress like a princess, which reminds her of her eighth birthday. She already knew that it would end that way, her mother loves her to wear those gorgeous and a bit too bulky clothes.  
Even though she hates them with all of herself.

The creator of that dress is Haname.  
The top piece isn't so bad: it has a white blouse with a salmon-colored tie and a pin with the number eleven on the top, above that she has a white jacket with orange decorations.  
She also has a white coat in two layers, with the synthetic fur that decorates the first one and some crests similar to those found on Primo-sama's mantle, decorated with chains.  
Finally, what she hates the most is the pompous long skirt with three layers, decorated with ribbons and lace.

**Kyoko:** You're gorgeous!  
Kyoko's dreamy face discourages the girl to prove that she actually hates that dress, from whom she would gladly have torn her skirt to go around in their underwear. It would have been far less embarrassing.  
**Haru:** Haname-chan has really good taste, I'm sure Nozomi-chan will look great!  
Haru's smile is too bright to be destroyed with five simple words.

_"No. It makes me sick. "_

But she can't reveal her thoughts, she must hold back and smile as a stupid, hoping they don't notice that joy is fake.

Haname enters her room and approaches her. She wears a light blue dress and her long raven hair is tied above her head and held in place by some flowers.  
Could it be that everyone are all dressed with normal dresses except her?  
**Haname:** Oh, what a beauty!  
**Nozomi:** No. You can't seriously say it. Haname ... this sucks. Really.  
The rain sighs.  
**Haname:** I know that it isn't your taste, however, it is gorgeous.  
**Nozomi:** But .. we aren't in the eighteenth century! This big skirts and these flakes ... What am I, a gift bag? Please, don't follow my mother's tastes!  
**Haname:** Your mother sees you as a princess!  
**Nozomi:** But I'm not it and I don't want to be it.  
**Haname:** Because you're a vigilant, huh?  
Haname's sentence displaces the girl, who turns to look in the mirror.  
Long ago, she would have answered "Of course!", since she didn't feel neither man nor woman.  
However, in that last year everything has changed, both inside and around her.  
She paints a smile.

**Nozomi:** No. I am a girl.  
The friend comes closest.

**Haname:** The skirt can be pulled off, but better to do it after the dance.  
Nozomi looks as if she is an angel come down from heaven to give everyone eternal peace.

The door opens suddenly, a perky black-haired boy enters hopping, approaching the girl.  
The girl become terrified.

**"COUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"**  
The boy throws himself against her and he ends with his face in the eye-catching breasts of the Vongola, which throws him back with a scream.  
The boy found himself on the ground with the imprint of a hand who decorates his face.  
He gets up from the floor with energy and bring his hands on his hips, as if nothing has happened.  
**Nozomi:** Kotaro! What the hell are you doing here?!  
Nozomi is scared, she hides behind the poor Haname who doesn't understand what is happening.

**Kotaro:** Today is your birthday, right? I came to get you the best EXTREME wishes!  
His shrill voice forces the two to bring their hands over their ears to avoid being deafened.  
**Nozomi:** Will you stop with this way of speaking? You're continuing to talk like uncle Ryohei.  
**Kotaro:** Why should I stop? It's cool! It's EXTREMELY cool!  
He put his finger in the nostril, turning it with concentration.  
**Haname:** ... disgusting ... Who is him? Your cousin?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, he is uncle Ryohei and aunt Hana's son. It's a psychopath who's thirteen.  
**Haname:** But... why are you hiding?  
**Nozomi:** You don't understand. I only have bad memories of him.  
The Vongola suddenly notices that the guy has a patch between the gray eyes, just above the nose. The same patch that his father has.  
**Nozomi:** ... Are you copying uncle, by any chance? You have even the patch, now.  
**Kotaro:** Hey, Dad says it is very EXTREME. And I love EXTREME things! They are EXTREMELY EXTREME!  
**Haname:** ... It seems to speak to a Kaito ...  
**Nozomi:** But he's much more childish, stupid and depraved.  
**Haname: **... Depraved?  
**Nozomi:** You have no idea of what thirteen years old boys today can do.  
**Haname:** Oh ... I think I understand.

The boy approaches Nozomi and he looks at her from top to bottom.  
**Kotaro:** Cousin, you know you look like a _cannolo_? You're ridiculous! Hahaha!  
Nozomi puts a hand on her face.  
**Kyoko:** It is not very polite, Kotaro-kun!  
Kyoko approaches to the three with some ribbons in hand.  
**Kotaro:** But Aunt, it's horrible! Why Nozo must dress as a _cannolo_'s woman?  
**Haru:** Kotaro-kun, don't say these things to a woman! You are really IMPOLITE.  
Kyoko's friend crosses her arms, looking bad the young boy who retreats quickly.  
**Kotaro:** O-oh, sorry ... forgive me aunt Kyoko.  
He turns and reaches the door, finding himself with his face in other breasts. This time, however, the breasts belong to a dark-haired woman who has just entered the room.  
Kotaro retreats rapidly, surging.  
**"You."**  
The woman looks at him very badly.  
**Kotaro:** Sorry, Mom! I have not done it on purpose!  
**Hana:** What are you doing in your cousin's room? I told you to wait for her to come out!  
Hana takes his son by an ear, pulling it.  
**Hana:** And what are you doing back with that horrible patch on the nose?! How many times do I have to repeat you to stop copying your father!  
She snatches it away by force and the boy brings his hands to his face, sore.  
**Kotaro:** But .. Mom!  
Hana takes Kotaro by the ear and pulls him away.  
**Hana:** Nozomi-chan, forgive him. It's an idiot.  
**Nozomi:** I know, aunt Hana.  
Nozomi smiles to encourage her and the two leave the room, leaving the four alone again.

**Nozomi:** Caesar will not come, uh?  
In fact it is better if he doesn't join it, if he saw her in that dress he would have teased her for a lifetime.

**Haname:** I know that Simons are busy ... why?  
**Nozomi:** Well, if I had danced with him there would be no problems. Simon and Vongola can't marry or something like this, so I should not fuck my brain looking for a way to avoid this mess.  
**Kyoko:** Nozomi!  
The mother brings her hands on her daughter's shoulders, watching her through the mirror.  
**Kyoko:** Do n't use these terms, they aren't suited to a beautiful young lady!  
She starts to combs her hair while Haru keeps the ribbons they picked just before.  
**Kyoko:** And, anyway, do not worry about dancing. That story of the future husband is just an urban legend, so dance with whoever you want and don't worry!

The girl sighs, looking sideways at her friend who smiles.

* * *

The main hall is full with distinguished guests among the most important allied families. Nozomi doesn't know that people and she has no intention of knowing them.  
Why so many men participate at the birthday party of a sixteen year old? Just because she is a Vongola and one day she would take her father's place?  
She observes the crowd and greets people around, she try to look for her father and she finds him who is chatting with some men.  
At first she didn't understand something, but now it's obvious. Her father held the party to show her what her future is, maybe he is trying to discourage her in taking that road. A girl of only sixteen years old has nothing to do with that world.

She meets the gaze of her father, who smiles at her.

_"You're an asshole."_ She thought, watching him with sullenly glance.  
Eventually, she smiles.  
_"... But that's why I love you, papa."_

Her life is a long battle between her and her father.  
Although she had decided to give up, because inadequate and because she wants to live a normal life, after she understands that she's just running away for fear of the people and what goes on around her.  
Her father helped her to realize it.  
Shr must do what she most want and she wants to be her heir, nothing else.  
But ... there is a time for everything.

A beautiful woman with black hair and a dark tacky dress, approached Nozomi and Haname.  
**"Best wishes, Eleventh."** she says with a smile, noticing the rain next to the brunette. **"You ... are the famous designer of the eleventh family, right?"**  
The girl raises an eyebrow, puzzled. Surely she doesn't considered herself famous and she has no idea how do they know it.

**"My name is Duchesse, I am the boss of the Elegantia family. Can I chat with you, honey? ~"**  
The woman literally kidnaps the rain, still puzzled and confused enough, leaving alone the poor Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** But .. was she a woman ...?  
The brunette seems puzzled, looking at the woman who vanishes over the crowd, along with her guardian.

The Vongola finds herself wandering around the room, smiling as a stupid in response to the greetings received from unknown persons.  
She even met Diamante, with a fake smile just like hers. She knows the girl doesn't like her, especially after the abrupt way in which they fled after their last meeting that took place in Spain.  
Or is it because of the matter of the "Impure Carrier"?  
In fact she doesn't care that much, Diamante quickly runs away after being congratulated with her.

She notices Masato who's chating with a pink haired guy, it seems that the red-haired was quite at ease.  
She comes over to him shortly after, looking at the unknown boy who's walking away.  
**Nozomi:** Who was it?  
**Masato:** Uh? Him? He's the future boss of Elektrica, a genius! I respect him very much!  
**Nozomi:** I see ...

She again finds herself in the middle of the room, looking around with fear and anxiety.  
The Vongola would have to choose a partner to dance with, and she feels very uncomfortable. She is alone, her guardians are scattered around the room and Arashi has vanished from before the party.  
Arina is with Luca near the staircase, they are chatting.  
The brunette is fast approaching them with a sad look.  
**Arina:** Why that expression, Undicesima? You should be happy! Today is your birthday.

**Nozomi:** It's boring ... and I have yet to decide with whom to dance.  
**Arina: **Why don't you dance with Sirius-san?  
The girl turns around to look at the young boss of Notturno, busy in a discussion with a middle-aged man. The guy looks serious and responsible, the opposite of what has been shown months earlier. The brunette starts to think that the young man behaves in that absurd way only in the presence of a boss of the Vongola or, otherwise, with people he really likes.  
However he is the only known person, she may even give up and dance with him.  
Anyway she doesn't like at all that idea.

**Nozomi:** No, I don't want.

Time has passed quickly and a sweet waltz begins to resonate in the room. The girl is terrified because she has not yet decided what to do. She wants to run away screaming, would have been much more exciting.  
The men turn toward the center of the room where there's the poor birthday girl, who can't even move out of embarrassment.  
What should she has to do?

She turns toward the stairs behind her, listening to some murmurs. A person with long hair of the color of fire is located at the foot of the stairs, wearing a black suit and he's really very beautiful.  
He is actually a woman, Arashi, but she is so charming that even Nozomi is amazed in looking at her.  
Her friend is gone all morning and she suddenly appeared dressed as a man at the foot of the main staircase and at the most important time of the party.  
The redhead approaches the girl at a brisk pace.

The two girl look at each other, but they don't need words to understand what is happening.  
**Nozomi:** Thank you.  
She smiles, once again she was saved by her. What would she do without her right-hand friend?

The redhead, who smiles too, bowed and kissed her hand and led her to the center of the room, so they begin to dance.  
Nozomi almost confuses Arashi with her friend Claudio for a moment, who danced with her in that room of eight years earlier.

But Claudio is gone, that red hair belongs to her guardian of the storm.  
Her best friend.

Shortly after, the girls almost burst out laughing. It is fun glancing around, observing the astonished gaze of those present. Who would have ever expected to see the future eleventh boss dancing with her right-hand?  
Nozomi looks for her father with her eyes and finds him still there, watching her with an amused look.  
It seems that the two love to play in that way.

When the tune ends, the two notice that Haname has managed to escape from the woman before and she approaches the two friends.  
With Arashi's help, they bring their hands to the hips of the Vongola and they remove away the bulky long skirt, leaving her in a miniskirt.  
Finally she can move more freely, she much prefers that dress.

When she turns around, the guardians have gathered near the staircase, while Haname launches the skirt to Arina.  
**Arina: **Go. Do what you want ... as always.  
She takes Nozomi's skirt and bends it with carelessness.

**Kaito:** Boss ... we're bored.  
**Nozomi:** Oh. This is bad! You can't get bored during a party, right?  
She glances at Cloud, who ousted the guy at the music corner with rudeness and has already set his cd.  
**Luca:** Where he pulls out his cd?  
**Shinji**: ... Dunno.  
**Haname:** So? What we have to do?  
**Nozomi:** Let's make this party more HAPPI!  
She says, winking.

Despite the public isn't exactly used to this kind of shows, the youngs, with microphones in hands, vent their energy with a synchronized exhibition of seven people.

"Tsuyoki mono yo (Be the strong person)  
Shin no Yuusha yo (Be the true hero!)  
Darake Kizu ni natte (covered with wound) "

Tsuna chuckles, Kyoko has approached him with a smile.

**Tsuna:** What should we do with her?  
He is sipping his drink.  
**Kyoko:** She's perfect as she is!

"Te ni Ireta (Obtain the weight of glory)  
Are Eikou no omosa (with your hands) "

Well, after all, what you can expect from the eleventh future family of Vongola? They certainly aren't normal.  
No, the normal life isn't for them, who scattering their energy between games, harmonies and smiles.  
What the hell do they do in mafia world? They could become superheroes.  
But these questions never will have an answer.

"Tsuyoki mono yo (Be the strong person)  
Shin no Yuusha yo (Be the true hero!)  
Hitori de tachiagatte (Stand up alone) "

At the end, it is just the twisted way of thinking of an idiot girl who has absolutely no intention of changing.  
The important thing is to be yourself, right?

"Nanno tame (For whom)  
Arukunodarou? (I walk toward)  
Michi no saki (this end of the road?)

_"This is my family! The family that I want to protect and I love them more than anything else.  
This ... this is the harmony of the eleventh family! "_

"Change the world!"

Clover's Arc – END –  
_(Saga di Clover – Fine – ) _


End file.
